Guerras de Sangue
by PaulaSammet
Summary: Uma vampira com um passado que ela prefere esquecer e um presente que ela não pode revelar, 3 raças distintas em uma guerra secular, um triângulo amoroso que pode não terminar em coisa boa, um Império ameaçado. Bem vindo às Guerras de Sangue.
1. Chapter 1

**EU VOLTEEEEEIIIIIII!**

 **E então pessoas, tudo bem com vocês?**

 **Pois é. To de volta e displicência a parte, eu devia ter voltado com alguma continuação das minhas fics, mas não seria eu mesma se não tivesse voltado com alguma coisa nova, néam...**

 **Acho que alguns de vocês vão reconhecer a personagem principal dessa fic... xD**

 **Sim... Ela mesma.**

 **Então... para aqueles que não conhecem, eu tinha escrito essa personagem para ser participante de uma fic de fichas, mas, como o destino é mágico, ela voltou pras minhas mãos e agora EU posso fazer o que quiser com ela! E eu pensei, pensei, pensei... encostava a cabeça no travesseiro e ficava imaginando cenas e diálogos pra uma historia só pra ela e aos poucos foi surgindo e posso dizer q to muito satisfeita com o rumo que a historia aos pouco vai desenvolvendo (sim, já tenho outros capítulos prontos). Mudei alguns aspectos do BG dela, inseri outros detalhes, pesquisa aqui e ali e as coisas vão fluindo. Muito melhor do que ser sub-aproveitada.**

 **Mas whatever... Hope u like it.**

* * *

 **Guerras de Sangue: Império.**

 **Capítulo I:**

 **Complexo Vampírico Sul, 9:21 P.M.**

Estava parado diante da enorme janela que ia do chão ao teto daquela sala. Os braços estavam cruzados nas costas e ele observava o imenso jardim lateral. Era alto, quase dois metros de altura. Usava um terno cinza chumbo, camisa e gravata negras, tal qual seus longos cabelos, presos num rabo de cavalo baixo por uma tira de couro.

\- Estamos com um sério problema Saga, e só você pode resolvê-lo. – disse o homem de cabelos longos e platinados. Seu visual era bastante andrógino, mas por trás daquela delicadeza se escondia um assassino frio e sanguinário. Estava sentado diante da larga mesa de mogno e mármore, os pés cruzados e descansados em cima do tampo.

\- E por que eu faria isso?

\- Porque você está no comando como regente. – respondeu o outro. – E você sabe muito bem a merda toda que vem acontecendo lá fora.

\- Sim. Sei. E por ter conhecimento disso, me responda: por que eu devia me importar com mais um problema?

\- Porque você precisa fazer algo pelo seu povo.

\- Não sou filantropo.

\- Se não fizer nada, é possível que as coisas piorem. Talvez haja uma revolta ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

\- Acha mesmo que uma revolta me preocupa, Afrodite? Eles nada podem fazer contra mim. Um dedo levantado com a intenção de me machucar assina a sentença de morte de qualquer um deles. Eu estou no comando.

\- Não é só a classe mais baixa, Saga. Os aristocratas também.

\- Não ligo nenhum pouco.

\- Saga, seria melhor ouvir o que Afrodite tem a dizer. A situação está realmente delicada. – outro homem havia se aproximado dos dois. Já estava presente no escritório e apenas mantinha-se no canto da sala, observando. Cruzou os braços quando alcançou a quina da mesa.

\- Aiolos, já disse que não me importo nem com um e nem com outro.

\- Saga se uma revolta acontecer, ninguém ficará ao seu lado. – disse Aiolos. Os olhos verdes brilhavam na direção do regente, que permanecia de costas para os dois.

\- Há muitas reclamações ao seu respeito. – disse Afrodite observando as unhas.

\- E sobre o que esse bando de desocupados reclama?

\- São atacados com frequência, reclamam da falta de segurança.

\- E por acaso eu não sei disso? Por acaso não é por essa merda de motivos que eu ando puto? Porque não consigo pensar numa maneira de melhorar a segurança de todos! Estou aqui com as mãos atadas porque não posso eu mesmo sair e cuidar disso com minhas próprias armas. Shion não devia ter me colocado nesse posto. Eu não nasci pra essa merda.

\- Mas você está onde está, então, demonstre um pouco que se importa com o povo.

\- Mas eu não me importo. Eu quero sair e lutar e não me importar com um monte de gente que eu nem conheço!

\- Ao menos finja!

\- Não tenho interesse.

\- Mas precisa criar. A Aristocracia está armando algo. Eles tem se reunido muito frequentemente. Você lhes nega audições, veta seus pedidos... O conselho deles diz que você se importa apenas em ser esnobe e em carregar a coroa sobre sua cabeça. Dizem que não é digno do cargo que carrega se não cuida da própria raça.

\- Apesar de esse bando de idiotas só querer chamar atenção, eles têm razão Não sou digno de onde estou. Pelo amor de Deus, eu sou um guerreiro e não a porra de um monarca! Qualquer um de vocês dois estaria muito melhor no meu lugar.

\- Mas Shion escolheu você. Ele enxergou algo em você que nós não temos, então se contente com isso e faça alguma coisa pra honrar o que ele lhe deixou até que ele mesmo volte de onde quer que ele esteja. Ou talvez você preferisse que Kanon estivesse vivo pra estar no seu lugar. – disse Aiolos

\- Kanon está morto e nada vai mudar isso. – Saga finalmente virou-se para olhá-los – Além do mais, meu irmão nunca nem demonstrou interesse algum em ascender ao trono ou ser alguém dentro deste círculo aristocrático. O único interesse dele era fazer da minha vida um inferno.

\- Suspeitamos que uma revolta pode estar se formando, Saga. – disse Afrodite tirando os pés da mesa. As calças pretas com textura de couro de cobra formaram vincos na altura dos joelhos e ele calmamente os arrumou, assim como ao punho da camisa branca. – E isso não é nada bom. Nem a lei e nenhum de nós dois vai poder fazer nada se você morrer.

\- E o que vocês querem que eu faça? Lute? Ótimo! Lutarei e matarei cada um que ousar erguer o dedo contra mim. Estou louco para voltar a ativa outra vez! E não quero nem saber se é vampiro, lobo ou humano degenerado!

\- Não queremos nem uma coisa e nem outra. – respondeu Aiolos.

\- O que então?

\- Pra início de tudo, ao menos finja que se importa com a raça. Faça mais aparições, ouça-os algumas vezes, acate seus pedidos. Podemos ajudá-lo com isso. Apenas finja.

\- Que seja.

\- Há outro ponto. – acrescentou Afrodite.

\- Qual?

\- Estão todos em polvorosa com esse caçador misterioso que também vem nos dando dor de cabeça por deixar as cenas de caça dele pra que nós limpemos a bagunça. Estão dizendo que ele tem sido muito mais eficiente que nós e estão também procurando descobrir quem é ele. Suspeitamos que eles queiram isso pra que ele assuma seu lugar.

\- Nunca. Eu posso não ser a melhor pessoa neste lugar, mas nenhum caçador filho da puta que não tem coragem de mostrar a cara vai me tirar daqui.

\- Saga...

\- O que?

\- Ele tem sido melhor que nós.

Com uma risada sarcástica Saga retrucou.

\- E o que vocês também estão fazendo pra melhorar isso? Esperando por mim? Vejam, nós três sempre trabalhamos bem em conjunto antes de Shion me dar esse fardo. Mas agora, não há muito que eu possa fazer porque não posso sair a campo como antes! Eu mal saio daqui desse maldito complexo! Eu dependo de vocês também pra fazer algo, porra! Sempre fomos bons nessa merda! O que está acontecendo agora?

\- Acho que estamos mais voltados a nossos assuntos pessoais do que na guerra como costumávamos fazer antes. – respondeu Aiolos – Afrodite tem seus negócios, eu preciso administrar as coisas como conselheiro.

\- Acontece que os tempos são outros. A guerra se expandiu pra outras áreas. Nos dispersamos dos tempos passados.

\- Então que isso seja mudado imediatamente. Eu to de saco cheio de tudo isso.

\- Vai abordar esse assunto no Conselho amanhã?

\- Eu preciso pensar sobre isso.

\- Ótimo. Mas por favor, tome essa decisão rápido. Não temos tanto tempo assim.

\- Não me apresse Afrodite. E não me faça perder a paciência com você. Se esqueceu de quem sou?

\- De maneira alguma. Mas é bem verdade que não temos tempo.

\- Eu disse que vou pensar. Agora vá. – Saga usou um tom frio. Tão frio quanto o olhar que lançou ao loiro, Aiolos pode sentir o medo que emanou dele. Afrodite não tinha medo de nada, exceto de Saga.

\- Sim.

O loiro levantou-se, arrumou novamente as calças, a camisa branca, alisou a gravata cinza, o colete preto cheio de correntes prateadas e saiu. Percebendo a irritação de Saga, Aiolos resolveu sair também. Já estava a meio caminho da porta quando ouviu a voz do outro.

\- Você não Aiolos. Você fica.

\- Claro.

Aiolos tomou então o lugar que antes era de Afrodite. Quando se sentou, o jeans da calça se repuxou, marcando os músculos extremamente trabalhados das coxas. Cruzou as pernas na altura dos tornozelos, os coturnos surrados contrastando com o caríssimo tapete que adornava o chão.

\- Diga-me a verdade. E se não o fizer, eu vou saber.

\- Eu não tenho porque enganá-lo sobre nada, Saga.

\- Aiolia. Ou algum dos meninos dele.

\- Não. Já investiguei cada um deles mais de três vezes. Meu irmão e os guerreiros que o seguem não tem nada a ver com esse maldito caçador. Aiolia adora acabar com seus inimigos quando os encontra, mas ele não é tão preciso nos golpes quanto esse vampiro caçador porque adora se divertir numa boa luta. Os outros fazem mais ou menos como ele, pois são seus aprendizes, mas jamais chegariam ao nível de luta que as investigações de Máscara da Morte revelaram.

\- Como temos tanta certeza de que é um vampiro?

\- Havia sangue chamuscado nas cenas. Desde gotas até manchas maiores.

\- Não significa necessariamente que seja um vampiro. De repente um dos nossos inimigos conseguiu sangrar um dos nossos antes de ser emboscado e morto pelo caçador.

\- Acontece que Máscara também achou símbolos vampíricos bem antigos nas cenas ou perto delas. Não sabemos o que significa cada um deles.

\- Foram todos diferentes?

\- Sim. Sem sabermos o que significam não sabemos dizer qual a intenção de alguém tê-los deixado ali. Apenas sabemos que são antigos. Como hieróglifos ou algo do tipo.

\- Espera. Você disse hieróglifos?

\- Sim. Algo parecido a isso. Máscara e eu estamos procurando informações sobre o significado.

\- Havia um clã bem antigo que teve sua origem e seu fim no Oriente médio. Eles se chamavam de "Povo das Estrelas". Mas, ele foi completamente extinto num ataque de lobisomens.

\- Você acha que pode haver alguém falsificando os símbolos ou se aproveitando disso?

\- Tudo é possível. Até que vocês descubram o significado dos símbolos trabalhamos apenas com possibilidades. Agora preciso que você me diga que isso não pode me afetar mais ainda.

\- Gostaria de dizer que sim, mas Afrodite e eu esgotamos todas as opções. Uma disputa de poder dentro da nossa própria raça seria um verdadeiro holofote aos nossos inimigos. Além do que, não teríamos tantos ao nosso lado. Como eu lhe disse, os aristocratas têm se reunido com frequência, isso é bem perigoso, pois eles podem pedir que você seja deposto. E de certa forma, eles são um poder bem influente na nossa raça. Não seria nada agradável para você. Na verdade, pra nenhum de nós.

\- Não tenho saco para isso.

\- Eu sei. Mas o poder é seu. Estamos aqui para lhe aconselhar e te ajudar, além de guardar seu traseiro. E esses boatos parecem bem reais.

\- E onde diabos estão os guardiões? Eles deveriam estar facilitando nossa vida!

\- São poucos guardiões pra todo esse trabalho Saga. E demora conseguirmos mais. Encontrar membros da raça que estejam dispostos a passar anos de treinamento não é assim tão fácil. Todos no momento estão mais preocupados em cuidar dos próprios rabos do que se importar com a raça no geral. Afrodite tem dobrado as escalas, mas são muitas áreas a cobrir. Temos cerca de 8 guardiões no momento.

\- E querem cobrar de mim qualquer coisa que seja!

\- Na verdade, eles estão certos em fazê-lo. Você está no poder. Deveria proporcionar a eles esse tipo de coisa.

\- É pra isso que eu tenho você e Afrodite. Eu nunca me importei com nada e nem com ninguém. Você sabe disso. Eu só quero lutar. Enquanto eu tinha minhas armas em mãos e podia matar meus inimigos tudo era melhor. Isso não muda só porque tenho uma coroa, que nem é minha, na cabeça.

\- Deveria mudar Saga. E tem que mudar. Continue sem se importar, mas ao menos finja. Afrodite e eu faremos o trabalho pesado, como sempre fizemos.

\- Vai jogar isso na minha cara agora?

\- Não leve pro lado pessoal. Devemos muito a você.

\- E eu nunca cobrei nada de vocês a respeito disso, mas não me obriguem tomar essa atitude. Então façam algo sobre isso. E apesar de odiar estar onde estou, eu também devo muito a Shion e não posso perder tudo que foi dele assim.

\- Você sabe que não facilita as coisas. Fazemos o que está ao nosso alcance, mas não podemos passar por cima das suas decisões.

\- Que seja Aiolos! Vou me esforçar em fingir alguma coisa. – disse Saga sentando-se na cadeira de couro negro e cruzando as pernas em cima da mesa.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

 **Mansão Luna, 19:23 daquela mesma noite, região leste da cidade.**

Havia acordado já tinha algum tempo. Estava se sentindo um pouco cansado. Fraco. Mas sabia bem que isso era resultado da quantidade de sangue que havia alimentado sua irmã na noite anterior. Esperava que ela estivesse melhor. Céus! Ela precisava parar com aquelas coisas!

Resolveu levantar.

Dirigiu-se até o banheiro da suíte. Agradeceu mentalmente os azulejos das paredes serem escuros, caso contrário, a luz teria incomodado seus olhos de uma maneira que não seria legal. Escovou os dentes, fez aparou a barba e entrou no Box. Aquela ducha rápida de repente lhe devolveu um pouco de energia.

Foi até o enorme closet e vestiu a boxer preta, uma calça esportiva de nylon da mesma cor e uma camiseta branca.

Saiu pelo corredor em direção ao quarto adjacente. Tudo era tão diferente! Enquanto o seu era bem minimalista, com a cama de casal toda negra, os criados-mudos ao lado, contendo nada mais que uma luminária e alguns livros, um tapete felpudo onde ele adorava passar os pés, uma poltrona, uns quadros na parede e nada mais; o quarto dela era todo vermelho, bege e dourado. A cama de dossel, tapetes por quase todos os lados, cortinas, prateleiras com livros, estatuetas, porta-retratos, e mais um infinidade de coisas. Se perguntava como ela conseguia se encontrar ou se concentrar em algo ali dentro.

\- Vamos preguiçosa. Levante logo daí. – Farraj abriu a porta do quarto da vampira deixando que a luminosidade do corredor entrasse e roubasse um pouco da escuridão plena em que se encontrava o quarto dela, graças às persianas de aço e às grossas cortinas com blackout, que não deixavam entrar um raio de luz que fosse. Amani sempre ficava enrolando na cama para levantar, mesmo sabendo das responsabilidades que tinha ao longo do dia e da noite.

\- Não quero levantar Farraj. Meu braço esquerdo ainda dói.

\- Vai passar. Isso é só manha sua.

\- Não é, e você sabe. – respondeu Amani recostando-se nos travesseiros.

\- Fatin, já disse, você precisa parar com isso. Ou pelo menos deixar essa luta pr...

\- Não comece com isso.

\- Tudo bem. Quem sabe um pouco mais de sangue ajude a melhorar. – Farraj já ia morder o próprio pulso para ceder seu sangue a ela, mas Amani recusou.

\- Não. Já abusei de você na noite anterior. Você também precisa se manter forte. Está com cara de cansado.

\- Um pouco. Mas é passageiro. Cinco minutos pra você trocar de roupa e podermos treinar. Acha que seu braço aguenta? – ele sentou-se na beira do colchão macio e colocou uma mecha de cabelo escuro atrás da orelha dela.

\- Acho que sim.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Podemos tentar.

\- Tudo bem. Aguardo você lá embaixo. – o vampiro se levantou e saiu do quarto de Amani.

Enquanto ele atravessava a porta ela ficou observando-o, pensando na oferta que ele tinha lhe feito. Ceder mais um pouco de seu sangue a ela para que pudesse se sentir recuperada de verdade. O que seria dela se não fosse ele? Teria sumido da face da Terra há muito tempo. Talvez naquela maldita noite há tanto tempo. Se ele não tivesse lhe puxado para a praia depois de aquele lobisomem tê-la atacadou e desmaiado logo em seguida, poderia simplesmente ter sumido no mar ou receber um novo ataque. Farraj era muito mais que um amigo pra ela. Um verdadeiro irmão. Como havia sido para Tarik.

Amani ficara feliz que depois de um tempo ele passou, ou melhor, voltou a "viver". Com seus 1,82 de altura, os músculos volumosos em seu corpo, os olhos azuis e o cabelo, hoje, em estilo militar, Farraj volta e meia arranjava alguns encontros e se dava verdadeiramente bem. Meu Deus, quanto tempo ele levou pra fazer isso de novo? Tanto tempo recluso. Tanto tempo dedicando-se a Tarik e depois a ela. Sentia-se aliviada e até eufórica quando ele chegava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha depois de tórridas horas de sexo com alguma mulher.

Ah sim... Aquilo era realmente bom. E ela sentia na pele aquela sensação quando passava tórridas horas de puro sexo com Saga.

O envolvimento dos dois havia começado quando Shion, o atual rei ainda era o príncipe dos vampiros. Saga, que agora era o regente, sempre havia reprovado a decisão de Shion de aceitá-la no Conselho, sempre reclamando da sua rebeldia, da sua falta de respeito para com o rei, sempre dizendo que o lugar dela não era ali. Ele a detestava. Tinha ficado bem claro por várias vezes, quando ao fim das reuniões eles trocavam farpas. E ela não era indiferente à ele. Não mesmo. Amani também detestava aquela arrogância de Saga, a prepotência que ele ostentava como um troféu, principalmente depois de ter de engolir a inclusão dela no clã da cidade. É difícil até mesmo dizer como aquela relação começou, já que ambos se odiavam.

Num momento eles batiam boca e trocavam ofensas, como se fossem iniciar a terceira guerra mundial, e no outro, beijavam-se como se o mundo fosse acabar no momento seguinte.

A vampira levantou-se da cama e se espreguiçou, sentindo logo a dor no braço ainda em recuperação, mas não achava que isso fosse lhe incomodar por muito tempo. Foi até o banheiro, tomou uma ducha rápida e voltou ao quarto, dirigindo-se ao closet para se vestir. Alguns minutos depois, foi ao encontro de Farraj na academia montada no subsolo da mansão, que havia tirado a camisa e agora estava apenas com a calça preta de nylon fazendo flexões com um dos braços apoiado nas costas.

\- Eu disse 5 minutos, você levou o triplo disso.

\- Desculpe o atraso. – respondeu ela, que agora trajava uma calça semelhante a de Farraj, um top vermelho e trazia os cabelos num rabo de cavalo. – Acabei me distraindo.

\- Foi o braço?

\- Não. Outra coisa.

\- Algum problema? – perguntou preocupado.

\- Nenhum. Pronto?

\- O que vai ser hoje?

\- Você escolhe.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Absoluta.

\- Tudo bem então.

Farraj deu as costas a ela, como se estivesse decidindo o que seria e começou a caminhar com uma das mãos no queixo. Amani permaneceu no mesmo lugar, com os braços cruzados, esperando e observando-o. Ela sabia o que ele faria, mas ambos gostavam de um teatrinho antes. Afinal de contas, a sondagem fazia parte do início de toda luta. Difícil dizer quem deu o primeiro golpe, mas o treino entre eles havia começado de verdade.

Chutes, voadoras, socos, joelhadas, rasteiras, arremessos, golpes baixos... O treinamento deles era sempre assim. Pesado. Até que geralmente Farraj pedia que parassem. Mas naquele dia, havia sido ela. Após correr na direção do vampiro e preparar um salto, ele lhe lançou para o alto, agarrou-a pelos quadris e lançou-a ao chão. Amani caiu de costas, mas o impacto foi todo absorvido pelo braço machucado. E ela gritou.

\- Você tá bem? – Farraj logo agachou-se ao lado dela, preocupado. Sabia que não era um golpe baixo, sabia que não era fingimento.

\- Tô. Eu... Não foi nada. Vamos continuar.

\- Não. Acho que já chega. Não só por você, mas por mim também. Não vou durar muito tempo mais.

\- Seu braço está dormente? – ela perguntou sentando-se no tatame ao lado dele.

\- Começando a ficar. – o vampiro abria e fechava a mão direita. – Mas você foi muito bem hoje. Apesar da dor. E esses treinos físicos que fazemos são bem revigorantes.

\- Você também. Tem ficado mais forte. Quem sabe não volta a lutar como antes?

\- O dano foi permanente Fatin. Eu nunca mais vou ter a força que tinha antes. Sei que sente minha falta ao seu lado, pra treinarmos mais pesado, mas vai ter de se contentar com a minha limitação e cobertura de longe. – ela riu.

\- Um bom guerreiro luta com os dois braços sem nenhum problema Farraj.

\- É, mas um bom guerreiro também sabe quando está derrotado.

\- Você não está derrotado.

\- Não, mas sei meus limites. E eu seria um péssimo guerreiro tentando lutar com a mão esquerda. Tarik era bom nessa coisa de lutar com as duas mãos, eu não.

\- E ainda assim você lutava melhor que ele.

Os dois riram diante da lembrança.

\- Continue assim e logo estará tão boa quanto eu era.

\- Às vezes sinto a falta dele. Fico me perguntando como seria se ele estivesse aqui conosco.

\- Também me faço a mesma pergunta, mas temos de lembrar que ele não está mais aqui.

\- Eu sei. E isso me dói.

\- Dói mesmo?

\- O que? – perguntou surpresa.

\- O que dói é a ausência dele ou o fato de você não conseguir mais lembrar dele como antes?

\- Farraj!

\- Não me condene. Conheço você. E conheço muito bem. Gosto que esteja se envolvendo com o Saga e entendo perfeitamente que a memória que você tem de Tarik já não seja mais a mesma. A minha não é. E já faz tanto tempo Fatin.

\- Eu o amava! E ainda o amo!

\- Você ama a memória dele e o que ela representa pra você. E tá tudo bem que as coisas tenham mudado. Eu sei como você se sente.

\- Zahira, não é?

\- Sim. – Farraj respondeu com certa amargura.

\- Você quase não fala dela.

\- Porque a perda dela me foi muito dolorosa. No pior dos sentidos.

\- A minha também.

\- O que acha de trocarmos de roupa e darmos uma volta? Uma olhada na cidade atrás de mais um ponto de negócios. Estou pensando em uma casa noturna agora.

\- Vai competir com Afrodite?

\- De certa maneira, sim.

\- Ele vai ficar furioso.

\- Ótimo.

\- Ele odeia você.

\- Não, não odeia. Apenas quer ser como eu.

Boate Pandemonium, 23:47, região sudeste da cidade.

Ah sim. As coisas não estavam nada fáceis. Boatos maldosos sobre o rei e o regente, uma guerra infindável contra as criaturas noturnas, uma provável guerra dentro da raça, contas à pagar... Tudo se unia num estresse absurdo. Mas ali estava, vestindo uma calça escura, uma camiseta vermelha, jaqueta de couro e botas também de couro. Saiu pela noite com destino certo.

Adentrou o clube noturno, cumprimentou a todos os outros que trabalhavam ali consigo e logo assumiu seu posto atrás do balcão do bar. Não era pra estar ali aquela noite, era sua folga, mas sempre que alguém lhe pedia pra tirar uma folga, não hesitava em aceitar. Uma grana a mais sempre era bem vinda.

\- Achei que era sua folga hoje. – Afrodite encostou-se no balcão do bar de maneira displicente.

\- Achou certo.

\- E o que está fazendo aqui?

\- Ganhando dinheiro.

\- No meu escritório. Agora. – disse o loiro sem muita paciência.

\- Por quê? Vai me demitir?

\- Agora.

Com um suspiro, serviu os últimos pedidos que lhe tinham sido feitos e pediu pra outra pessoa assumir seu posto, pois o chefe tinha chamado.

\- Pronto, estou aqui. Pode despejar tudo que tem.

\- Como espera fazer seu outro trabalho de maneira exemplar se, na noite em que deveria estar de folga, você está aqui?

\- Você sabe que eu preciso de grana.

\- E você sabe que pode contar comigo para o que precisar. Não precisa fazer esse tipo de sacrifício. – disse o outro sentando-se na enorme poltrona de veludo azul atrás da mesa com tampo de vidro jateado.

\- Não quero que me dê grana de graça. Já disse isso.

\- E também não quer emprestada.

\- Já tenho dívidas o suficiente pra adquirir mais uma. E sei bem como cobra seus devedores. Não. Eu passo.

\- Jamais cobraria de você dessa forma, e você sabe. Mas me diga, e se eu lhe oferecer um salário maior e melhor dentro de sua outra função?

\- Como assim?

\- De todos os Guardiões que temos, você é em quem mais confio pra fazer isso.

\- Fazer o que?

\- Bom, você sabe que estamos passando momentos difíceis dentro da raça. Saga precisa se impor, caso contrário poderá sofrer um golpe. Em reunião com ele hoje, Aiolos e eu lhe fizemos algumas propostas. Apesar dele confiar em mim, não sou a melhor pessoa para convencê-lo a aceitá-las, então isso ficou a cargo do Aiolos, e comigo ficou a missão de cuidar dos pormenores. E foi por isso que lhe chamei aqui. Precisaremos de reforços.

\- E você quer que eu faça isso? Vai aumentar minhas escalas, é isso?

\- Sim. Como disse, dentre todos os Guardiões, você é quem mais se destaca. Nada foge de você. Nada escapa aos seus olhos. Suas noites de ronda são as mais produtivas.

\- Afrodite, isso é muito mais complicado. Você sabe que eu preciso dos dois empregos!

\- Vai ser mais complicado ainda do que você imagina. Estaremos juntos e você sabe que eu não sou muito paciente com algumas coisas.

\- O que?

\- Você tem mais culhões que qualquer um. Você não vai fazer nada de diferente, apenas melhorar o que já sabe. E vai fazer isso comigo. Além do mais, estou lhe oferecendo um aumento, você ouviu bem?

\- Isso é loucura. Eu não posso fazer isso! Você é louco.

\- Está tudo bem. Sei que você capaz. Começaremos em alguns dias. Não se preocupe com nada. Apenas mantenha tudo em segredo.

\- Você fala como se eu já tivesse aceitado.

\- Aí é que está. Você vai aceitar. Só você pode fazer isso. E como eu disse, o salário é bem alto. Vai saldar suas dívidas, melhorar a situação de vida dos seus pais.

\- E me colocar em risco de morte caso eu não me dê bem. Ou você acha que eu não sei que se algo der errado, você vai me deixar pra morrer?

\- Você vai se dar bem. E não, eu jamais faria isso com você. Com qualquer outro, sim, Mas com você, não.

\- Duvido muito. Mas... Como sabe disso? Como sabe que eu vou me dar bem?

\- Porque você é a melhor, Saraya. Além do mais, ninguém espera ser derrubado por uma mulher. A grande maioria é bem sexista.

\- Inclusive você, Afrodite...

\- Saraya, por favor. Somos amigos há muito tempo e eu nunca pedi nada a você. Você sempre foi boa nisso, sempre foi uma ótima Guardiã. A melhor de todos eles e não uso elogios pra convencer você a aceitar, sabe disso. Mas a situação é complicada. Realmente complicada. Então preciso de tudo que tenho de melhor.

Após um tempo, que para Afrodite parecia uma eternidade, mas ele jamais demonstraria sua ansiedade na frente de quem quer que fosse, Saraya respondeu.

\- Tudo bem. Mas não faço isso pelos seus belos olhos. Faço pela grana.

\- Não vai se arrepender.

\- Mas preciso saber como tudo vai funcionar realmente.

\- Vai saber. Assim que eu tiver um retorno de Aiolos sobre o posicionamento de Saga.

\- Me faz uma proposta indecente como essa e nem sabe como tudo vai acontecer realmente?

\- Estamos falando de Saga, querida. Com ele ninguém consegue saber ao certo como tudo vai acontecer. Portanto, acho que você, além de seu treinamento, vai precisar ser boa em improvisos também.

Saraya revirou os olhos e respirou fundo, se levantando da cadeira.

\- Vou voltar ao bar.

\- Sabe o quanto me irrita vê-la atrás daquele balcão?

\- Não, e sinceramente, não me importa. Eu preciso trabalhar. Servir bebidas na sua casa noturna é um trabalho. Você tem dinheiro de sobra, por isso não entende.

\- É que, sabendo da sua história, me incomoda vê-la fazendo algo que não é da sua linhagem.

\- Minha linhagem agora é comum. Estamos falidos há muitos anos. Sou civil, meus pais são civis, então preciso disso pra sobreviver. Goste você ou não.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

" _Mas que bela droga_!" era o que pensava Saga enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na imensa suíte máster alugada para aquela noite. Afinal de contas, se queria ter um encontro como o que teria dali alguns minutos, não poderia fazê-lo na mansão do complexo extremamente bem escondido onde vivia.

Havia acabado de ter aquela maldita conversa com Aiolos onde ele lhe disse que tinha que agir como o regente que era. Tudo bem. Até poderia fingir uma situação melhor com a aristocracia e os civis, só pra pararem de encher seu saco, mas... Queria era voltar às ruas. Deixar de usar aquelas roupas finas, cheias de goma. Queria voltar ao couro surrado, às botas de combate, aos milhares de armas escondidas pelo corpo. Caralho. Shion havia errado muito feio em tê-lo colocado naquela situação.

\- Meu senhor. – a voz feminina se fez ouvir no meio do cômodo.

\- Você demorou.

\- Perdão meu senhor.

\- Não lhe avisaram que não gosto de esperar?

\- Sim, meu senhor. Avisaram.

\- Então por que me deixou esperando?

\- É que...

\- Ah, deixe pra lá. Não me importa. Tire a roupa.

A mulher a sua frente deixou cair o longo casaco que trajava, revelando nada além da pele nua e os pés calçados num scarpin preto com solas vermelhas. Provavelmente alguma imitação de um Louboutin, porque aquela prostituta, definitivamente, não tinha jeito de ser de luxo. Aqueles cabelos mal pintados diziam isso. Mas tudo bem. Ele havia escolhido dessa maneira. Queria algo diferente essa noite.

\- Hum... É. Acho que dá pro gasto.

\- Eu posso fazer o que quiser, meu senhor.

\- Pode? Querida, você VAI fazer o que eu quiser. – o sorriso sádico que Saga trazia no rosto fez com que a prostituta engolisse em seco e Saga sentisse, não pela percepção da grade emocional, mas pelo cheiro, que ela começava a sentir muito medo dele. – Estou sentindo medo vindo de você?

\- N-não meu s-senhor...

\- Hum... que mentirosa. Mas tudo bem. É bom que tenha medo de mim. Isso significa que me respeita. Agora venha aqui.

Ela obedeceu e ele pode avaliá-la mais de perto. Ah sim. Não era uma prostituta de luxo. A maquiagem não era das melhores, o cabelo realmente estava mal pintado, o perfume era uma imitação barata... Os seios não eram tão fartos, mas o quadril avantajado e as pernas grossas faziam um bom conjunto. Tudo bem. Aquela noite seria apenas uma noite de foda, pois podia apostar que o sangue daquela prostituta da sua raça estava cheio de porcarias. Não. Ele não sujaria o sangue dele assim. A fome podia esperar um pouco mais. Até porque, havia alguém bem melhor pra fazer isso. Alguém que ele não conhecia a fundo, mas que sabia ter o sangue mais puro e limpo, além de delicioso, que ele já tinha provado. Uma pena ela ser tão irritante daquela maneira.

Às vezes se perguntava como diabos aquela loucura aconteceu. Detestava Amani. Cara, como odiava aquela mulher! O nariz empinado, aquele jeito arrogante de falar, de se portar, a maneira como o enfrentava nas reuniões do Conselho Vampírico. O sarcasmo que sempre a acompanhava...

Nunca entendeu o motivo de Shion ter permitido sua entrada no círculo mais poderoso do clã daquela cidade. Ninguém sabia ao certo de onde ela tinha vindo ou o que fazia antes de ir parar ali. Até onde sabiam, ela poderia ser uma assassina da própria raça e estar foragida ao longo daqueles dois séculos em que estava ali. Ainda que essa hipótese o agradasse, pois ele estava louco para lhe arrancar fora a cabeça, ela se tornou falsa, pois com tanta notabilidade que Amani tinha alcançado, se ela fosse uma fratricida, alguém já teria reclamado sua cabeça.

Definitivamente, ele odiava a presença dela ali. Ainda que ela fosse tão rica quanto cada um deles ali, ela sequer sabia empunhar uma arma, ou sabia estratégias de guerra ou carregava histórias e cicatrizes por ter sangrado em defesa à raça. Além do mais, apesar de todos aqueles vestidos, sapatos e joias caras, ela sequer fazia parte do circulo aristocrático. Era a cadeira mais inútil que existia naquele Conselho. Sempre com opiniões que não tinham sentido. Sempre com sugestões absurdas sobre um assunto que ela sequer dominava. O pior era que seu discurso era tão bem colocado que alguns dos membros já paravam para ouvi-la. Verdadeiro absurdo.

Mas o fato era que, ela tinha sua utilidade. Apesar de tudo, ela o atraía. Seu corpo era maravilhoso, seus cabelos sedosos, ondulados e castanhos, a pele morena e macia, e o olhar sedutor natural que aqueles olhos cor-de-mel lhe lançavam, seu cheiro delicioso, o sabor de seu sangue e o que ela sabia fazer na cama... Céus! Ela se tornou irresistível naquele mesmo momento em que a discussão entre somente os dois se inflamou. Cigana dos infernos! Bastava ela se aproximar dele e ele ficava doido para rasgar seu vestido e meter-se no meio de suas pernas. Só de pensar nisso, sua ereção pulsava absurdamente dentro das calças. Das duas uma: ou aquela prostituta ia se dar muito bem aquela noite, ou ela se daria muito, mas muito mal.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Farraj e Amani saíram juntos na Range Rover totalmente negra que pertencia a ela e que ela mesma dirigia.

\- E então? Aonde pretende ir? – perguntou ele

\- Não sei. Procuro galpões ou lugares bem amplos.

\- Vai mesmo competir com Afrodite?

\- Sim e não. Minha proposta é diferente.

\- Diferente como?

\- Você vai ver. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, estou morrendo de fome. Vamos parar no Black Swan, comer alguma coisa e depois rodar a cidade.

\- Tudo bem. Eu também estou bem faminto pra falar a verdade.

O Black Swan era um restaurante fino, de propriedade dela. Conseguir uma reserva naquele lugar era quase impossível, já que a agenda era lotada o tempo inteiro. Meses de espera até. Chefes renomados já haviam passado por ali. Por obter uma Estrela Michelin, ele havia se tornado a menina dos olhos de Amani, mas ela ainda contava com outros tipos de negócios pela cidade.

Após a maravilhosa refeição e uma conversa animada, Farraj e Amani voltaram a procurar lugares pela cidade. Mas ele percebeu que ela havia mudado seu humor.

\- Ei, o que foi?

\- Sabe, eu estava pensando sobre o que você disse mais cedo.

\- O que?

\- Sobre Tarik.

\- Ah sim. Ei, desculpa se eu fui invasivo. Mas é só que...

\- Você está certo. O que dói é o fato de eu não conseguir mais me lembrar dele como antes. E eu me sinto culpada por isso, porque se não fosse por ele, eu não estaria viva. E eu não sei mais o que amo, porque eu não sei mais o que lembrar.

\- Amani, tá tudo bem. Você não precisa se sentir culpada. Já faz tanto tempo. Nossas vidas e nossos costumes precisaram mudar para que pudéssemos seguir aqui. Eu sei como se sente. EU também não me lembro dele como antes. É algo remoto na minha memória. E olha que eu passei mais tempo convivendo com ele que você. Mas as coisas são assim, Amani. Ele não está mais aqui entre nós. Está morto. E não podemos fazer nada pra mudar isso.

\- Não fale assim.

\- Não é ofensa dizer que um homem morto está morto. O que quero que você entenda é que você não precisa ficar mal por ter ido adiante sem ele. Tarik vai sempre estar nas nossas memórias porque ele foi importante pra nós dois de maneiras diferentes, mas com igual intensidade. Você não trai a lembrança dele por seguir em frente.

\- Eu o amo... Amava... tanto. É estranho não sentir isso agora na mesma intensidade ou da mesma maneira. É tão diferente.

\- Porque o que você ama agora é a memória dele e o que a presença dele na sua vida significou. Mas não quer dizer que tudo acabou. Sei por que está se sentindo assim. Veja, quando eu perdi Zahira achei que nunca mais em toda minha vida eu iria ser capaz de estar com outra pessoa que não fosse ela. Com medo de esquecer o que passamos juntos ou esquecer nossas promessas. Mas isso não aconteceu. Eu lembro de tudo, porém, o sentimento não é mais o mesmo. Mas não me sinto culpado por isso, porque sei que, onde quer que ela esteja, ela não ia gostar de me ver parado na vida. O mesmo vale pra você. Tarik jamais permitiria que você deixasse de viver a sua vida por culpa dele. Então não se sinta culpada em ter um caso com o Saga e de repente, se deixar levar.

\- Não tenho um caso com Saga.

\- Não me tome por um tolo, Amani. Eu conheço bem o cheiro de sexo e conheço o cheiro dele. Sempre que você vai às reuniões do Conselho volta com o cheiro dos dois. Sabe que não precisa esconder isso de mim. Eu não me meto na sua vida, mas não vou permitir que minta pra mim.

\- Não tenho um caso com Saga. E não estou mentindo.

\- Então é só sexo? Que seja. Fico feliz do mesmo jeito por você.

\- Talvez não devesse. Eu não me sinto feliz com isso! Eu odeio o Saga e ele me odeia. É tão errado que já começa por ai.

\- É normal sentir tesão por outra pessoa.

\- Mas não uma pessoa que a gente odeia.

\- Você, mais do que ninguém, devia saber que o destino nos prega peças. Ei, pra onde estamos indo? Estamos próximos demais do território dos lobos.

\- Eu sei.

\- O que você planeja?

\- Estamos próximos do território de Aiolia também.

\- Meu Deus, você planeja fazer o que? Uma arena de luta? Está louca Amani?

\- Não. Só quero observar mais de perto um de nossos inimigos. Eles não precisam saber que o lugar vai pertencer a dois vampiros. Algo com um pouco de classe, mas meio bagunçado, musica de qualidade, porém barulhenta. Comida boa, porém saudavelmente proibida.

\- Isso não vai dar certo.

\- Ele me chama de "cigana", sabia?

\- Quem?

\- Saga. Ele não sabe de onde vim, ou o que fazia antes. Não sabe nada de mim. Daí faz essa relação idiota e totalmente errada.

\- Bom, levando em conta nossas origens, poderíamos ser comparados dessa maneira.

\- Mas ele faz isso no sentido pejorativo. Enfim. Não me sinto confortável com isso.

\- Mas não consegue evitar, não é?

Diante daquela pergunta ela ficou calada. Mas Farraj continuou

\- Como eu disse, você, muito mais do que ninguém deveria saber que o destino nos prega peças. Às vezes nos apaixonamos por pessoas que nem esperávamos.

\- Não estou apaixonada.

\- Mas está atraída. As coisas começam por ai.

\- Não tente diagnosticar uma coisa que não existe.

\- Tudo bem então. Se você, acredito em você.

\- Vou colocar um ponto final nisso. Eu nem sei porque esse tipo de coisa acontece! Ele me desmoraliza e me constrange na frente de todos do Conselho. Você sabe que eu odeio esse tipo de coisa!

\- Mas você não deixa isso barato, não é mesmo?

\- Você deixaria?

\- Não mesmo.

\- Então você entende o que acontece.

\- Sim. Entendo muito bem.

 _Continua._


	2. Chapter 2

Desculpem o período de ausência pessoas. Tive problemas com meu notebook antigo e minhas aulas começaram. Dai ja viu né... correria começou gnt, mas vamo q vamo!

 **Alecto Berkley:** Yeah baby! Afrodite é delicinha nessa fic e Shion também! Mas o Shion só vai aparecer beeeem mais la na frente. Enquanto isso, aproveite todos eles... auhauhauhauhauaa marminiiiiiiina get ready to freak out!

 **Margarida:** quero te causar mais comichões Sheiloca! Quero te dar motivos não só pra voltar a ler, mas pra voltar a escrever tb! Agora virou desafio! auhuahauhauhaua

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Cara, mas que ressaca dos infernos era aquela? Puta merda!

Há quanto tempo esse tipo de coisa não acontecia? Já nem lembrava mais. E pra ser bem sincero, estava surpreso consigo. Ah sim, quando se tratava de bebida, ele era um verdadeiro ás! Mas o que diabos tinha acontecido com ele na noite passada?

Talvez aquela tentativa de impressionar a bartender não tivesse dado muito certo. E a mistura que ele tinha feito estava lhe martelando a cabeça pra provar aquela teoria. Mas o que tinha acontecido mesmo?

Lembrava-se de ter saído de casa, montado na Ducati SuperSport vermelha e de ter saído pelas ruas da cidade. Precisava conversar com Afrodite sobre algumas áreas que ele e seus garotos iriam proteger. Sabia que o loiro estaria junto ao seu irmão numa reunião com Saga, então antes de encontrar com ele na Pandemonium, foi até aquela escola abandonada onde viviam seus garotos e onde era seu "centro de treinamento". Afinal de contas, não custava nada ver como estavam as coisas por lá.

Eles eram como Aquiles e seus mirmidões. Oito vampiros truculentos que viviam para o que faziam. Brigar e matar. Obedeciam somente à Aiolia. E ainda que o mesmo não morasse com eles, se deixasse uma ordem, ela era seguida rigidamente.

Saiu de lá quando recebeu uma mensagem de Afrodite lhe avisando que já podia falar com ele. Ficaram reunidos por mais ou menos uns quarenta minutos. Uma puta reunião chata. Blá-blá-blá inimigos, blá-blá-blá lobos, blá-blá-blá Conselho, blá-blá-blá disputas de poder, blá-blá-blá Saga, blá-blá-blá o caçador... Aquele papo lhe deu no saco. Mas ele não iria ficar ali. Aquele ambiente não tinha nada a ver com ele. Aquela batida eletrônica era lixo musical. Apenas mais um tipo de barulho irritante. E aquela coisa de veludo, filigranas e camafeus na decoração... Caralho, que coisa mais ridícula! Preferia o bom e velho alvo de dardos, a mesa de bilhar, a televisão passando qualquer jogo de qualquer esporte e o bom e velho som de uma guitarra clássica de fundo. Ah sim! Aquele bar de motoqueiros de sempre! Chegaria, cumprimentaria os amigos no estacionamento, entraria, cumprimentaria os amigos de dentro do bar, pediria uma cerveja bem gelada, jogaria um pouco de bilhar e de quebra, conseguiria uma boa transa. Estava louco por aquilo! Foi quando a viu.

Seus instintos logo se inflamaram e ele decidiu que o bar de motoqueiros que se lascasse. Iria ficar por ali a noite inteira. Os cabelos negros, lisos e longos, a pele branca, os olhos azuis escuros. Cara, ela era linda!

Aproximou-se do bar e percebeu que todos os lugares a frente do balcão estavam ocupados enquanto ela servia drinks e garrafas de cerveja. Alguém ia ter de sair dali. Se não fosse por boa vontade, seria por boa força de vontade dele! Aproximou-se mais e deu uma bela encarada num mauricinho que estava por ali. O idiota fingiu que não era com ele, mas logo percebeu que as coisas não ficariam boas se ele não caísse fora imediatamente. Aiolia então aproveitou o momento e sentou-se antes que outro imbecil o fizesse. Precisava conhecer aquela bartender. Na verdade, ela não lhe era estranha, mas não conseguia lembrar de onde a conhecia.

\- Oi.

\- Olá. O que vai querer?

" _Você"_ – respondeu em pensamento - O que você me sugere?

\- Hum... Acho que está no lugar errado, não?

\- Como?

\- Tá na cara que seu estilo não é o daqui.

\- Uau. Você percebeu isso tão rápido!

\- Eu vi quando entrou pra falar com Afrodite. Não só essa noite, mas outras também.

Então ela já o tinha visto ali e aquela era a primeira vez que a via? Onde diabos estava com a cabeça pra não tê-la visto antes?

\- Você entra, conversa qualquer coisa com ele e sai quase imediatamente fazendo uma careta de desgosto pelo ambiente.

\- Você é bem perceptiva e detalhista pelo jeito, não?

\- Apenas uma boa observadora. Mas tudo bem. Não o culpo por isso. Às vezes nem eu aguento esse barulho todo. Então tudo bem se estiver no lugar errado e estiver esperando algo dele lá dentro. Às vezes ele faz isso mesmo.

\- Você parece conhecê-lo bem.

\- Ah sim... Muitos anos.

Aiolia sabia que apesar de estranho, Afrodite curtia mulheres e se perguntou se aquela bartender seria sua companheira ou algum caso. Afinal de contas o cara era discreto.

\- Ele é um velho amigo da minha família.

Estranho. Bem estranho. Ele bem sabia que tipo de amigos Afrodite tinha. Aquela vampira não parecia nada ser desse tipo de "amigos". Mas as aparências enganavam bastante, não é mesmo? Era prova viva. Quantos já haviam se enganado com ele? Já havia perdido a conta.

\- E então? – ele perguntou

\- O que?

\- O que me sugere?

\- Vai mesmo ficar aqui, motoqueiro?

\- Como sabe...?

\- Já disse, sou bem observadora. Além do mais, sei bem quem você, Aiolia. Meu irmão já me preveniu.

\- Seu irmão? Preveniu você sobre o que?

Então havia um filho da puta por ai espalhando coisas sobre ele? Ia adorar por as mãos nesse pescoço e esmagá-lo bem devagar!

\- Você até pode estar querendo bebidas, mas eu sei qual o outro motivo que o fez parar aqui. Sinto muito, mas não vai conseguir nada comigo.

\- Não custa nada tentar.

\- Tente o quanto quiser. Não vai dar certo.

\- Por que? Você tem um companheiro?

\- Acho que isso não lhe diz respeito. Aqui. Uma cerveja pra você. Espero que seja do seu gosto.

\- Hum... Arisca. Eu gosto disso, sabia? Gosto de desafios.

\- Que bom pra você. Só não me irrite.

\- Ou seu irmão vai me bater?

Saraya apenas o olhou sarcasticamente.

\- Sabe moça, vou lhe dizer algo. Talvez você não acredite nisso, mas eu sim. Você e eu, vamos ficar juntos.

\- Sonhar não custa nada, não é mesmo?

E assim ele havia passado a noite inteira tentando impressioná-la e saber mais dela. E assim ele tinha acabado com aquela ressaca miserável! E ainda tinha uma reunião do Conselho pra ir. Que maravilha! A cabeça estourando e ele estaria preso por umas boas horas dentro de uma sala falando sobre coisas que pouco lhe interessavam naquele momento. Era o jeito.

Aos trancos e barrancos se levantou da cama com o mundo girando ao seu redor. Foi até o banheiro, jogou uma água no rosto, vestiu qualquer coisa e saiu, caso contrário chegaria atrasado.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-Boa noite, Betsy.

\- Oh senhora! Boa noite. Seja bem vinda. Por favor, fique à vontade. – disse a governanta ao abrir a porta para Amani.

\- Obrigada meu bem. Já chegou mais alguém ou eu fui a primeira?

\- O senhor Afrodite, o senhor Camus e o senhor Milo. O senhor Saga deve descer a qualquer momento. Ele passou o dia fechado em seu escritório hoje.

\- Que bom pra ele. E você Betsy, como está? Espero que tenha gostado das coisas que lhe mandei a semana passada.

\- Ah sim, senhora! Gostei muito! Eu e minha filha vamos aproveitar tudo. Não sei como agradecer!

\- Não precisa agradecer Betsy, de verdade. Se eu pudesse tinha levado você pra trabalhar comigo na minha casa, mas você tinha mesmo que ser tão fiel ao Shion?

\- Betsyyyy!

Neste mesmo momento a governanta recebeu um abraço de urso daqueles! Amani assistiu a cena com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

\- Oh, Aiolia! – o único a quem ela não chamava de "senhor" – Já lhe pedi que não fizesse isso!

\- Você sabe que eu não resisto. – deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha – Ei, Amani está tentando roubar você da gente de novo?

\- Mão, eu já desisti. Ela pertence a este lugar.

\- Que bom que você percebeu. Ei, Bets, pode me trazer algo para mal estar e uma aspirina? Minha cabeça tá me matando.

\- Claro, volto num instante.

\- Noite difícil?

\- Mais ou menos.

\- Acho que posso imaginar.

\- Não, não pode. Fiz algo ontem que mesmo eu ainda não consigo entender.

\- Sempre há uma primeira vez pra tudo.

\- Isso é verdade. Você chegou há muito tempo?

\- Não. Pouco antes de você. Estamos nós dois, Afrodite, Camus e Milo.

\- Nossa, que mágico! Hey, vou atrás da Bets, depois falamos.

\- Como queira.

Amani observou Aiolia se afastar. Um belo garoto com sua pele morena, seus cabelos castanhos claros, seu olhos verdes e sua montanha de músculos. Isso fazia dele também um belo predador. Já o tinha visto em ação e sabia que ele era um excelente exemplar da raça no que dizia respeito a ser um guerreiro. Ele lhe lembrava Tarik algumas vezes. Virou-se para p espelho que havia atrás de si e olhou para seu reflexo. Ali estava ela. O mesmo cabelo escuro, longo e ondulado de sempre. Os mesmos olhos cor de mel, a mesma pele morena, o mesmo corpo curvilíneo, porém agora um pouco mais trabalhado. Mas havia tanta coisa diferente. Suas roupas não eram mais as mesmas. Agora vestia seda e chiffon, salto alto, joias caras, andava de carro importado, tinha muito mais dinheiro do que havia imaginado um dia em sua vida. Pois é, até seus pensamentos haviam mudado. Às vezes ela quase não se reconhecia. Mas era obrigada a concordar com Farraj: suas vidas e seus costumes precisavam mudar para que eles pudessem seguir ali. Difícil, mas não impossível.

Aproveitando o momento, arrumou os cabelos e o vestido preto de gola alta e sem mangas que usava. Era bem justo e lhe marcava perfeitamente o corpo, porém, sempre que caminhava, o mesmo tendia a subir. Céus, como se sentia vazia diante de tudo aquilo! Melhor sair dali.

Caminhou até a sala de reuniões, que ficava aos fundos daquele enorme salão principal aberto. Ao entrar, encontrou Afrodite, Camus e Milo conversando.

\- Ora, vejam quem chegou! Nossa notável empresária. – disse Afrodite.

\- Boa noite a todos. – ela disse dirigindo-se à cadeira destinada a ela na mesa do Conselho. Camus não lhe respondeu – ah, sim. Ele a odiava também – e Milo cumprimentou-lhe como um aceno de mão, um belo sorriso e uma piscada de olho.

\- Soube que agora está investindo no meu ramo de negócios, é verdade? – perguntou Afrodite sentando-se mais a vontade e colocando os pés na mesa.

\- Sim e não.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Que a minha proposta é bem diferente da sua. Não precisa ter medo. Não vou invadir seus negócios.

\- Ah, não me preocupo. Mas fiquei interessado.

\- Espere e verá.

\- Mas que mulher misteriosa! – comentou Milo.

\- Mas não pra pro seu bico. Aliás, acho que não é pro bico de nenhum de nós.

\- Obrigada pelo elogio Afrodite. – ainda que ela soubesse que aquilo não era verdadeiramente um elogio vindo dele. Era apenas uma maneira de desmoralizá-la sem ofendê-la abertamente. Afrodite também não era seu maior fã, mas ele podia ser bem educado se lhe conviesse.

\- Por Deus, será que Saga ainda vai demorar a descer? – perguntou um entediado Camus.

\- Ora, ora, parece que estamos incomodando alguém... – disse Milo.

\- Sabemos bem como tudo isso vai acabar. Ela vai falar alguma besteira como sempre, irritar Saga e não discutiremos nem a metade do que importa de verdade.

\- Senhores, parece que temos um vidente na sala! – Amani disse e recebeu um olhar que se pudesse lhe fuzilar, tinha feito.

\- Diga-me Camus, pode prever os números da loteria?

\- Muito engraçado, Afrodite. – respondeu o outro.

\- O que é engraçado? – perguntou Aiolia quando entrou na sala.

\- O Camus com a cara azeda, fazendo previsões sobre a noite de hoje – respondeu Afrodite.

\- Ei caras, - Aiolia falou usando um tom sério que nunca usava, junto a uma expressão fechada – não façam isso. Sério. Você deviam se envergonhar de estar zoando o Camus! Por que não o deixam em paz?

\- Obrigado Aiolia.

\- De nada amigo. É que eles não percebem o quão feio é ficar zombando do defeito dos outros! Você não tem culpa de ter essa cara feia e amarrada o tempo todo.

A sala toda explodiu em risos. Camus lançou o mesmo olhar que havia lançado a Amani antes.

-Ora, ora, então estão todos se divertindo esta noite. – Saga entrou e num piscar de olhos toda a diversão se foi e deu lugar à tensão e polidez. Exceto por ela.

\- É. Estávamos até você chegar e acabar com toda a graça do momento. – Amani respondeu, sentando-se em sua cadeira e cruzando as pernas.

\- E lá vamos nós... – Camus comentou baixinho.

\- Eu não vou me aborrecer com você hoje, mulher. Meu humor não está dos melhores.

\- Ah sim, querido, sabemos disso. Acho que você e Camus têm compartilhado do mesmo limão azedo – o comentário fez como que Aiolia e Milo dessem uma ele risada.

\- Se não vai falar nada que seja importante, melhor ficar calada Amani.

Como que sabendo que os ânimos poderiam se inflamar, Afrodite resolveu acabar com aquela história.

\- Onde está Aiolos?

\- Não sei. O irmão dele é outro. E não estou nem ai se ele está atrasado ou não. Isso é problema dele, não meu.

\- Por que quando Aiolos atrasa você não liga e se eu atraso um minuto que seja, você me dá um sermão?

\- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, mulher! Você viram do que eu estava falando antes, quando vocês estavam fazendo chacota?

\- Calma meu bem. Não precisa ficar tão nervosinho.

\- Chega de palhaçada e vamos começar isso de uma vez por todas. Antes de qualquer coisa, Afrodite, alguma outra noticia do Conselho Aristocrático?

\- Não. Nenhuma.

\- Continue monitorando.

\- Vou continuar.

\- Enfim. Noite passada eu me reuni com Aiolos e Afrodite e eles não me trouxeram noticias muito boas. E quando não há noticias muito boas, vocês sabem que precisamos de medidas imediatas. É bem provável que a aristocracia esteja armando algo pois tem se reunido muito frequentemente, e eu não gosto disso. Estão todos empolgados com este maldito caçador misterioso. E este miserável está sendo uma pedra no meu sapato! Então vamos lá, o que diabos vocês também estão fazendo pra resolver este problema? Aiolia, vou lhe fazer a mesma pergunta que fiz ao seu irmão ontem a noite: onde estão seus garotos, que até agora mão conseguiram fazer nada? Afrodite, aproveite e me responda você também. Onde estão seus guardiões? Temos duas linhas de luta que trabalham exclusivamente para a defesa e vigilância da raça e nenhum das duas resulta em nada! Qual dos dois me responderá primeiro?

\- Estou certo de que Aiolia lhe disse que não temos tantos guardiões vivos para cobrir tantas áreas da cidade.

\- E por que não forma novos guardiões?

\- Porque leva anos de treinamento para isso. Do jeito que estamos hoje, você acha mesmo que alguém vai querer se submeter a um treinamento tão longo e árduo? Além do mais, ontem mesmo, após sair daqui, me reuni com Aiolia para redividirmos as rondas de vigilância.

\- É, e ele como sempre ficou com as áreas que mais convém. Ouça Saga, é o seguinte, eu e meu grupo já temos bastante trabalho estando próximo do território dos lobos. Também temos bastante trabalho com os caçadores Degenerados que aparecem. Estamos praticamente sendo babás de todos vocês, quando na verdade, somos guerreiros de linha de frente de combate. Mas até ai, tudo bem por há séculos não temos combates como antigamente. Mas estamos todos sobrecarregados! Vocês acham que é fácil lidar com aqueles cachorros fedorentos o tempo todo? Eles sempre estão querendo burlar as regras! Enquanto isso, as meninas de Afrodite desfilam pelas áreas nobres da cidade.

\- Meus guardiões não são meninas! E nem desfilam por canto nenhum!

\- Então você está admitindo que eles não fazem nada realmente?

\- Meus guardiões são bem mais competentes, organizados e melhores que as suas máquinas de guerra!

\- CHEGA! Nenhum dos dois está sendo competente de verdade nesse momento! Esse maldito covarde que não mostra a cara está sendo muito melhor que vocês! E está me tirando a paciência!

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Enquanto os três discutiam sobre o Conselho Aristocrático, guardiões, vigilância e tudo mais, Amani apenas os observava. Sempre do mesmo jeito. Sempre a mesma discussão. Sempre um jogando a batata quente para o outro, Céus, será que eles não percebiam quanto tempo estavam perdendo? Estava apenas aguardando o momento certo de dizer algo. E ali estava ele.

\- CHEGA! Nenhum dos dois está sendo competente de verdade nesse momento! Esse maldito covarde que não mostra a cara está sendo muito melhor que vocês! E está me tirando a paciência!

\- E quanto a você Saga? – ela começou – O que você está fazendo para resolver este problema?

\- Não se atreva, Amani.

\- Ah, me atrevo sim. Esse tempo todo eu o vi cobrando de Aiolia e Afrodite que eles fizessem algo, mas e você? O que está fazendo? Sim, por que se os aristocratas estão se amotinando a culpa não é só dos dois, mas sua também. O que pretende fazer para contornar isso, estando você no comando? É muito fácil cobrar dos outros, não é?

\- Esse assunto não lhe diz respeito. Melhor ficar na sua.

\- Não vou ficar na minha porque esse assunto me diz respeito sim, pois como civil, eu posso ser afetada pela sua falta de compromisso conosco! Mas volto a você depois. Meu assunto agora é com eles dois. Quanto tempo mais vocês vão perder com essa discussão idiota? Afrodite, seus guardiões não são melhores que os guerreiros de Aiolia e nem seus guerreiros são melhores que os guardiões de Afrodite. São dois grupos bem diferentes, que fazem coisas diferentes! Pelo amor de Deus! E ao invés de discutirem isso, porque não unem os grupos e procuram aprender uns com os outros? E ao invés de duas linhas de luta competindo uma com a outra, teriam somente uma, mais forte e mais inteligente, já que os inimigos não se posicionam mais como as linhas de batalha de antigamente.

\- Ah, por favor, mulher! Não diga besteiras! O que você acha que entende de estratégias de luta ou de guerra pra querer opinar sobre isso? – disse Camus olhando pra ela totalmente irritado.

\- Muito mais do que você imagina. – olhar frio que ela lhe lançou chegou a lhe assustar.

\- Como eu disse antes, Amani, é melhor você ficar na sua. Você não tem a menor ideia do que significa o termo "sangrar pela raça", tampouco carrega cicatrizes que possam provar isso. Não sabe empunhar uma arma ou dar um soco. Suas opiniões sobre este assunto são a mesma coisa que nada. Então elas não valem. Não servem. Então não nos faça perder tempo. Chega de passar vergonha, não acha?

\- O único que passa vergonha aqui é você Saga. E pelo mesmo motivo que me acusa. Não abra a boca pra falar do que você não sabe. E você não sabe nada sobre a minha vida. É verdade que não carrego cicatrizes como vocÊs, mas sim, eu sei atirar e sei lutar. Meu irmão fez questão de me ensinar e sempre treinamos alguma coisa. Não, eu não tenho nem a metade da experiência de todos vocês juntos, mas você não deveria me menosprezar dessa maneira. Posso surpreendê-lo de uma maneira que você nem imagina e você não iria gostar nem um pouco disso. E antes de falar sobre o que eu sei ou não fazer, você deveria aprender a ser um bom regente. Tudo que acontece é culpa sua. Antes de jogar a culpa em um dos dois aqui, lembre-se disso. Um bom líder reconhece seu erro. E antes de corrigir os outros, ele corrige a si mesmo. Baixa um pouco a sua bola, meu bem. – Saga estava bufando de raiva e ia rebater cada palavra quando a viu se levantar e recolher a bolsa – Senhores, boa noite.

\- Aonde diabos você pensa que vai?

\- Embora. Você mesmo disse que minhas opiniões são o mesmo que nada, então não valem e nem servem. E já que você não quer perder tempo, eu também não quero. Então como meu "ponto" já está "marcado", hora de ir embora. Então, se me der licença, boa noite. – e ela saiu desfilando e arrumando os cabelos e o vestido.

\- Volte aqui! Amani! – mas ela já tinha atravessado e fechado a porta – Cigana dos infernos!

\- Eu avisei que ela faria isso. Você devia proibi-la de abrir a boca, já que não pode expulsá-la do Conselho – disse Camus

\- Ela me irrita!

\- Mas sabe – Aiolia começou – Eu concordo com o que ela disse.

\- O que? Você está louco? – Camus perguntou.

\- Definitivamente você ficou louco, Aiolia. – foi a vez de Afrodite dizer algo.

\- Não. Não fiquei. E quer saber, se eu concordo com ela, isso significa que minha opinião também não vale nada, não é? Então to dando o fora!

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Amani havia saído da sala de reuniões, mas ainda não havia ido embora.

Sentou-se aborrecida em um dos sofás da antessala de saco cheio daquilo tudo. Tudo que queria era ter ficado em casa, mas por ela e por Farraj, tinha de fazer aquilo. Aquela era uma promessa antiga que havia feito a Shion em troca dela e do irmão poderem ficar na cidade.

Antes de Shion ter passado o controle da cidade `Saga, o atual príncipe, e ter sumido por aí, as reuniões de Conselho eram tão mais fáceis. Ele podia até aborrecer-se com ela algumas vezes, mas jamais a desmoralizou perante os outros e nem permitia que alguém o fizesse. Política e gentileza andavam de mãos dadas com ele.

Saga no entanto, era o oposto de tudo. Ainda que com o passar do tempo alguns membros tivessem mudado suas atitudes para com ela, aquele ali parece que não mudaria nunca, mesmo que houvesse a coisa do sexo entre eles. Sim, porque no fim das contas, sexo era apena sexo.

Merda.

Precisava ir embora dali.

Estava prestes a levantar quando Aiolia apareceu ali.

\- Hey, você ainda está aqui? Achei que já estivesse longe.

\- Na verdade, eu já estava de saída. Mas e você? O que está fazendo aqui fora?

\- Ahm... eu também saí da reunião.

-Sério? Por que?

\- Porque eu concordei com tudo que você disse.

\- Que ótima desculpa para sair e dar um jeito na sua ressaca.

\- Não usei isso como desculpa. Eu realmente concordo com você.

\- O que? – sua expressão foi de extrema surpresa e logo depois de descrença – Ah, claro. Muito engraçado Aiolia.

\- Não, eu falo sério. Eu realmente concordo com o que você disse.

\- Isso... Ahn... eu... não sei nem o que dizer. Obrigada. Eu acho. – ela respondeu, mas ainda sem acreditar muito. Então Aiolia sentou-se no sofá também de frente para ela.

\- Acho que deve ser estranho para você ouvir isso, não é? Está acostumada a ninguém te dar ouvidos no Conselho. Eu fui um que fez muito isso, mas sabe, ultimamente suas opiniões tem me feito refletir e ver que você tem razão.

\- Isso me deixa surpresa de verdade.

\- Estamos perdendo muito tempo com essas coisas pequenas.

\- Exatamente como eu disse. Há também outros fatores, mas esse é o principal.

\- Onde você aprendeu a ter esse tipo de visão?

\- Meu irmão. Ele já foi um guerreiro como vocês. Infelizmente hoje ele não pode mais lutar porque sofreu um dano permanente no braço da espada, então não tem mais tanta força e agilidade como antes. Mas tem uma excelente mira e me ensina o que pode. Posso não ter cicatrizes de guerra, mas, como disse lá dentro, não sou uma total inútil e posso muito bem surpreender vocês.

\- Da maneira que você pensa, eu não duvido nenhum pouco que isso possa acontecer.

Amani sorriu com aquela afirmação. Parecia ser sincera. Talvez pudesse dar um pouco mais de abertura a ele, pelo menos para ver até onde aquilo poderia chegar já que era ainda algo muito suspeito.

\- Ei, eu te devo desculpas. Pelo menos de minha parte.

\- Tudo bem. Desculpas aceitas.

\- Admiro sua coragem de enfrentar Saga daquele jeito. A cara que ele faz é ótima. Me diverte durante horas.

\- Você é bem corajoso para algumas outras coisas Aiolia, porque não o enfrenta também? Eu sei que existem coisas que não lhe agradam, muito antes de você concordar comigo em algo.

\- É. Realmente existem coisas que me deixam puto. Como o fato de ele a maioria das vezes culpa a mim e a minha equipe pelas merdas que acontecem. Não somos os únicos nessa merda de cidade que não fazem as coisas direito. E na verdade, não é que não façamos direito. Apenas estamos sobrecarregados.

\- Você e seus rapazes têm muito trabalho no território de vocês, eu sei.

\- Sabe? Como? Ah, claro. Esqueci. Eu não sou muito bem relacionado por ai, então logicamente que as pessoas falam de mim. Não tenho uma fama muito boa.

\- Entendo você sobre ser uma pária social.

\- Eu acho que não. Sem ofensas.

\- Ah, não ofende, mas devo dizer que está achando errado.

\- Não posso acreditar.

\- Apesar de todo dinheiro na minha conta bancárias, eu sou apenas uma civil, mas os aristocratas confundem esse fato com ter uma linhagem importante. Então sei de muitas coisas sobre muita gente, já que eles não tem freio na língua. Então de alguma maneira ele descobrem que sou e BUM, eu viro uma pária social. Ao menos, eles continuam engordando minhas contas bancárias já que continuam frequentando meus estabelecimentos. Não sabem que são meus.

Ambos riram daquela afirmação final.

\- É duro lidar com tudo isso algumas vezes, mas sabe, eu não ligo muito. Não mais. No fim das contas, sempre vou ser culpado de toda essa merda.

\- Mas isso não é justo. Por esse motivo eu digo a você que enfrente o Saga.

\- Não posso fazer isso. Eu e meu irmão devemos muito a ele. Mas você pode, então por favor, - Aiolia uniu as mãos na frente do corpo rogando a Amani – Continue! Você não faz ideia do quanto me diverte!

O riso maior agora foi dela. Um riso de divertimento, longo, límpido. Bem na hora em que Saga abriu a porta da sala de reuniões.

\- O que você dois fazem aqui? – perguntou irritado.

\- Merda. – disseram os dois em uníssono.

\- Saíram da reunião para ficar batendo papo aqui fora? Eu não posso acreditar nisso!

\- É melhor eu ir embora. – disse Aiolia levantando-se do sofá – Tenho ronda daqui a pouco.

\- É, eu também vou. Boa sorte em fazer a ronda tomado pela ressaca.

\- Obrigado.

\- Amani. Na minha sala. Agora! E não finja que não me ouviu – Saga exigiu e retornou ao interior da sala.

\- Oh, oh. Parece que estou encrencada.

\- Boa sorte com isso.

\- Obrigada. Parece que vou precisar mesmo.

\- Ei. Foi bom conversar com você. Espero que possamos fazer isso outras vezes.

\- Ahn... Claro. A qualquer momento.

\- Eu gosto da maneira que você pensa.

\- Obrigada. De novo.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Estava furioso e andava de um lado para o outro na sala, como um leão preso na jaula. Aquela porcaria de reunião já não tinha sido fácil e agora, aquilo. Abrir a porta e encontrar Amani e Aiolia, os dois desertores daquela noite conversando alegremente do lado de fora. E ela rindo. Um sorriso largo e aberto, de maneira que ele conseguia ver suas presas mesmo de longe. Cigana maldita. Se ela achava que ia bagunçar as coisas daquele jeito, estava completamente enganada e provaria aquilo a ela!

\- Sabe, se não tomar cuidado pode abrir um buraco no chão dessa maneira.

Ah sim. Quando ele se virou, ali estava ela. Recostada na porta, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo. Os cabelos ondulados estavam soltos e formavam uma moldura em seu rosto. Os olhos cor de mel estavam com aquela expressão de uma felina caçadora. Brilhantes. Merda.

\- Será que você pode me dizer de uma vez por todas qual o seu problema?

\- Eu não tenho problema nenhum, querido. Pelo contrário. Você que parece ter problemas comigo. Logo, é você que tem que me dizer alguma coisa. – ela respondeu desencostando da porta, atravessando o salão num desfile quase hipnótico para ele, passando pelo seu lado e parando na cabeceira oposta da mesa. – E então? O que você quer comigo?

\- Por que você faz essas coisas? Por que tem de ser tão irritante? Por que não pode apenas ficar calada e nos poupar de tanta bobagem?

\- Porque eu faço parte do Conselho e esse é meu dever. Você não pode me proibir disso. Não pode me proibir de falar. Então é melhor não perder seu tempo com isso. Alguma outra argumentação? – como ele não lhe respondeu, ela continuou, vendo-o retirar o terno e afrouxar a gravata – Ótimo. Por que eu preciso falar com você.

\- Você precisa falar comigo? Você? É sério isso?

\- Sim. É sério.

\- Vai reclamar do que agora?

\- Não vou reclamar.

\- O que é, então?

\- Ahn... Isso, entre você e eu – ela fez o gesto indicando a ambos com a mão – precisa acabar.

\- O que seria "isso"? – Saga repetiu o mesmo gesto enquanto se aproximava dela.

\- Você sabe. Você e eu...

\- Não faço a menor ideia do que está falando.

Ah droga! Ele tinha começado o jogo. Aproximava-se dela como um felino caçador, avaliando-a, sentindo seu cheiro, medindo-a dos pés a cabeça, imaginando o que faria com ela. Maldito fosse. Ele sabia que aquele tipo de coisa a excitava e ela lutava contra si mesma naquele momento para não se deixar levar por aquilo.

\- Sabe sim. E está fazendo isso nesse exato momento. Não banque o predador essa noite. Não... vai funcionar.

\- Continuo sem saber do que está falando.

\- Sexo! Estou falando de sexo! – quando ela aumentou o volume da voz ele parou no lugar e ela aproveitou para se afastar dele. – Isso... precisa parar.

\- E por que? – aqueles olhos azuis continuavam brilhando e lhe analisando.

\- Porque sim. Não é nada agradável ver você me... – mas ela foi interrompida quando sentiu o corpo dele colado ao seu, em suas costas. Sua voz grave e ao mesmo tempo rouca pelo desejo lhe falando ao pé do ouvido, enquanto o braço forte e musculoso lhe envolvia a cintura.

\- Você tem certeza disso? Porque eu definitivamente acho que não tem. Posso sentir seu cheiro. Posso farejar e sentir o gosto do seu desejo. Não faça joguinhos comigo. Você sabe que não precisa disso.

\- Não... estou fazendo... fazendo joguinhos. – a ponta do nariz de Saga deslizava pela maciez da pele do pescoço dela, captando o cheiro do perfume forte e adocicado.

\- Então me responda se tem certeza de que quer mesmo por um ponto final nisso. – Saga apertou mais o braço ao redor da cintura dela e a puxou para mais perto de si, de maneira que ela pudesse sentir o quão excitado estava. – Você quer? Porque acho que tenho algo bem aqui que vai fazê-la mudar de ideia. Pode sentir?

É claro que ela podia sentir a grande e grossa ereção presa dentro das calças dele. Principalmente porque ele havia levado sua mão direto até ali. Jogo baixo. Jogo sujo. E ficava ainda mais sujo – e excitante – porque ele suspirava de prazer ao pé de seu ouvido enquanto mexia a mão dela por cima do tecido. Maldito seja!

Ela ia resistir.

Ele não ia conseguir derrubar suas defesas

Ela ia resistir.

Ela ia resistir.

Ela ia...

Merda.

Virando-se dentro daquele abraço Amani definitivamente não resistiu e afundou ambas as mãos nos longos cabelos negros de Saga e puxou-o para um beijo cheio de desejo, luxúria e claro, fome. De ambos.

\- Viu só? – ele disse entre seus lábios – Eu disse.

\- Cala a boca.

Enquanto os lábios encarregavam-se dos beijos, as mãos de Amani, ágeis, já haviam desfeito o nó da gravata por inteiro, aberto os botões da camisa e agora puxavam-na para fora. As mãos de Saga tratavam de puxar o vestido dela para cima, para ter mais pele exposta e poder deslizar suas mãos, mas estava tendo dificuldades, pois o mesmo era em justo e não iria subir muito mais.

\- Mas que inferno! – ele estava prestes a usar da força quando ela o interrompeu.

\- Não ouse rasgar meu vestido!

\- Que seja!

Num movimento forte e rápido, Saga virou-a de costas para procurar o zíper. Uma vez achada a peça, ele tratou de agir rápido e num instante Amani estava completamente despida.

Completamente cheio de desejo, ele puxou o ar pelos dentes e sentiu sua ereção pulsar forte ainda presa dentro das calças diante do que tinha na sua frente: nua. Totalmente nua.

\- Olhe só você. Aposto que está pronta pra mim.

\- Descubra você mesmo. – ela enroscou um dos braços no pescoço dele, puxando-o para um beijo e levou a mão masculina, que antes a prendia pela cintura até o ponto no meio de suas pernas. Ao fazer isso, seus seios empinaram-se e Saga chiou entre seus lábios. Ela estava muito mais do que pronta pra ele.

\- Céus, você está perfeita assim.

Ele afastou-se dela por um instante apenas para remover o resto de roupa. Amani sentiu falta daquele contato, mas não foi por muito tempo, porque quando menos esperou estava com a cara grudada na mesa e sentindo o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu.

\- Você adora me deixar louco assim, não é? Faz de propósito.

\- Você gosta disso que eu sei.

\- Ah sim, adoro. – enquanto respondia a ela, ele movimentava o quadril de modo que a ponta de sua ereção roçava-lhe a entrada e lhe estimulava. – Você é perfeita.

\- Você não precisa massagear meu ego, Saga. Deixe que eu mesma faço isso.

\- Não estou massageando seu ego, cigana. Estou massageando o meu. – e massageando outra coisa também. Aquele ponto sensível. E ela estava adorando aquilo. Remexia-se por baixo dele e apertava as pernas na tentativa de aumentar aquela fricção. Mas não podia deixar aquela discussão acabar.

\- Mesmo? E como acha que massageia seu ego desse jeito?

\- Porque só eu como você assim, do jeito que você gosta. – e como pra provar o que tinha dito, ele arremeteu-se dentro dela, num movimento lento, porém intenso.

Amani gemeu alto de prazer.

Droga. Ele estava certo e sabia daquilo. E isso se confirmava cada vez mais a cada movimento que ele fazia, entrando e saindo dela, segurando-a pelos quadris, ouvindo seus gemidos prazerosos.

Tudo bem. Ela estava totalmente desarmada de argumentos e entregue a ele. Podia dizer então que aquele discurso de acabar com aquela "atividade extracurricular" entre eles era sim um joguinho, só pra que sua moral não ficar tão abalada assim.

O fato era que, aquela coisa entre eles, era forte. Não era a primeira vez que um deles tentava dar um ponto final naquela história e não tinha sucesso. Mas o nível em que se aquela coisa toda se encontrava, já estava ficando preocupante.

Saga arremetia forte dentro dela e já quase podia sentir o orgasmo chegando. Estava louco de tanto prazer! Droga. Ela era perfeita! Quando estava transando com ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser no que faziam juntos naquele momento, na maneira como ela respondia suas investidas, na intensidade dos gemidos, no cheiro dela, na maciez da pele, dos cabelos, dos lábios. Ele se encaixava perfeitamente nela.

\- Me morda. – ela pediu entre gemidos.

\- O que?

\- Me morda! Eu... eu estou quase... gozando!

Prontamente ele atendeu ao pedido, puxando-a para cima pelos cabelos e cravando suas presas no pescoço macio.

Amani gritou. De dor e prazer. Havia atingido o orgasmo no momento exato em que sentiu a mordida dele, mas Saga ainda se movimentava dentro dela e ela sabia que ele também não aguentaria mais tanto tempo. Então para provoca-lo mais ainda, ela rebolava e apertava as pernas ao redor de seu membro.

Ela o ouvia gemer e sentia que ele lhe puxava mais para si enquanto bebia direto de seu pescoço. Estava completamente louco. E Amani adorava aquilo. Saber que o tinha sob seu controle daquele jeito era ótimo. Ela sabia que ele se sentia da mesma maneira, mas ambos também sabiam que aquilo era temporário. Era só enquanto o sexo rolava. Não que os dois fossem fãs de querer assumir o controle de algo, mas ao fim de tudo, uma sensação de ausência de algo os acometia.

Quando Saga gozou, suas presas finalizaram o contato com a pele macia para que ele pudesse aliviar o grito que havia em sua garganta. Estava tão entorpecido que suas pernas fraquejaram e ele foi ao chão, levando Amani consigo.

O sangue dela o deixava assim. Era como uma droga líquida que ele poderia muito bem se viciar. Forte, doce e espesso, tão bom quanto um vinho de excelente qualidade, revigorante. Ninguém mais tinha um sangue como aquele. Nem mesmo a mais pura aristocrata de quem ele já tinha bebido há dois séculos.

Amani era diferente e ele sabia disso. Em todos os sentidos.

\- Mas que diabos, Saga!

\- Venha aqui. Me deixe lamber seu pescoço e fechar as feridas.

Como ela não obedeceu prontamente, ele puxou seu braço e a derrubou por cima dele novamente e lhe lambeu as feridas causadas pela mordida.

\- Mas que porra!

\- Não seja teimosa.

\- Eu não estava sendo, seu idiota. – ainda por cima dele, ela lhe bateu no ombro enquanto tentava se levantar, o que estava difícil no momento, já que o braço dele a prendia contra si.

\- Cuidado com a boca.

\- Ou o que? Vai cortar fora minha língua?

\- Não. Mas acho que vou trazê-la pra dentro da minha boca pra brincar com a minha, o que acha? – ela apenas riu – Ou talvez, _eu_ devesse estar dentro de você de novo.

Num brusco movimento ele estava por cima dela novamente, ajeitando-se entre suas pernas, com a ereção dura e pesada roçando aquele centro quente e úmido mais uma vez. Aquela visão que tinha abaixo de si... O rosto levemente corado pelo esforço anterior, as gotículas de suor que escorriam dele, os olhos absurdamente brilhantes de desejo, os lábios entreabertos, os cabelos esparramados... Céus, ela era linda mesmo. Tão perfeita. Tão maravilhosa. Uma pena que a relação deles seria somente aquilo. Sexo. Nada além disso.

Desde seu último relacionamento, há 200 anos ele não queria se envolver com mais ninguém que não fosse pra beber de seu sangue e poder aliviar-se. Essas coisas, definitivamente, não eram pra ele. Guerreiros não se apaixonavam por outra coisa que não suas armas, sua luta, seu propósito. Amani não era uma guerreira. Era só uma civil com sorte suficiente em ser podre de rica, mas parecia acompanhar aquele mesmo pensamento.

Não sabia nada da vida dela, mas achava que ela nunca havia tido um parceiro fixo. Ou que nunca havia se apaixonado por alguém. Dada a maneira que se comportava e as coisas que sabia fazer na cama, com certeza havia passado pela mão de vários outros antes dele. E provavelmente continuava passando. Não que ele achasse que ela fosse uma vadia. Pelo contrário. A vida era dela e ela fazia o que quisesse. Abria as pernas pra quem quisesse. Ainda que em certo ponto isso o incomodasse. Não gostava de pensar na ideia de outro tentando fazer melhor que ele, ainda que ninguém soubesse daquela relação entre eles.

O fato era que, ela também não queria aprofundar aquela relação assim como ele. Mesmo que algumas outras vezes já tivessem tentado acabar – ele por receio e ela, ele nem sabia porque – não conseguiam. Era um jogo divertido, viciante, prazeroso, perigoso.

\- Vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de bobo ou vai fazer o que tem que fazer? – a voz dela lhe tirou daquele devaneio.

Com um sorriso sarcástico e um só movimento ele estava dentro dela de novo e Amani gemeu alto de prazer. Ah sim. O jogo aquela vez teria um ritmo diferente pelo jeito. Ótimo. Odiava jogos repetidos.

Merda, mal tinham começado e ela já sentia vontade de gozar outra vez. Maldito fosse ele. Estava completamente certo quando disse que só ele a comia do jeito que ela gostava. A prova estava ali, prestes a chegar. E conhecendo-o como ela a conhecia, se ele percebesse isso, faria aquela sensação e o final dela vir de novo, e de novo, e de novo... E era o que gostava daquela relação entre eles. Conheciam-se bem o suficiente para saber o que lhes aprazia e ninguém cobrava nada de ninguém.

\- Droga! Quero você no meu pescoço, cigana.

\- Será que pode parar de me chamar assim?

Momentaneamente ele parou de se movimentar.

\- Isso incomoda você?

\- Bom, sim. Eu não sou cigana. E se eu fosse, já teria matado você por usar essa palavra num tom pejorativo.

\- Não achei que isso a incomodasse.

\- Não incomoda. Só o tom com que usa ela.

\- Desculpe por isso então.

\- Ora, ora, um milagre acaba de acontecer. Você me pedindo desculpas por algo!

\- Cala a boca – ele disse já entre os lábios dela, voltando a bombeá-la com força. – e morda meu pescoço.

Claramente ela não obedeceu de novo e ele pediu novamente pontuando cada palavra com uma estocada. Era exatamente o que ela queria.

\- Morda. Meu. Pescoço! – mas tudo o que ele obteve foram gemidos entre risadas – Está fazendo de propósito, não é? Maldita.

\- Cale essa maldita boca, me leve pro sofá e me deixe montar em você. Ai sim você me tem no seu pescoço.

Saga prontamente atendeu aquele pedido, só porque precisava quase que desesperadamente que ela estivesse ali, mordendo-o, sugando-o, bebendo-o. Merda. Aquilo era extremamente delicioso e ele queria gozar novamente sentindo as presas dela em si.

E assim o fez.

Quando tudo terminou, ele ainda a manteve ali, montada nele, envolta em seus braços e lambendo seu pescoço para fechar as feridas recém-abertas. Afundou uma das mãos no cabelo macio e acariciou os fios.

\- Seu cheiro é uma delícia, mulher.

\- O seu também.

\- Eu poderia me viciar nele.

\- E eu também, no seu.

\- Mas eu não vou fazer isso.

\- E nem eu.

\- Isso é bom.

\- Sim. É excelente.

Sem avisar Amani se levantou do colo dele, deixando à mostra o membro já flácido de Saga. Foi até sua bolsa, checou o celular para ver se haviam mensagens novas ou alguma chamada e abaixou-se para pegar seu vestido.

\- Aonde pensa que vai?

\- Para minha casa. O sol vai nascer daqui a pouco.

\- Você sabe que essa casa tem vários quartos, não sabe?

\- Sim, sei.

\- Então por que não fica aqui?

\- Porque essa não é a minha casa. Além do mais, todos os outros membros do Conselho, com a exceção de Aiolia, moram aqui nesse complexo, independente da vida que tenham. Não acha que seria estranho para eles me encontrar aqui na noite seguinte, com a mesma roupa dessa noite, sendo que eu saí da reunião antes deles e por uma porta diferente da que eles costumam usar?

\- E daí? Isso não é problema deles.

\- Mas é nosso. Você não quer expor isso pra ninguém, lembra? E eu também não quero. É só sexo, Saga. Nada mais. Mas é algo privado. Só nosso. Se nem meu irmão sabe – mentiu – não quero que outros saibam. Agora chega desse assunto e me ajude a fechar meu vestido.

Ele não se mexeu. Permaneceu na mesma posição em que estava: recostado no sofá, braços abertos e apoiados no encosto e as pernas também abertas, revelando seu membro duro e ereto mais uma vez. Os olhos azuis estavam olhando direto para os olhos cor de mel.

\- Você vai cuidar disso aí sozinho assim como eu vou ter de dar um jeito sozinha no meu vestido. Sinto muito querido. Não vamos passar essa manhã juntos.

\- Sem problema. – a única coisa que mudou de posição foi um braço. Para ir direto à orgulhosa ereção. Para cima e para baixo. Para cima e para baixo. Cima e baixo.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Margarida:** continuo apoiando a ideia de você voltar a escrever FH, independente da maneira. Se do zero ou de onde parou. Kkkkk Eu tenho preparado algo bem legal pro Aiolos, mas ainda quero pensar em como vou conduzir isso pra não dar chico lá na frente pq a personagem em questão eu tava trabalhando pra outra pessoa, mas mudei de ideia. Mas tá bem encaminhado. Juro juradinho! Saga e Amani... mana esses dois me dão um trabalho... kkkkkkkk mas me divirto olha. Sempre um mais teimoso que o outro.

* * *

N.A.: Gente, eu não quero ser chata, nem encrenqueira, nem implicante e nem qqr coisa do tipo, mas já fiquei sabendo q tem gnt por ai, das antigas do que anda falando de mim, fazendo comentários desnecessários acerca de uns acontecidos do passado. Gostaria de pedir que me deixassem de fora de tais comentários, seja por lembrança, seja por citação, por associação, seja por qqr outro motivo. Eu nada mais tenho a ver com qqr uma de vcs. Quando me afastei é pq não queria nada disso. então assim como esqueci vcs, por obséquio, me esqueçam tb. O passado fica no passado e é pra frente que se anda. Pelo jeito só eu que andei, né?

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

\- Vamos lá, cara. Você deve ter encontrado alguma coisa a mais.

\- Não encontrei nada. Já revi todas as evidências milhares de vezes e não consigo encontrar nada de diferente ou algo que possa indicar qualquer coisa além do que eu já disse pra vocês.

\- Saga está pra me arrancar fora a cabeça.

\- Talvez ele devesse arrancar fora a dele e deixar a sua no lugar. As coisa só estão esse caos assim por culpa dele.

\- Vamos lá, não é tão ruim assim, Máscara.

\- Ah não? Então experimente ficar no meu lugar. Faça o que eu faço, ouça o que eu ouço. Acha que é fácil ser chamado toda vez pra limpar o rastro que aquele filho de uma puta deixa toda vez que faz o serviço que você, seu irmão e Afrodite deviam fazer?

\- Imagino que não.

\- Olha Aiolos, você sabe que eu não tenho nada contra você, mas essa porra toda tá ficando insuportável! Todo mundo só quer jogar as coisas em cima de mim! Sabe quanto tempo faz que eu não transo? Sabe quanto tempo faz que eu não vou a qualquer outro lugar encher a cara e arrumar uma briga pra me distrair? Já perdi a conta! Tudo por culpa de vocês!

\- Se lhe serve de consolo, tenho de lidar diretamente com Saga. Ele pode ser meu melhor amigo, mas consegue dificultar até uma soma de 2 mais 2 e fazer sua cabeça fritar.

\- Isso é problema seu, não meu. O que tinha pra dizer sobre as cenas e evidências que eu já revi, eu já disse. Não há nada de novo. Nem sobre aqueles símbolos.

\- Você disse que eles pareciam hieróglifos, certo?

\- Sim.

\- Saga ontem levantou uma hipótese sobre um clã antigo que nasceu e sumiu no Oriente.

\- Sei. Os Falak. Já ouvi a lenda. Mas não há muita coisa documentada sobre eles, de maneira que não se sabe se existiram de verdade ou não. Logo, se as marcas são algo que possa estar relacionado a eles, nunca saberemos. A não ser que vocês achem esse filho da puta e façam ele abrir o bico.

\- Sua sutileza é admirável, meu caro Máscara da Morte. – Afrodite havia entrado na mesma sala em que os dois estavam. – Sentimos sua falta na reunião desta noite, Aiolos.

\- Imagino que sim. Mas eu precisava me reunir com Máscara hoje.

\- Talvez devesse conversar com seu irmão mais tarde.

\- Por que? O que houve?

\- Parece que ele anda fazendo novas amizades e talvez isso não seja muito bom pra ele.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Digamos que ele está se metendo com amizades ilícitas, daquelas que só prejudicam o "rendimento escolar".

\- Mas que diabos...

\- Se você continuar enrolando pra dizer o que tá acontecendo, o meu punho vai enrolar na sua cara e você não vai gostar nada, nada. – Mascara da Morte, irritado, interrompeu os dois.

\- Talvez você não fosse gostar do que aconteceria com você se fizesse isso. Mas enfim. Aiolos, seu irmão deve ter batido forte com a cabeça e adquirido algum problema mental, pois essa noite ele deu apoio a Amani. E ainda saiu da reunião na metade, logo após ela ter saído.

\- O que?

\- O que você ouviu.

\- É cara, seu irmão tá ficando louco, só pode. Aquela dondoca só abre a boca pra falar merda!

\- Dondoca? Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Máscara da Morte! Isso é horrível até pra você!

\- Olha aqui, Malibu Stacy...

\- Malibu Stacy? Céus, as coisas só pioram! É melhor você não dizer mais nada.

\- Então é melhor você dar o fora daqui. Meu punho ainda pode enrolar na sua cara.

\- Que seja. Aiolos, é melhor você achar seu irmão e colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele. Acho que as coisas podem ficar um pouco feias. Boa noite cavalheiros. Uma bela dama me espera em meia hora. – e saiu

\- Mas que porra! A Malibu Stacy vai transar essa noite eu não? Vê o que eu digo pra você? Chega! Enquanto não houver nada de novo nessa merda, eu não vou ficar mais um minuto que seja preso nessa casa velha! Que se foda!

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu dou um jeito com Saga. Preciso encontrar meu irmão agora.

\- Tanto faz.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ainda bem que a aspirina e o chá de qualquer coisa que Betsy tinha lhe dado estava fazendo efeito. Aquela noite de ronda não parecia ser fácil, não sabia explicar o motivo. Talvez fosse o aborrecimento que tinha tido na reunião, mais cedo.

Percorria as ruas da cidade buscando chegar ao local onde começaria sua ronda. Não era muito bom que estivesse fazendo aquilo de moto, mas que se dane. Ainda que estivesse um pouco melhor da ressaca, não ia conseguir se concentrar em porra nenhuma. Mas, de qualquer maneira, era melhor que fosse visto rodando por ai do que ir pra casa e depois ter alguém no seu pé, mais do que já estavam.

Estava quase chegando ao seu destino quando o celular tocou no bolso da sua jaqueta. Encostou em qualquer lugar e tateou os bolsos da roupa atrás do aparelho, fazendo mentalmente um pedido específico: " que seja uma mulher, que seja uma mulher, que seja uma mulher..."

Não era uma mulher.

Merda.

Era problema.

Só podia ser.

Ele nunca ligava sem motivos.

\- Aiolos.

\- Onde você está?

\- Nas ruas.

\- Por que diabos saiu da reunião hoje?

\- Ora, ora, parece então que a Maria de Vila já entrou em ação...

\- E que história é essa de você concordar com qualquer coisa que Amani diz?

\- Olha cara, eu não vou entrar no mérito da coisa com você agora. Minha ronda vai começar e eu sinceramente não quero ninguém enchendo a porra do meu saco depois porque me distraí na ronda. Então se você não se importar, eu vou desligar agora e amanhã nos falamos, beleza? – sem esperar a resposta do irmão, Aiolia finalizou a chamada e guardou novamente o celular no bolso da jaqueta.

Mas que porra era aquela? Agora ia ter de ser submetido àquela merda também? O acordo que Aiolos e Afrodite tinham feito com Saga os deixava livres de certa maneira, mas até que ponto chegava aquilo? Quer dizer, era muito grato por estar vivo e ao lado do seu irmão, que era sua única família, e melhor ainda, estar fazendo uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer que era lutar, mas cara, sentia-se castrado algumas vezes.

E o pior, era sempre tratado como um cão de guarda que ao invés de guardar de verdade, fingia serviço e só bagunçava a área ao redor.

Sempre rebaixado, sempre desmerecido, sempre subestimado.

Cara, que merda era aquela? Ele era um guerreiro de elite nos tempos antigos. E um dos melhores! Lutava ao lado de seu irmão, de Afrodite, de Milo e de Saga. Eles eram os melhores, sem sombra de dúvidas. Então caíram na conversa do gêmeo de Saga. Maldito fosse.

Tudo o que aquele desgraçado queria era foder com a vida do irmão e tinha conseguido aquilo usando eles quatro. Mas Saga havia conseguido reverter a situação. No entanto, ficaram tachados como traidores. E foram presos como traidores, condenados como traidores e seriam mortos como traidores.

Mas eles não eram traidores.

Não, não eram.

Mas havia outra maneira de provar aquilo. Tinha que haver. Uma que não incluísse seu irmão fazendo um acordo que os prenderia a Saga pro resto de suas vidas. Não que aquilo tivesse sido um problema no início. Todos eram guerreiros. Todos eram iguais. Todos pensavam de maneira semelhante. Mas quando Saga ascendeu ao principado, algumas coisas começaram a mudar. Ainda lutavam juntos, mas Saga estava mais distante, fazendo parte de reuniões de Conselho com o grandes da raça.

Mas as coisas ficaram piores mesmo quando Shion sumiu por ai e deixou Saga no comando de tudo como o Príncipe Regente. Seguindo ordens, Saga criou seu próprio Conselho e isso incluía levar seus quatro amigos com ele. Esse foi o problema. Porque Aiolia sabia que o cara odiava aquilo, mas de alguma maneira, aquilo havia mexido com a mente dele e ele tinha pirado. Já não o reconhecia mais e foi ai que passou a estar naquela situação de merda que se encontrava na atualidade. Mais uma vez, só pra se lembrar: rebaixado, desmerecido e subestimado. O cão de guarda de linha de frente que não estava realmente na linha de frente.

Céus, era mesmo tão ruim assim que tivesse dado ouvidos e concordado com o que Amani havia dito? Ao contrário dos outros caras, sentiu que pela primeira vez deveria ouvi-la e sentia que valeria a pena. E valeu. A mulher podia até ser louca e bem abusada de vez em quando, mas era inteligente. Ousada. Esperta. Atual.

Até sentia-se bem em ter dado aquela chance a ela. Porque quando conversaram fora da sala de reuniões, na verdade tinha até gostado daquilo e mudado sua visão. Achava-a uma verdadeira tola e intrusa no início de tudo e assim como os outros nunca entendeu porque Shion permitiu sua entrada no circulo mais importante da raça. Ninguém sabia quem ela era e de onde tinha vindo.

É claro que uma única conversa não bastava pra fazê-lo mudar totalmente de ideia sobre ela ou sobre qualquer outra coisa relativa a ela. Mas a priori, já a via de maneira diferente, pois, ela podia muito bem ser apenas uma vampira fútil, abrir a boca pra falar qualquer coisa ao longo das reuniões apenas por falar e tentar mostrar serviço. Mas não. Pelo que percebeu, ela fazia questão de conversar com o irmão para se manter informada sobre técnicas de guerra, aprendera com ele a lutar pra que pudesse se defender e de certa forma, era uma injustiçada como ele. Quem diria?

Talvez o irmão de Amani tivesse sido realmente um bom guerreiro. Para ter um raciocínio de guerra atual daqueles e como aqueles, o cara deveria ter sido algum tipo de capitão, um segundo em comando, ou até mesmo um bom soldado, quem sabe? Achava que já tinha visto o cara pelos lugares onde andava. Se fosse quem estava pensando que fosse, era um cara legal. Já tinha até trocado umas palavras com ele, pelo que lembrava. Bem apessoado, ficava na sua, às vezes aparecia sozinho, outras vezes com alguém... Parecia bem diferente da irmã. Mas quem era ele pra julgar isso? Não era ele mesmo tão diferente de Aiolos?

Cara, já podia imaginar a encheção de saco que viria na noite seguinte por conta do que tinha feito. Mas dane-se. Se Amani se mantivesse naquela opinião ousada, ele também seguiria por essa linha. Claro que não era estúpido para dizer isso ao irmão no momento em que estivessem conversando. Até porque precisava conhecer mais da opinião dela pra poder dizer com toda certeza que a apoiaria naquilo. Mas, por hora, só aquela noite já bastava, porque, realmente concordava com o que ela tinha dito.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Havia chegado em casa. Mas havia quanto tempo mesmo? Nem sabia. Ainda não havia descido do carro.

Cara que merda havia feito aquela noite de novo? Tinha ido tão decidida a terminar com aquela palhaçada e tinha caído no mesmo erro outra vez. Sentia-se uma verdadeira tola! Mas que inferno! Quanto tempo mais os dois ficariam naquele joguinho infantil de sedução e desejo onde em determinado momento um queria desistir e o outro não deixava? Quantas vezes já tinham feito aquilo?

\- Parabéns pra você, Amani. – disse para si mesma.

Desceu do carro, arrumou o vestido, ativou o controle para fechar a porta da garagem e entrou. O acesso dava diretamente à cozinha e a primeira coisa que ela fez foi servir-se de uma água. Puta merda. Aquilo não ia funcionar. Precisava sem sombra de dúvidas de algo bem mais forte. Sem titubear, abriu a garrafa de vinho e bebeu na boca da garrafa mesmo. Em sua cabeça, apenas um pensamento vigorava: que Farraj não estivesse ali. Que tivesse saído ou que tivesse em seu quarto fazendo qualquer coisa. Mas até isso deu errado naquela noite. Quando entrou na sala, o irmão estava deitado no sofá.

\- Merda.

\- E então? Como foi? – perguntou apenas por perguntar porque a expressão sarcástica em seu rosto já dizia que ele sabia que ela não tinha tido sucesso.

\- Ah, cale essa boca!

Farraj explodiu em risos enquanto ela se sentava no sofá ao lado dele.

\- Tudo bem. Pode rir. Eu mereço isso. Até eu me sinto como uma palhaça.

\- Não se cobre tanto, Amani. Mas tirando isso, como foi a reunião.

\- Não fiquei até o fim.

\- Não? Mas...

\- E foi aí que algo curioso aconteceu.

\- O que?

\- Bom, Saga mais uma vez resolveu ignorar meus comentários. Até aí, nada de novo. Mas hoje, resolvi abandonar a sala pois ele disse que tudo o que eu falava era o mesmo que nada. Enquanto eu estava lá fora, apenas me acalmando, Aiolia apareceu e me acompanhou ali. Disse que também tinha deixado a reunião. Achei que fosse porque ele não estava bem. Você precisava ver a cara dele de ressaca. Mas... o motivo não era aquele.

\- Não me diga que ele saiu em sua defesa.

\- Curiosamente, sim.

\- Mas... Ele sempre concordou com todos os outros em ignorar você.

\- Mas parece que mudou de ideia.

\- E você confia nisso?

\- Nenhum pouco. Ainda que muito dele dissesse a verdade, não acredito cem por cento que ele tenha realmente feito isso. Conversamos um pouco e talvez tenhamos algo em comum. Sabemos bem o que as pessoas falam dele. Assim como também falam de nós.

\- Mas ainda assim é algo diferente, Amani. Quer dizer, as pessoas falam pelo comportamento dele, mas no passado, ele foi um guerreiro da nobreza. Nós aqui, quem somos? Apenas civis. Civis que tiveram sorte de ter uma boa grana. Nem aristocratas nós somos

\- Sim, eu sei. Mas, de qualquer maneira, acho que é algo que podemos aproveitar.

\- Vai usar Aiolia?

\- Não. Mas talvez possamos aproveitar esse fato para conseguir novas informações sobre o que precisamos. Coisas que talvez ainda não tenhamos conhecimento. Vamos deixar as coisas apenas acontecerem.

\- Amani...

\- Não tente me dissuadir disso novamente.

\- Você sabe que isso pode não acabar bem.

\- Eu enfrento as consequências. Amanhã vamos sair.

\- Tudo bem.

Vou subir. Preciso de um banho quente e esquecer essa noite se possível.

\- Não vai conseguir e você sabe. Mas isso é problema seu. Ouça, deixei alguns relatórios na sua mesa, sobre o balanço do mês do Black Swan e a proposta da compra do galpão. Você precisa olhar para aprovar. Mas acho que não vai gostar do preço da proposta que eles fizeram. O espaço não vale tudo aquilo.

\- Tudo bem. Vou olhar.

\- Mais tarde passo com você no escritório. Também levo um pouco de comida. Tenho certeza de que ainda não comeu nada.

\- Acertou em cheio! Por isso amo você!

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Quando entrou em seu quarto, Amani deixou na mesa de cabeceira a garrafa de vinho que havia levado consigo. Cara, que merda de noite tinha sido aquela!

Sentia-se tão cansada de tudo aquilo. Desde o inicio até o fim.

Estava farta de ir pra tantas reuniões cujos assuntos na verdade não lhe interessavam. Qual é? Ela e Farraj tinham um mundo de coisas que haviam conseguido sem a ajuda de ninguém. Por que lhe interessaria saber que a aristocracia estava em crise com a monarquia? Cara, nem aristocrata era naquela merda de cidade. Se eles tinham problemas, então que se resolvessem entre si. Era uma perda de tempo ficar horas presa dentro daquela sala ouvindo o bla-bla-bla que Aiolos e Afrodite traziam a Saga. O que ainda lhe poderia ser útil, seriam os depoimentos de Milo sobre a clínica médica da raça, já que algumas vezes ela mesma ajudou com suprimentos e equipamentos. Por esse fato, Milo era o único que não desfazia dela nas reuniões, mas nunca haviam trocado muitas palavras. Sabia apenas que o cara não se envolvia em lutas, era compenetrado com seu trabalho, meio promíscuo, mas ainda assim, uma boa pessoa.

Estava farta de ser ignorada. O menosprezo na verdade, nem lhe incomodava tanto. Mas queria ser ouvida, mesmo que depois não fizessem proveito de seu comentário. Shion e seus representantes de conselho lhe tratavam com esse respeito, mas Saga fazia tudo diferente. Estava claramente tentando ser alguém que não era. Estava a todo custo tentando provar algo a alguém. Céus, chegava a ser patético!

E por último, estava farta daqueles jogos de prazer com ele. Aonde aquilo ia parar? Em lugar algum, é claro. Estava bem mais claro desde o início. A primeira vez havia sido um erro ocasional. Mas a partir da segunda, já foi estupidez. De ambos. E quando ele tentou dar um fim e ela não deixou? Burrice. Quando ela tentou parar e ele lhe convenceu do contrário? Idiotice.

Por que, por Deus, continuava se submetendo àquilo? Ambos se odiavam e aquilo que tinham, e que não podia nem ser chamado de relação ou relacionamento, era apenas sexo. Deveria ser muito mais fácil terminar tudo. Afinal de contas, sexo você pode fazer com qualquer pessoa que lhe apeteça.

Talvez a resposta estivesse exatamente ai. Transar com outra pessoa. Mostrar-se indisponível a ele.

Mas qual é? Nem aquilo conseguiria fazer. Se já sentia uma culpa por estar envolvendo-se com Saga e por causa disso, estar esquecendo Tarik e tudo o que ele representou em sua vida, imagina envolvendo-se com outro apenas por sexo, só pra dispensar Saga?

Mas que caralho de ideia absurda era aquela, pelo amor de Deus?

Onde estava com a cabeça pra pensar coisas como aquela?

Definitivamente estava ficando louca e precisava colocar um ponto final naquilo. A começar por aquela noite. Então, nada de Tarik – já tinha brigado com Farraj por conta disso e não queria levantar aquele assunto com ele de novo, nada de Saga e nada de sexo. Pensamentos diferentes se formavam forçadamente em sua cabeça enquanto ela entrava no banheiro, enchia a banheira, voltava ao quarto, tomava mais um gole de vinho, tirava as sandálias e o vestido, carregava a garrafa pra dentro do banheiro, entrava na banheira e tentava relaxar.

Tentou pensar na compra do galpão para transforma-lo na sua próxima fonte de renda. Continuando nas tentativas, tentou imaginar como disporia as coisas que queria ali: a cozinha com seu enorme fogão industrial, o balcão onde serviria as bebidas, pratos, lanches e tira gostos a quem quisesse sentar-se ali, a disposição das mesas, o espaço de entretenimento com a pista de dança, a ala vip, e... não.

Não estava funcionando.

Talvez devesse comprar um carro novo. Uma RR vermelha dessa vez. A preta era boa pros dias de ação que tinha com Farraj pelas ruas da cidade, mas a vermelha, seria para os dias de folga ou para os simples dias de trabalho. É. Talvez comprasse um carro novo.

E aquilo não tinha adiantado muito para distraí-la. Precisava de mais coisas.

Mas só tinha pensamentos vazios.

Conversaria com seu Chef na noite seguinte. Mudaria o cardápio do Black Swan.

Não. Não mudaria. E aquilo também não tinha funcionado.

Que merda!

Resolveu afundar na banheira e testar seu fôlego. Quem sabe conseguiria alguma coisa privando seu cérebro de oxigênio por um tempo? Não. Aquilo era mórbido demais. Céus! Estava perdendo o controle de sua sanidade por causa de algumas horas de sexo? Era sério aquilo? Mesmo? Mas que porra!

Quando foi que tudo aquilo passou a importar pra ela? Quando foi que se tornou tão diferente do que costumava ser? Quando diabos passou a ser fraca daquele jeito?

Foi nesse momento que o rosto de Aiolia apareceu em sua mente.

" _Acho que deve ser estranho para você ouvir isso, não é? Está acostumada a ninguém te dar ouvidos no Conselho. Eu fui um que fez muito isso, mas sabe, ultimamente suas opiniões tem me feito refletir e ver que você tem razão."_

Bom, sim. Ele tinha razão. Foi muito estranho ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Estranho primeiramente por vir dele. Aiolia nunca tinha lhe dirigido a palavra daquele jeito, naquela situação temática. Ele não a colocava pra baixo, mas também não lhe levava a sério. Com certeza devia pensar que ela era alguma criatura fútil que não tinha tanta noção do que falava. Mas quando ela começou a falar sobre o que conversava com Farraj, sua expressão mudou completamente. Ficou surpreso. Então com toda certeza alguma coisa deve ter mudado em seu pensamento. Mas ela também sabia que apenas uma conversa rápida não mudaria tantas coisas assim. Então, sim. Deveria deixar as coisas acontecerem.

Mas não podia deixar de pensar que talvez aquela mudança de atitude para com ela poderia de repente ser mesmo uma coisa boa. Talvez fosse uma oportunidade de finalmente se fazer ouvir. O que também era algo estranho em segundo lugar, já que já tinha se perguntado em que momento da sua vida, ou até da sua noite, ela passou a se importar com aquilo. Parecia errado. Parecia tudo realmente muito errado porque passou todos aqueles anos encarando toda aquela merda de maneira mecânica, mas agora parecia uma garotinha buscando aceitação do grupo popular na escola. E cara, ela era muito melhor que aquilo.

No entanto, não podia negar que aquela aproximação, ainda que pequena, de Aiolia lhe trazia um certo alívio e um certo conforto. Talvez uma opinião concordante com a sua pudesse mudar um pouco o andamento das coisas. Talvez fizesse com que os outros a enxergassem de outra maneira. Mas também podia deixar as coisas meio difíceis, já que Aiolia sempre era tratado como um burro de carga, sempre levando a culpa por tudo. Mas de repente, ela podia ajuda-lo com aquilo também.

Ora veja só que tola! Fazendo planos de futuro, pra um futuro que ela nem sabia se iria acontecer, baseado em uma única conversa que nem lhe tomou tanto tempo assim. Céus, tinha mesmo virado uma colegial tola buscando aceitação.

\- Merda. Você é uma idiota Amani. Tarik se decepcionaria com você nesse momento.

Hora de sair do banho e tratar dos negócios.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Região das Docas, 4:39 A.M.

\- Você por acaso não tinha um lugar melhor pra arranjar?

\- Fala sério, Mahlim! Você não faz ideia do quanto foi difícil achar esse lugar aqui. O centro da cidade está tomado pelos vampiros. Vigilância pesada em cima dos deles. Mas só com os importantes, ao que parece. Os de classe baixa continuam por ai.

\- E o que isso tem a ver com esse lugar horrível que você arranjou? Olhe bem pra mim Zeke! Acha mesmo que eu vou ficar num prédio condenado, caindo aos pedaços?

\- Eu estou olhando e lhe dizendo que sim, você vai ficar aqui nesse prédio condenado e caindo aos pedaços e vou lhe listar os motivos: um, você não é mais alfa e nem beta muito menos qualquer outra letra do alfabeto grego da matilha pra se sentir tão importante assim; dois, eu não vou arriscar ser caçado e esquartejado por um vampiro ou por um Degenerado simplesmente porque você veio lá do inferno onde estava procurar uma vingança. Você não faz ideia de como estão as coisas aqui. E três, com a merreca que você me deu, deveria estar agradecendo de joelhos por eu ter conseguido arrumar pelo menos isso aqui. Então, baixe seu focinho molhado e fique na sua!

\- Não ouse falar comigo assim!

\- Eu falo do jeito que quiser. Você e eu somos iguais agora. Ou melhor, há muitos anos! Agora pare de bancar a rainha de Sabah e ouça o que tenho a lhe dizer.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Como lhe disse, o cerco está pesado na cidade inteira e os vampiros, de certa forma, estão saindo na frente. Os guerreiros deles são muitos bons. Existem dois tipos de guarda. Os truculentos do antigo capitão do exército da cidade, são na faixa de 8 o Guardiões. São como os elfos do Tolkien dos vampiros.

\- Quem é Tolkien?

\- Ah pelo amor de Deus! Como você pode não saber quem é Tolkien? Nunca assistiu O Senhor dos Anéis? Não acredito nisso! Deixa pra lá. Enfim. Essas duas frente de luta são realmente muito boas no que fazem, mas não dão conta de tudo. Só que eles têm um reforço. E ao que me parece é um reforço que causa uma grande dor de cabeça entre eles. Luta e mata num estilo antigo que nós bem conhecemos.

\- Esse reforço é que eu acho que é?

\- Talvez sim, talvez não. Nós também não sabemos. Ninguém sabe, na verdade. Mas...

\- Me diga outra coisa. Aquela vadia, ela está por aqui?

\- Sim. Ela está. E parece que não foi só você que perdeu um titulo importante. No entanto, ela é uma das vampiras mais poderosas da cidade. Mas a ironia é, ela não é aristocrata, apenas civil. Se algo acontecer a ela, o regente não vai notar e nem o restante da "nobreza".

\- Ótimo. Ela será a primeira da lista.

\- Calminha aí. Ela nunca está só.

\- O irmão?

\- Sim. O irmão.

\- Então teremos de ser bem precisos no momento do ataque. Isso requer um período de estudos e estratégias. Ótimo. Que bom que entrei em contato com a pessoa certa pra me ajudar nisso. Aquela vadia e o irmão não perdem por esperar!

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Madrugada adentro e sua ronda já tinha terminado.

Ali estava ele, parado na frente da boate que pertencia a Afrodite, sentado em sua moto, observando a porta dos fundos, por onde, supunha, sairiam os funcionários. Ah sim, Afrodite era muito chato com aquilo.

Tinha estado no interior da boate na noite anterior e sua cabeça doía até agora tanto pela ressaca quanto pelo barulho que fazia lá dentro. Cara, ele achava mesmo que aquela porcaria eletrônica era música? Aquilo era na verdade um tipo de tortura chinesa. Só podia ser. Mas estava verdadeiramente tentado a entrar ali de novo só pra vê-la. No entanto, as luzes da fachada estavam apagadas e não havia nenhum barulho vindo de dentro. E nada de filas na porta de entrada. O que significava que a boate já havia encerrado suas atividades lícitas e ilícitas naquela noite e a única chance de vê-la seria esperar do lado de fora, exatamente como ele estava fazendo.

Cara, aquela garota seria sua. Já tinha dito pra ela uma vez e diria quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Estava certo daquilo e faria com que ela acreditasse naquilo também. Mesmo que não soubesse nada dela a não ser que era bartender, tinha um irmão e era bem esperta. Mas ele era mais. E provaria isso. Ela valia um desafio bom, pelo jeito. Depois iria atrás do irmão dela e lhe quebraria a cara por fazer fofoca a seu respeito.

Não que o que ela estivesse pensando não fosse verdade, mas nem todos precisavam ficar sabendo disso. E tudo bem, ela poderia até ser esperta, mas ele era mais. Aquela estava no papo.

Caramba, onde será que ela estava? O sol ia nascer em 1 hora e pelo que lembrava da quantidade de funcionários, eles já estavam saindo todos. Se bem que, ela disse que era amiga de Afrodite e o loiro era sempre o ultimo a sair, fechando ele mesmo as portas daquele inferno. Então se fosse assim, ela provavelmente sairia com ele. Ao menos uma de suas perguntas seria respondida aquela noite. Se ela tivesse algo com o cara, então a resposta viria logo. Esperaria mais uns vinte minutos, afinal de contas não queria torrar no sol.

Mas na verdade não precisou esperar aquele tempo todo. Ao olhar novamente viu Afrodite saindo pelos fundos, travando tudo e entrando no Mercedes que lhe pertencia e saindo logo em seguida. Nem sinal da garota.

Talvez aquele tivesse sido seu dia de folga ou talvez tivesse saído mais cedo. Droga. Mas não tinha problema algum. Voltaria ali noite após noite até conseguir a garota.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Estava cansada.

Havia enfrentado pelo menos 3 degenerados aquela noite e um dele lhe deu bastante trabalho porque o cara era bom. Mas tudo bem. Era assim que ela gostava. Havia aprendido aquilo com um dos melhores. Se a luta é fácil demais ela não lhe acrescenta muita coisa, ainda que você não deva menosprezar aquilo. Toda experiência é válida, independentemente do tamanho.

Era até difícil imaginar que alguém como Afrodite dizendo uma coisa como aquela, dada a maneira como se portava, como se vestia, como falava- mesmo no momento de cobrança dos seus devedores. Mas ela bem sabia que ele não era realmente assim. Afrodite era verdadeiramente cruel.

Torturava seus inimigos apenas pelo prazer de faze-los sentir dor. Cortava-lhes os tendões das pernas e dos braços para inutiliza-los e transforma-los em alvos fáceis. Acertava-os em pontos não vitais apenas para que sangrassem até a morte. E havia lhe ensinado tudo aquilo. No entanto, Saraya não gostava conseguia ser sádica daquele jeito. É claro que não dispensaria uma boa luta, mas também não era uma torturadora, então, quando tinha que encerrar o "assunto" com o inimigo, o fazia de uma vez. Golpe certeiro e limpo.

Aquilo causava-lhe até certa preocupação já que em alguns dias sairia para as rondas com Afrodite, como parte do "upgrade" de suas habilidades. Certamente ele vai tentar dissuadi-la daquela prática e tentar persuadi-la da sua tortura. Mas não ia adiantar de nada. Na verdade, estava pensando em declinar daquela oferta.

É claro que receber um aumento seria ótimo. Mas as condições daquela situação lhe preocupavam. Turnos dobrados seriam mais perigosos. Estaria de certa forma mais exposta. Se vivesse sozinha, com certeza aquele tipo de preocupação não lhe afetaria. Não teria de dar satisfações a ninguém sobre qualquer machucado ou mancha de sangue em suas roupas quando não conseguia esconde-las. Nada de maquiagem para disfarçar um olho roxo. Nada de andar coberta pra esconder escoriações e cortes. No entanto, não morava só. Morava com seus pais.

É logico que ela sabia que se alguma coisa lhe ocorresse, Afrodite cuidaria muito bem deles. Mas acontece que eram SEUS pais. Era obrigação dela cuidar deles até que partissem. Aquela tinha sido sua promessa a eles quando perderam tudo. Seu pai entrou numa depressão intensa e sua mãe cuidava dele, de maneira que sobrou pra ela tomar conta de todo o resto.

Começar a trabalhar não foi algo fácil. Sempre havia sido a princesinha da casa e da família, então ela simplesmente não sabia fazer quase nada. Teve de se virar para aprender todos os tipos de trabalhos manuais que não fossem aqueles dos grandes salões aristocratas. E na verdade, acabou se encontrando na alquimia dos sabores. Mas o destino é um grande sacana e sempre te prega peças, não é mesmo?

Havia conseguido um emprego na cozinha de uma grande casa, onde haveria um grande baile, mas na noite de sua estreia, houve uma invasão e um grande ataque que dizimou mais da metade dos convidados. Saraya conseguiu se esconder nas despensas, entre barris e caixotes, tremendo de medo de ser descoberta enquanto ouvia tiros, gritos, sons de coisas caindo.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo passou escondida, mas o fato é que foi descoberta. E quando sentiu seus cabelos sendo puxados, o desespero tomou conta de si e ela gritou a plenos pulmões. Mas não recebeu um arranhão sequer. O que quer que a tivesse puxado caía agora morto no chão com o pescoço quebrado e uma figura pálida e totalmente machucada e ensanguentada apareceu. Era Afrodite. Ele estava aparentemente bem vestido, então era um dos convidados do baile.

"Fuja pela porta lateral" ele lhe disse já bem fraco. Haviam cortes em seus braços e um ferimento que parecia ser bem sério na altura das costelas que ele tentava conter com uma pressão bem fraca, já que estava praticamente sem forças.

\- Mas e você?

\- Não se preocupe comigo.

\- Mas você está muito ferido.

\- Sou um guerreiro, menina. Machucados fazem parte da minha rotina. Agora vá. Eles podem mandar mais reforços.

Afrodite se sentou com dificuldades em um dos caixotes. A respiração dificultada e de certa forma ritmada. Estava morrendo de dor e poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

\- Sinto muito, mas não posso deixa-lo. Se eu vou sair pela porta lateral, você vem comigo, guerreiro.

\- Não seja tola, garota.

\- E como planeja continuar lutando assim, com esse sangue todo escorrendo de você? Já está fraco. Você vem comigo e ponto final.

Ali se iniciou a amizade deles dois. Saraya levou Afrodite para sua casa e cuidou dele, junto a seus pais, até sua recuperação total. Deu bastante trabalho pois o corte da costela era de verdade sério e foi o ultimo a se regenerar, depois de uma grave infecção.

Após esse episódio, Afrodite tornou-se grato a menina e a família dela e prometeu que sempre os ajudaria e cuidaria deles. Foi a partir daquele episódio que os dois passaram a trabalhar juntos e ele a ensinou a lutar.

Surpreso com como ela progredia rápido e logo tornou-se uma eximia lutadora, ele a incluiu na equipe de Guardiões e agora ela se destacava como a melhor deles. E isso agora havia se tornado um fardo para ela. Se mal tinha uma vida social trabalhando como bartender e como Guardiã, turno dobrado ia piorar tudo. Céus! Mal teria tempo para cuidar de seus pais também. Não podia aceitar. Não podia não cuidar deles daquele jeito. Dinheiro não significa tudo e ela sempre conseguiu dar um jeito sem depender de coisas mais difíceis como aquela.

Era mais que certo que ela adorava lutar, mas também queria um dia unir-se a alguém, ter uma família, fazer algo diferente. Se permanecesse dentro daquela investida com Afrodite, com certeza não conseguiria aquilo. Ou por falta de tempo ou por estar morta.

Não.

Na noite seguinte diria a ele que tinha desistido.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

Na noite seguinte, Amani havia pulado cedo da cama. Quando desceu as escadas para encontrar Farraj, já estava pronta.

\- Já peguei tudo o que precisamos. Estamos prontos para sair.

\- Ótimo. Não vai tentar impedir de sairmos e não fazermos mais isso?

\- Pra que? Não vai adiantar?

\- Farraj, você sabe que não precisa ir.

\- E ir contra a promessa que eu fiz? Não, obrigado. Prefiro não ter essa crise de consciência.

\- Não fale assim, Farraj...

\- Não. – ele a interrompeu – Não vou continuar essa conversa, caso contrário, iremos discutir e você sabe disso. Sinceramente, não tô muito afim desse tipo de coisa hoje.

\- Tudo bem. Então vamos logo. Quando mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo acabamos.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Aiolia havia acabado de acordar.

Ir ao banheiro, comer alguma coisa e vestir alguma roupa foram ações praticamente mecânicas, já que ele ainda estava praticamente dormindo.

Cara, não devia ter passado aquelas horas todas jogando vídeo game. A noite anterior já tinha sido ruim. Tinha ido pra reunião com uma ressaca puta e depois tinha saído para sua ronda. Mesmo que tivesse só enrolando, passeando de moto pela cidade, seu descanso foi zero, pois ele teve que fazer isso durante todas as horas estabelecidas. E depois disso ainda foi até a boate de Afrodite esperar a bartender só pra perder seu tempo, pois ela não estava lá. Chegar em casa e dormir deveria ser sua lei, mas ele a infringiu.

 _"Teje preso"_. Pensou consigo. Sorte que aquela noite estava livre. Nada de Conselho, nada de ronda, nada de reunião com Afrodite... Sairia até aquela escola antiga para falar com seus guerreiros e depois iria direto pro seu bar favorito jogar bilhar, encher a cara e faturar alguma garota. Depois procuraria a bartender.

Já estava saindo do prédio quando seu celular tocou. Já sabia quem era.

\- Aiolos.

\- Por onde você anda?

\- Pelas ruas.

\- Quais ruas?

\- As de sempre.

\- Então encontro você no bar. Não demore.

\- Vou primeiro até a escola.

\- Tudo bem. Mas não demore.

\- Tá certo, mamãe.

Aiolia deu a partida na moto e saiu pelas ruas. Pegou um pouco de trânsito pois havia uma área isolada pela polícia. Pela área onde estava, deveria ter sido algum membro de gangue assassinado num acerto de contas. Era comum esse tipo de coisa acontecer por ali. Mas não deu muita atenção àquilo e seguiu seu caminho. Algum tempo depois estava no prédio da velha escola abandonada onde moravam seus guerreiros.

Passou pelo portão, parou a moto na lateral do prédio de maneira que não ficasse visível e desceu. Quando o vento bateu na sua direção sentiu o cheiro de sangue. Sobressaltou-se por um instante, mas seguiu adiante para entrar no prédio, a mão na pistola no coldre dentro da jaqueta, já liberando a trava e engatilhando, e os passos, os mais lentos e silenciosos possíveis para facilitar a sondagem.

Liberou seu instinto de guerreiro caçador e farejou novamente o ar. Sentia somente o cheiro de sangue e o cheiro dos rapazes. Avançou um pouco mais até o corredor de entrada lateral, que era a principal utilizada por todos eles. Ouviu vozes e um barulho de música no fundo. Apurou a audição. Reconheceu cada uma delas e a porcaria de rap que aqueles idiotas curtiam e chamavam de música. Entrou. Cheiro de pizza, cerveja, hambúrguer, fritas e comida chinesa. Mas havia também uma trilha vermelha no chão, responsável por todo aquele cheiro de sangue.

\- Mas será que algum de vocês pode me explicar que porra é essa? Por que existe uma trilha de sangue desde a entrada até aqui?

\- O sangue é meu, Aiolia. – disse um rapaz de pé diante da mesa com um kit de primeiros socorros em mãos e um corte extenso no braço.

\- Que merda foi essa, Ikki?

\- Acabei de voltar pra casa. Nem bem a noite começou e um daqueles bruxos viadinhos tentou me acertar pelas costas, mas só conseguiu acertar meu braço. Não se preocupe. A cabeça dele já rolou.

Então estava explicada a área isolada pela polícia.

\- Me diga que você limpou a porcaria da cena.

\- Claro que sim! Eu não sou idiota, cara. Sei que já tá dando a maior merda pro nosso lado. – Ikki começava a costurar o corte do próprio braço enquanto respondia.

\- Todo cuidado é pouco. – Aiolia falou aquilo só por falar, pois sabia que seus guerreiros eram bem cuidadosos e responsáveis com aquilo, mas uma grande quantidade de sangue no chão e nas paredes sempre chama atenção indesejada.

\- Eu sei cara, eu sei.

\- Tudo tranquilo por aqui?

\- Som. Os caras estão lá dentro se armando pra sair. Vamos aumentar um pouco o raio da ronda essa noite. Pegar um pouco da área dos Guardiões. Esses viadinhos estão vacilando.

\- Ótimo. Eles que se fodam. Mas essa noite você fica em casa.

\- O que? Tá louco?

\- Não. Você que está se pensa que vai sair assim.

\- Que porra é essa, Aiolia?

\- A "porra" é a seguinte, seu idiota: você está com um puta de um corte no braço. Não to nem aí se você prefere cuidar disso você mesmo ao invés de procurar ajuda, mas ir pra rua com um corte desses é colocar um alvo no meio da sua fuça. Então, sim, você vai ficar aqui hoje porque eu não vou perder um bom guerreiro por teimosia. E eu espero sinceramente que você não passe por cima das minhas ordens. Não vai ser nada agradável me enfrentar depois e você sabe disso.

\- Certo cara, que seja.

\- Preciso ir agora. E pelo amor de Deus, deem um jeito de limpar esse lugar!

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Aiolos havia saído bem cedo da mansão do complexo vampírico. Queria muito falar com o irmão antes de tratar de qualquer assunto com qualquer outra pessoa. Aquilo que Afrodite havia lhe dito na noite anterior havia lhe preocupado. Aiolia era sim bem responsável, mas também podia ser bastante inconsequente algumas vezes e ele temia que essa fosse mais uma.

Quando chegou no bar, sabia que ainda não ia encontrá-lo, mas tudo bem, era bom ter um momento longe dos problemas. Mesmo que não durasse tanto. Ao menos era quando ele aproveitava para pensar nas coisas pessoais que ele precisava fazer. E a lista era meio extensa... Trocar os óculos de grau, arrumar sua estante de livros, ir naquele bar de Jazz que abriu na semana passada, fazer a barba, terminar a tatuagem que tinha nas costas, continuar a reforma da sua moto antiga...

Metade daquilo era mesmo só pensamento pois quase não tinha tempo para pensar em suas coisas. Aquela rotina com Saga tomava seu dia inteiro, literalmente, pois tinha vezes que ele não sabia o que era ter sossego. Estava absorto nesses pensamentos quando sentiu a mão pesada de seu irmão em seu ombro.

\- Como você está? – perguntou Aiolia.

\- Cansado.

\- Percebe-se. Aproveite o momento então. Duas cervejas aqui! – pediu ao barman assim que se sentou ao balcão.

\- Não. Não quero beber. Ainda tenho muito em que trabalhar essa noite.

\- Sem problemas. Eu bebo a sua. Essa noite estou de folga. E eu acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo, irmão. Sabe, às vezes me preocupo com essa sua falta de vida.

\- Eu pensava exatamente nisso ainda agora.

-Então essa noite você vai fazer isso.

\- Você sabe que eu não posso.

\- E você sabe que eu não vou aceitar "não" como resposta. Então contente-se com isso e beba essa cerveja. De ontem para hoje nada mudou sobre toda essa merda que anda acontecendo. De hoje pra amanhã nada vai mudar também. E se mudar só vamos ficar sabendo amanhã mesmo. Foda-se. – Aiolia bateu com a garrafa no balcão para pontuar sua afirmativa.

\- Como você consegue ser assim tão... desligado das coisas?

\- Não é que eu seja desligado. Apenas não deixo as coisas tomarem conta de mim e da minha vida como você faz.

\- Não faço porque quero.

\- Claro que faz. Você toma conta de todos os problemas do Saga.

\- Afrodite também faz isso.

\- Mas veja a diferença dele pra você. Ele cuida dos negócios dele, cuida dos problemas de Saga, bebe, transa, passeia... E você não faz nada disso.

\- Não tome a minha vida pela dos outros.

\- Você não me dá alternativa.

\- Não vim aqui pra falar de mim.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Sei bem porque está aqui.

\- Será que pode me explicar isso?

\- Não há o que explicar. O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Concordei com ela e ponto final. Não vejo porque isso é problema.

\- Aiolia, Amani não sabe o que fala. E você concordar com isso é loucura.

\- Você já parou para ouvi-la realmente?

\- E por que deveria?

\- Tente fazer isso e terá sua resposta.

\- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo.

\- Nenhum pouco. Ouça, quando eu saí da sala, ainda tive a oportunidade de conversar um pouco com ela.

\- E com esse pouco, vocês agora são os melhores amigos

\- Não, mas tive uma visão diferente dela.

\- Ah pelo amor de Deus, Aiolia!

\- Você sabia que o irmão dela foi um guerreiro? E que só não continua lutando porque tem uma lesão permanente no braço?

\- E quem lhe garante que essa história é mesmo verdade? Meu irmão, ninguém os conhece de verdade. Ninguém sabe de onde eles vieram. Ela poderia até ser uma princesa se quisesse!

\- Você já viu o cara?

\- Uma vez ou outra...

\- Pois eu já o vi várias vezes e lhe digo que o cara já foi um guerreiro. Sei do que falo Aiolos. Seleciono guerreiros para trabalharem comigo há séculos.

\- As aparências enganam.

\- Concordo, mas eu raramente me engano. Amani não é uma de nós, isso é verdade. Nem ela e nem ele, mas ambos conversam sobre isso. Ele a ensina tudo que sabe.

\- Estou surpreso que você tenha acreditado em tudo isso com somente alguns minutos de conversa.

\- Não é questão de acreditar ou não. Algumas coisas fazem sentido.

\- Afinal de contas, o que foi que ela disse que fez você mudar de ideia?

Aiolia narrou toda a situação ao irmão, vendo-o manter-se cético. Era claro que ele se manteria assim. Estava tentando dissuadi-lo daquela ideia de concordar com Amani naquela situação e em outras futuras. A segurança vampírica estava uma verdadeira bagunça e qualquer outra oscilação naquele sistema pioraria tudo. Haveria desavenças desnecessárias no Conselho. Mais do que já havia.

\- Você entende o ponto de vista? Continuamos nos posicionando nessa guerra como nos tempos antigos. Nossos inimigos evoluíram quanto a isso e nós ficamos para trás. Anteriormente, culpa de Shion. Agora, culpa de Saga. Não há necessidade de dois grupos de caça. Juntamos os dois, formamos um grupo maior, recrutamos mais vampiros e aumentamos áreas de ronda. Nossos inimigos se organizam em muitas áreas que sequer conseguimos chegar. Quantos de nós, quantos civis, quantos aristocratas já morreram por causa disso?

\- Isso é loucura, Aiolia.

\- Não, não é e você sabe. Você só não quer concordar porque tem medo de ir contra a opinião de Saga.

\- E você também deveria ter.

\- E por que?

\- Você sabe o que ele fez por nós.

\- Sim. Sei e sou grato, mas não é por causa disso que vou deixa-lo me tratar como um cachorro vira-lata, como ele tem feito. Costumávamos ser todos iguais e agora ele nos trata desse jeito. Não aceito essa merda. Prometemos a ele o que prometemos, mas isso já faz dois séculos, Aiolos. As coisas mudaram. Os tempos mudaram. Os termos também precisam mudar. Já me cansei de levar a culpa de uma merda que não tem nada a ver comigo. Não sou o único a não obter sucesso nas noites todas as vezes, no entanto, sou o único a ser tratado como lixo. Que se foda. Independente de qualquer coisa, não vou mais deixa-lo me tratar assim. Goste você ou não.

\- Pelo jeito sua nova amiga já está fazendo você se tornar um rebelde novamente.

\- Por que de repente tudo o que eu faço tem a ver com ela? Cinco minutos de conversa mudam alguma coisa, mas não uma vida inteira Aiolos. Pare de meter Amani nessa história porque ela não tem nada a ver com isso. Ela apenas me fez abrir os olhos pra algo que já vinha me incomodando havia certo tempo e eu não entendia o que era.

\- Sabe, você devia prestar mais atenção nessas coisas Aiolia. Amani não tem uma boa reputação por onde ela passa. Se souberem que ela o influencia...

\- Meu irmão – Aiolia o interrompeu – Eu também não tenho uma boa reputação. E tudo isso graças a essa merda toda que o Saga vem fazendo. Enquanto as fadinhas do Afrodite são dignas de qualquer tipo de pena por não conseguirem ter sucesso e terem cortado o dedinho com papel, eu só recebo esculacho. De qualquer um dos lados. Do Conselho, da aristocracia, acho que só quem me apoia é uma pequena parte dos civis.

\- Está buscando aceitação pelo que faz igual a ela.

\- Puta que pariu, Aiolos! Não é nada disso, merda! Que saber? Eu não vou mais falar disso. Você não vai me ouvir e não vai me fazer mudar de ideia e eu tô me fodendo pra você, pro Saga e pro resto do Conselho. As coisas são como são. Então se você quiser, pode ficar e tomar umas cervejas, pegar uma garota e conversar sobre outra coisa que não essa porcaria, ou então, sinta-se à vontade pra ir embora servir de babá pro Saga. Não vou segurar você aqui. Assim como eu, você é livre pra fazer o que quiser.

Aiolia pediu mais uma cerveja, levantou do banco quando a recebeu e seguiu em direção às mesas de bilhar. Havia alguns vampiros civis por ali, entre alguns humanos. Todos motoqueiros. Lembrou-se da sua moto inacabada que continuaria inacabada por bastante tempo mais. Droga. Não ficaria ali. Tinha muito o que fazer. Deixou algumas notas no balcão e saiu em direção à GMC Sierra preta parada no estacionamento.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sua cabeça estava estourando.

Nem mesmo o banho quase congelante fez com que aquele incômodo maldito passasse. Era como se houvesse 3 mil britadeiras funcionando todas ao mesmo tempo em seu cérebro.

E não. Banhos congelantes, analgésicos, calmantes, chás, ioga ou qualquer outra porcaria experimental funcionariam. Por incrível que pareça, ele só precisava dormir. Mas esse era o problema. Tudo que ele precisava, não conseguia fazer. Pelo menos não do jeito que deveria.

Depois de dormir e acordar pelo quinto ciclo de meia hora, ele não conseguia mais continuar. E seu corpo e mente lhe cobravam aquilo. Duas horas e meia de sono espaçadas por míseros 5 minutos não eram nada.

Que droga! Com tantos problemas pra resolver, era difícil pensar com a cabeça daquela maneira.

Por que diabos não podia ter um simples ciclo de sono tranquilo? Por que todo santo dia tinha de sonhar com aquele dia em especial? Aquele maldito dia em que perdera seu irmão. De que adiantava ficar revivendo aquilo toda maldita noite se ele já estava morto mesmo? Se tivesse uma maneira de fazer sua mente deixar aquela merda toda pra lá, agradeceria plenamente! Só que... Ninguém sabia daquele fato. Escondia aqueles pesadelos de todos por 212 anos de seus 732 já vividos. E de uma maneira muito peculiar.

Graças a Deus teve seus pensamentos interrompidos quando ouviu o barulho da porta de seu escritório se abrindo.

\- Boa noite, meu senhor. Trouxe sua refeição. – Betsy adentrou a sala com o carrinho cheio de pratos e bandejas e copos e o deixou ao seu lado na mesa.

\- Obrigado Betsy. Não sei o que faria se não fosse você.

\- Eu que agradeço. O senhor está bem? Parece cansado.

\- Minha cabeça está pra explodir.

\- Quer que eu lhe traga alguns comprimidos?

\- Obrigado outra vez, Betsy, mas não vai adiantar.

\- É uma pena, meu senhor, mas caso mude de ideia, é só me chamar. Com licença. – ela lhe fez uma mesura e já iria sair quando ele lhe chamou novamente.

\- Se o Milo estiver pelo complexo, por favor, peça a ele que venha aqui comigo.

\- Claro, meu senhor.

Quando Betsy saiu Saga deu total atenção ao carrinho com comida. Medalhão com especiarias. Seu favorito. Cara, aquela governanta sabia mesmo o que fazia. Não era a toa que Amani queria roubá-la do complexo todas as vezes que ia lá. Ainda bem que Betsy tinha uma boa consciência e não se deixava levar pelos encantos dela. Ao contrário dele, não é mesmo?

Cara, se ela não fosse tão difícil de lidar seria até uma boa companheira. Bonita, inteligente – apesar das baboseiras nas reuniões do Conselho, sabia muito bem administrar seus negócios, corajosa – sim, porque era necessário ter muita coragem para enfrenta-lo como ela fazia. Uma mulher e tanto. Uma pena que uma de suas qualidades também transformava-se em seu maior defeito: toda aquela coragem que o excitava só de pensar nela, era o que também o irritava.

Toda aquela coisa de enfrenta-lo, fosse de propósito ou não, já estava passando dos limites e precisava de um ponto final. Seria maravilhoso se esse ponto final fosse a saída dela do Conselho, mas ele não podia removê-la. Foi uma das coisas que Shion o fez prometer manter enquanto estivesse na Regência. Tudo bem. Mas uma hora daria um jeito naquilo.

De repente lembrou-se de Byanka. A única mulher por quem tinha se apaixonado em toda sua longa vida.

Ah sim. Ambos eram absurdamente apaixonados um pelo outro e não era segredo pra ninguém. Separavam-se apenas quando ele tinha que ir lutar junto ao exército do Rei. Os pais de ambos sempre diziam a eles que aquilo seria só um romance tolo, mas quando ambos atingiram a idade adulta e anunciaram que se casariam, tudo foi por água abaixo.

Seus próprios pais lhe disseram que ele não era digno dela. E nunca seria. Ela era uma princesa e ele era o que? Um simples soldado. Ainda que fosse de linhagem nobre, não era nobre o suficiente para ela.

Os pais de ambos então deram um jeito de separá-los. Saga foi mandado para bem longe com o exército, para combater uma invasão das grandes. A chance de sucesso para um soldado como ele voltar vivo era mínima. Mas isso era o que seus pais pensavam. Eles nunca o tinham visto com uma espada nas mãos. Não sabiam do que ele era capaz. Ele partiu como um soldado e lá mesmo tornou-se tenente ao lado daqueles que hoje são seus companheiros no Conselho.

Mas assim como a felicidade de uma promoção veio, a tristeza por uma noticia também o encontrou: sua Byanka havia se casado por espontânea vontade com outro vampiro. E foi nesse momento que ele fez uma promessa a si mesmo. Nunca mais se envolveria com nenhuma outra mulher daquela forma.

A raiva e a dor que aquela noticia lhe causou fez dele um guerreiro implacável naquela guerra.

Shion, na época príncipe e seu capitão, não pode deixar de notar a determinação que queimava em seus olhos. Como o Rei havia morrido em combate, Shion logo seria coroado e precisava de alguém para substituí-lo em suas funções. Pela ausência de herdeiros, o mais próximo que tinha de uma filho era Saga, graças a sua proximidade ao longo dos 50 anos daquela contenda para onde haviam sido enviados.

Quando voltaram pra casa a verdade por fim apareceu. Byanka havia se casado porque pensava que ele estava morto, pouco tempo depois de sua partida. Seus próprios pais haviam confirmado a notícia para alívio dos pais dela. Ao aparecer vivo e caminhando sobre suas próprias pernas, a surpresa foi geral. Sem exceção.

Mas quanto ao passado, nada mais podia ser feito.

Que merda de vida!

Ainda bem que Milo o tirou daquelas memórias.

\- Mandou me chamar? Wow! Cara, você está péssimo.

\- É, eu sei.

\- Está se sentindo bem?

\- Minha cabeça está pra explodir.

\- De novo isso, hum? Você devia descansar.

\- Como se eu pudesse.

\- Escuta, estou indo saindo pra dar uma volta. Por que não vem comigo?

\- Que parte de "minha cabeça está pra explodir" você não entendeu?

\- A causa da sua dor de cabeça é estresse. Boa parte por causa dessa merda toda que anda rolando e a outra parte não sei. Mas o que sei é que, se afundar mais em toda essa porcaria, só vai piorar tudo. Um momento de distração não vai te matar. Pelo contrário. Então, você vem comigo.

\- Você vai aonde?

\- Pandemonium.

\- Minha cabeça estourando e você me chama pra ir a um inferno musical?

\- Depois da reforma a área VIP não faz tanto barulho assim.

\- Tudo bem. Apenas me deixe trocar de roupa.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ah sim. Aquele era realmente o inferno na Terra. Não era a toa que Afrodite o chamara de Pandemonium. Maldita fosse aquela música eletrônica martelando em sua cabeça.

\- Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitei vir aqui com você.

\- Tenha um pouco de fé. Ainda não entramos na área VIP. Prometo a você que tudo vai melhorar lá.

\- Que seja.

Os dois vampiros caminharam em meio a multidão que dançava freneticamente na pista de dança. As mulheres usando roupas curtas e coladas, cheias de brilho e algo mais que ele não sabia dizer e os homens usando jeans caros, camisas abertas, e qualquer outra porcaria na tentativa de ser o rei da pista de dança. Humanos tolos. O que não faziam por um pouco de atenção. Algumas vezes podia até ser engraçado observá-los tentar, mas a maioria das vezes era patético.

Subiram uma rampa com duas pequenas curvas iluminadas no chão por uma luz neon e adentraram o espaço VIP. Paredes de vidro – que Saga tinha certeza serem a prova de balas, já que Afrodite recebia muitas pessoas importantes naquele espaço da boate, iluminação especial em cada uma das mesas, couro italiano nos assentos, tudo de muito bom gosto.

Sentaram-se na mesa mais ao canto, perto de uma das saídas de incêndio. E como se soubesse que aquela seria a mesa preferida dos vampiros que frequentavam seu estabelecimento, Afrodite pôs uma iluminação um pouco mais fraca naquele canto. Estratégias inteligentes.

\- Devo admitir que ele fez um bom trabalho aqui. – disse Saga – A última vez que vim, há 3 meses, estava um inferno.

\- Sim. Quem disse que reclamar não resolve nada, não é mesmo?

Assim que sentaram logo foram atendidos por Saraya.

\- Boa noite, meu senhor. Boa noite Milo.

\- Boa noite Saraya. Por favor, sem formalidades por hora. Não quero chamar atenção de ninguém. E se possível, não diga ao Afrodite que estou aqui.

\- Como queira, meu senhor. Mas acho que não vai demorar muito até que ele apareça aqui. – a jovem apontou para a câmera de segurança no canto da parede, bem de frente para a mesa que eles ocupavam.

\- Posso lidar com isso.

\- Achei que você trabalhasse no outro bar, Saraya. – comentou Milo.

\- Trabalho. Mas estou cobrindo alguém hoje. Um dinheiro a mais sempre vai bem, não é mesmo?

\- Isso definitivamente é verdade.

\- Então, o que vão querer?

\- Aquela Goose cairia muito bem agora. – disse Milo.

\- Walker. Dose dupla.

\- Sério? Não prefere o Lag?

\- Não. Não gosto do Lag.

\- Com gelo ou sem gelo? – perguntou a moça enquanto passava o pedido pro sistema através do tablet que tinha nas mãos.

\- Sem.

\- Ok. Já, já eu trago.

\- Essa é uma boa menina. Uma pena o que aconteceu com a família. – disse Milo observando Saraya se afastar pra preparar os pedidos.

\- Sim. Eu gostaria de poder fazer algo, mas não faço nem ideia do que. Só quem pode restituir qualquer coisa aos pais dela é Shion e ninguém faz ideia de onde ele está. Pelo menos Afrodite cuida bem deles.

Os dois fizeram um pequeno intervalo na conversa enquanto Saraya servia seus pedidos. Não seria nada delicado com ela se eles continuassem falando dela enquanto ela lhes servia. Tão logo ela saiu, eles retomaram o assunto.

\- Sim, mas continua sendo uma pena. Como está sua cabeça?

\- Ainda dói um pouco. Mas está melhorando aos poucos.

\- Viu, eu disse.

\- Que tipo de médico é você que receita uma balada pra dores de cabeça?

\- O tipo que sabe que seu paciente está sob pressão e que o estresse gerado por isso deixa tudo insuportável. Olha Saga, eu não vou tratar você com antidepressivos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Sua dor de cabeça obviamente não tem só o estresse da pressão como fonte. Tem um componente mais pessoal, algo traumático. Mas eu não sou psiquiatra. Então não vou prescrever a você algo que não é da minha especialidade e correr o risco de te deixar viciado. Ai eu estaria indo contra o juramento que eu fiz várias e várias vezes ao longo da minha vida. Mas se eu puder te ajudar em algo, vou fazer. Como hoje. Essa merda toda que vem acontecendo não é fácil. Se nós estamos nos sentindo pressionados, imagina você.

\- Obrigado por isso.

\- Podemos não ser os melhores amigos, cara, mas qual é? Por que eu não te ajudaria? Você me apoiou quando eu decidi parar de lutar pra fazer o contrário. Mesmo depois da merda que seu irmão fez, eu poderia até descontar isso em você ao longo desses séculos todos, mas apenas não quis fazer isso. Depois de ver tanta merda nessa guerra, eu cansei de tanta coisa pequena. Mas ainda acho que você deveria conversar com alguém sobre isso. Se quiser posso encontrar alguém entre meus contatos...

\- Eu ainda não entendi porque, mas todas as noites eu sonho com o dia em que Kanon morreu.

\- Ok, eu não esperava por isso – um Milo surpreso respondeu ao que Saga tinha dito.

\- Ele caindo do penhasco, nossos pais me culpando depois, me expulsando de vez da vida deles. Essa merda toda que você conhece.

\- Todas as noites?

\- Sim. Todas as malditas noites. Tentei adotar uma rotina de dormir em ciclos de meia hora e ficar acordado durante cinco minutos, mas isso já não está mais dando certo. Eu só consigo dormir de dois a três ciclos e depois, fico sem pregar os olhos. Meu corpo está me cobrando.

\- Cara, você vai se matar assim. Vou conversar com alguns amigos, ver o que posso fazer por você. Ou talvez, me tornar um psiquiatra também.

\- Não precisa ir tão longe Milo. Algo que me faça dormir já está de bom tamanho.

\- Boa noite, Milo! – uma humana usando roupas mínimas havia se aproximado da mesa – Não imaginei que fosse encontrar você por aqui hoje! – ela já estava visivelmente embriagada.

\- Hey...

\- Por que não se junta a nós ali na outra mesa?

\- Porque estou com meu amigo aqui. Estamos numa reunião de trabalho.

\- Ele pode vir com você, querido. Você é médico também? – ela perguntou à Saga, mas foi Milo que respondeu.

\- Ele é meu chefe. E de verdade, estamos falando sobre trabalho aqui, meu bem, então é melhor você voltar pra sua mesa agora. Se terminarmos mais cedo, podemos ir até lá, o que acha?

\- Vou esperar ansiosa. – quando ela saiu dali, foi de volta até sua mesa quase tropeçando em seus próprios pés.

\- Cara, você não toma jeito mesmo, não é? Qual é Milo? Você nunca vai parar com alguém, mesmo?

\- Nunca esteve nos meus planos. Mas, não posso garantir que isso um dia não mude. Afinal de contas, um dia eu disse que nunca pararia de lutar e veja só onde eu estou.

\- Nunca diga nunca.

\- Isso mesmo. Nunca diga nunca.

\- Quando você chegou ao escritório eu estava lembrando de Byanka.

\- Normal. Vocês eram inseparáveis. E depois do que fizeram com vocês, não sei como você aguentou.

\- Na verdade havia muito tempo que eu não pensava nela. Desde que toda aquela merda aconteceu e viemos embora, eu prometi a mim mesmo que ia deixar tudo aquilo de lado. E me mantive assim. Hoje quando me lembrei dela, não senti nada. Foi apenas uma lembrança boa, mas nada além. Chegou até a ser estranho, mas nada que me incomodasse de verdade.

\- Bom, é normal que isso aconteça. Tem muito tempo que vocês não se veem ou se falam. E ela está casada, então... Sentimentos vem e vão.

\- Engraçado que eu não costumava pensar assim, mas agora, concordo com você. E no fundo, eu também não quero me relacionar com ninguém. Já tá sendo uma barra toda essa porcaria que vem acontecendo. Meter um relacionamento no meio só ia aumentar minha dose de estresse. É melhor ficar só no sexo mesmo.

\- Realmente. E confesso que a sua atual escolha pra isso é excelente.

\- Do que você tá falando?

\- Qual é cara? Todos nós sabemos que você transa com a Amani.

\- Continuo sem saber do que você está falando.

\- Tudo bem. Quer esconder, esconda. Mas todos sabemos. E repito a você Saga, você fez uma excelente escolha. Ela é bonita, é inteligente, sabe conduzir os negócios dela muito bem. Um bom partido.

\- Esqueceu de dizer que ela é irritante também. E teimosa. E arrogante. E pedante.

\- Ódio demais termina em amor.

\- Nem fodendo. E eu achei que você tivesse me trazido aqui pra me distrair e não me deixar com raiva e aumentar minha dor de cabeça.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não tá mais aqui quem falou.

Saga tomou o ultimo gole de uísque de seu copo tentando não lembrar a si mesmo que havia pensado exatamente aquilo sobre Amani mais cedo, antes de Milo entrar em seu escritório. Não. Nem fodendo, como ele mesmo havia dito.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Enquanto preparava mais uma dose dupla de uísque para levar para Saga, Saraya foi surpreendida com uma mão puxando seu braço com certa força. Ela já ia revidar quando se deu conta que era Afrodite.

\- Por que diabos você não me avisou que Saga estava aqui?

\- Porque estou obedecendo ordens dele para não lhe dizer que ele estava aqui.

\- Mas que merda ele tem na cabeça? – perguntou a si mesmo.

\- Você devia perguntar isso a ele, não a mim. Mas eu disse a ele que você não demoraria a aparecer lá graças a câmera de segurança.

\- Pelo menos ele está com Milo.

\- Qual é? Você me contou uma vez que ele sabia se virar muito bem pra se defender. Acho que se ele estivesse sem o Milo e acontecesse alguma coisa ele continuaria sabendo se virar.

\- Se bem que o Milo não luta mais tem muito tempo, então acho que é o mesmo que estar só.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Afrodite!

\- Merda!

Saraya então se deu conta de que estava falando sozinha enquanto ele resmungava sobre a segurança do príncipe.

\- Quer saber, você é um idiota.

\- Espera, o que você tá fazendo aqui? Não é seu dia hoje e esse nem é seu posto.

\- Estou cobrindo Georgina que está doente.

\- Saraya, pelo amor de Deus! Vou começar a proibir que você faça isso! Você tem outras obrigações, lembra?

\- Eu sei. E por falar nisso, precisamos conversar, você e eu.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado.

\- É mais sobre o que não vai acontecer.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Conversamos depois. Preciso levar isso aqui pra mesa do Saga.

\- No meu escritório. Já.

\- Estou servindo seus clientes, Afrodite.

\- Thomas, quando Saraya voltar daquela mesa, cubra-a por alguns minutos. Preciso dela na minha sala para tratar de um assunto sério.

\- Pode deixar, chefe.

\- Assunto sério? Mesmo? E qual seria?

\- Insubordinação, talvez.

\- Você é um pé no saco.

Assim que Saraya serviu a mesa do príncipe ela se dirigiu ao escritório de Afrodite. Sentou-se na poltrona de couro no canto da sala e cruzou os pés na altura dos tornozelos.

\- Então, o que quer conversar comigo?

\- Sobre a proposta que me fez.

\- Ah sim. Aiolos ainda não me disse nada so...

\- Não importa. Eu não quero fazer parte disso.

\- O que?

\- O que você ouviu. Afrodite, eu não posso fazer isso. Tenho meus pais em casa que não sabem o que faço além de trabalhar pra você aqui na Pandemonium. Se algo me acontecer, sei que você cuidará deles, mas entenda, sou eu que tenho que fazer isso até que eles partam. Claro que o aumento no orçamento é maravilhoso, mas turnos dobrados me deixarão com menos tempo pra ficar com eles. Você sabe que não tenho condições de pagar ninguém para ficar com eles. Dinheiro não significa tudo. Sempre dei um jeito de me virar para dar a eles melhores condições, isso não vai mudar.

\- Saraya... Eu... Eu preciso de você. Ouça, vou lhe contar a verdade. Com tudo isso acontecendo, todos esses ataques e outros assuntos por trás que você não sabe, eu preciso me focar mais nas decisões do Conselho. A intenção de ter lhe feito a proposta foi prepara-la para assumir os Guardiões. Você é a melhor de todos, como já lhe disse. E o fato de ter aprendido o que sabe comigo, só lhe torna a melhor candidata pra isso. Você é bem racional, e bem esperta, vai saber se virar com isso. Mas preciso que você esteja preparada pra isso. Por isso dobrei seus turnos e sugeri que os fizesse comigo. Quero ver como você reage diante de um embate, quero ver como toma suas decisões e lógico, quero melhorar o que sabe para poder sair dessa de maneira tranquila, sabendo que deixei os Guardiões em boas mãos.

\- Você está louco se acha que eu posso realmente fazer isso.

\- Não. Não estou. E sua determinação me provou isso. Uma vez somente com os Guardiões, você poderá conduzi-los da maneira que achar melhor e ainda terá tempo para cuidar dos seus pais. Durante o treinamento posso oferecer a você uma enfermeira do Complexo. Ao fim de tudo, você decide se ela continua ou se a dispensa.

\- Você deve estar alucinando.

\- Estou completamente lúcido.

\- Certo, se eu aceitar, o que de verdade vou ganhar com isso?

\- O comando dos Guardiões, liberdade de comando e ao fim do treinamento, uma cadeira no Conselho. Será a segunda mulher a ter direito a isso. E a primeira guerreira.

\- Você sabe que isso não me importa. Esse tipo de colocação nunca chamou minha atenção.

\- Sei.

\- Afrodite eu não posso fazer isso. Não sou a pessoa certa.

\- Por que você sempre se subestima desse jeito?

\- Não estou me subestimando, só estou sendo realista com você. Você sempre procura fazer algo pra me ajudar, mas às vezes, o que você me pede é demais!

\- Sar, eu tenho mais experiência e anos vividos que você. Sei do que estou falando. Você sabe que não faço isso para favorece-la em nada. Nunca facilitei nada a você por pedido seu. E não vai ser agora que vou fazer isso. Claro que quero lhe ajudar. Você salvou minha vida no passado, seus pais me ajudaram e cuidaram de mim enquanto eu sangrava. Devo isso a vocês, mas não estou lhe facilitando nada. Não me ofenda desse jeito.

\- Desculpa. É só que... Às vezes me sinto tão pequena pra essas coisas. Pra essas responsabilidades.

\- Você não é pequena. E quando se der conta disso, vai ver que eu sempre tive razão.

\- Preciso de um tempo pra pensar.

\- Tem o tempo que me pediu, mas devo lembra-la que ele não é tão grande.

\- Tudo bem. Obrigada.

Saraya se levantou e saiu da sala. Assim que ela cruzou a porta, Afrodite ligou para Aiolos.

 _\- Alô._

\- Precisamos conversar.


	5. Chapter 5

Respondendo Comentários:

 **Revenge Queen Anne** : vou te responder num só comentário, ok? Adoro que você esteja acompanhando minha fic. Te peço perdão pela demora na postagem, mas o às vezes oo me sabota... mas tamo aqui... Amani realmnete é muito preesa ao passado e não percebe o quão toxico e retrógrado isso pode ser pra ela. A relação do passado já foi, mas ela insiste em algo que não é pra ela. Quer pq quer ter essas lembranças q não fazem mais parte do que ela tem em mente e em vida. Amani sofre muito, literalmente, em cada reunião onde ela é menosprezada. algumas vezes ela demonstra, outras vezes, não. Mas sempre tem algo a doer nela. Mais pra frente isso será mostrado. Aiolia e amani, vamos ver ao desenrolar da historia. Ainda tem muita coisa por acontecer. Saga x Amani x Aiolia, sim,é um triângulo amoroso formado, mas... vamos acompanhar. E não. príncipes não podem sofrer impeachment, mas regentes podem ser depostos. Se o Saga não se espertar, pode perder o que o Shion conquistou. Mas sua incompetência no poder está dando o que falar. Ou ele se apruma ou perde tudo. Mas tem mta coisa por vir. Són te peço que aguarde. Posso te liberar que AmaniOlia vai rolar. Já tá beeeeem claro, ainda que seja por algumas palavra, mas... Espere por mais aventuras. Tem muitas coisas vindo por ai!

 **Margarida** : Ah Sheiloca! Com certeza te respondi, mas quero de novo... O diálogo entre irmãos sempre tem de ser algo assim. E se prepare! Tive ideias pro Olols! Segura as calcinhas. Tenho certeza de que vc vai gostar. Certeza absoluta! E por favor, de novo, outra vez, e muitas mais, reescreva From Hell! Tive ideias pra continuação do gaiden da Angelique hoje!

 **Alecto Berkley** : Certeza q ja te respondi tb, mas, respondo de novo. maaaaana... Shion volts daquele jeito!

Heisenberg: Obrigada. Espero que você continue lendo. Perdão pela demora, mas conciliar trabalho, estudos de segunda graduação e fanfics e meio complicado, mas fazemos o que dá. No limite de qnd o não trolla por algo.

* * *

 **Capitulo V**

Ainda dentro da Sierra Aiolos pensou no que seu irmão havia lhe dito. Cara, era uma verdadeira babá de Saga. Realmente vivia a vida dele, resolvia os problemas por ele, às vezes até tomava decisões por ele. Isso não estava certo. E sua própria vida? Onde estava?

Olhou para as motos estacionadas ao lado da GMC e lembrou novamente da sua. Quando foi a última vez que havia tocado em qualquer peça dela para reformá-la? A última remessa de peças encomendadas ainda estava lacrada na oficina, esperando por ele.

Droga. Droga. Droga.

Mais uma vez constatou que Aiolia estava certo. E isso era um saco de admitir.

Afrodite, Milo e até mesmo Camus também eram membros do Conselho e resolviam os problemas que lhes cabiam, mas também tinham vidas sociais e cuidavam de seus negócios. E ele? Fazia o que? Passava dias e noites procurando pistas sobre o caçador, articulando estratégias para os guerreiros e Guardiões, reunindo-se com civis e aristocratas, sacrificando sua própria vida e a de Máscara da Morte, quase ao ponto de coloca-lo em risco em sua profissão no mundo dos humanos, já que ele era o único a conseguir andar na luz do sol e trabalhava no laboratório de perícias da polícia humana.

Aiolia estava certo. Mais uma vez.

Naquela noite nada mudaria, como nada mudou nas noites anteriores. Provavelmente apenas mais um ataque que o caçador dos infernos teria feito sem limpar a cena ferrando tudo pra eles, as mesmas pistas que não levavam a nada, debates infindáveis na reunião do Conselho, Amani irritando a todos... Mais do mesmo.

E por falar em Amani, como diabos Aiolia podia achar que ela estava certa? Como podia dar apoio a ela se ela não tinha a menor ideia do que falava? Chegava a ser ultrajante e ao mesmo tempo preocupante. Se Aiolia iria mesmo fazer aquilo, ele estaria em apuros muito em breve. Saga nunca deixaria aquilo passar em branco e provavelmente uma guerra começaria dentro do Conselho e seria mais uma coisa pra ele resolver.

Isso não estava indo nada bem.

Precisava dar um jeito naquilo. Precisava conversar com Saga e transferir a ele algumas de suas próprias obrigações! Seguiria Aiolia de perto e tentaria reverter toda a situação. E com mais tempo livre, conseguiria terminar sua moto, sua tatuagem, trocaria seus óculos, iria ao bar de jazz...

Seu celular tocou na mesma hora.

\- Alô.

 _\- Precisamos conversar._

\- Boa noite pra você também, Afrodite.

 _\- Sério. Precisamos conversar._

\- Receio estar meio longe agora para ia até aí conversar com você, então por que não adianta algo pelo telefone?

 _\- Saga._

\- O que tem ele?

 _\- Está aqui na boate._

\- Mas que filho da mãe! Me diga que ele não está só, por favor!

 _\- Não. Está com o Milo._

\- O mesmo Milo que não luta há séculos? Por favor Afrodite, me diga que destacou algum dos Guardiões para fazer a segurança.

 _\- Claro! O melhor dos melhores. Não se preocupe. Mas falando em Guardiões, é na verdade sobre isso que quero falar com você. Mas precisa ser pessoalmente._

\- Tudo bem. Podemos conversar amanhã.

 _\- Certo. Sabe, acho que você poderia aproveitar um pouco essa noite para relaxar. Você anda trabalhando demais._

\- É o que todos andam me dizendo. Até amanhã.

Claro, típico dessas situações. Problemas e mais problemas. Mas se Saga estava por aí se divertindo, ele também ia. O bar de jazz finalmente receberia sua visita.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Já era perto do amanhecer quando Amani e Farraj voltaram para casa. Ambos se mantiveram monossilábicos desde que saíram de casa.

Farraj estava sério na direção. E irritado ao que parecia, já que os nós de seus dedos estavam proeminentes enquanto segurava o volante. Amani estava inquieta ao seu lado. Queria dizer-lhe coisas que estavam engasgadas na garganta, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que se as dissesse, os dois brigariam e ela não queria aquilo. A coisa que mais odiava era brigar com Farraj. Somado a isso, sua perna estava incomodando demais.

\- Pode dizer que está lhe consumindo. Sei que não está assim por causa da perna. Você já passou por coisas piores.

\- Por que você faz isso?

\- Isso o que?

\- Se você não gosta e não concorda em me acompanhar, por que continua fazendo? Eu já liberei você disso!

\- Às vezes me pergunto como pode ser tão egoísta.

\- Egoísta? Como pode me chamar de egoísta quando eu digo que liberei você disso? Sei o quanto fica irritado quando tem de me acompanhar! Se não gosta de fazer, Farraj, não faça! Acha que eu gosto de vê-lo incomodado com isso? Há muito venho lhe dizendo pra não vir mais comigo porque quero poupá-lo dessas coisas!

\- Tudo bem. Vamos lá. Me diga, por que ainda continua fazendo isso?

\- Você sabe!

\- Quero que me diga de novo.

\- Aonde quer chegar com isso?

\- Apenas diga.

\- Porque é isso que eu sou. É isso que eu faço! Foi só o que me sobrou quando todos eles foram embora porque não confiaram em mim. Você estava lá quando aconteceu. Você viu tudo!

\- Aí está seu egoísmo! Você não foi a única a ser abandonada, Amani! Eu também fui. Eles também não confiaram em mim. Eu era o tenente de Tarik bem antes de vocês dois se unirem, mas também fui abandonado. E aposto que você não nunca havia pensado nisso.

Amani ficou calada diante da explosão de Farraj. Ele tinha razão. Ela nunca havia pensado sobre aquilo.

\- Também me dói lembrar disso, mas eu procuro não ficar pensando mais nisso, tampouco fazer desse passado a minha vida. Durante um tempo pensei como você e me aborrecia por não poder lhe ajudar de melhor maneira, mas hoje... Amani, tanto tempo já se passou! Eu não vejo mais sentido continuar com isso! Cada vez que acontece alguma coisa com você, eu fico irritado porque me lembro da promessa que fiz a Tarik!

\- Você nunca me falou dessa promessa.

\- Ele me fez prometer que sempre cuidaria de você. Tarik sempre soube que morreria em combate e antes de você. Quando se uniram, fiz um juramento de sangue a ele que não deixaria nada acontecer com você e você me fez quebrar esse juramento várias vezes.

\- Eu não sabia disso.

\- Claro que não. Nunca falei com ninguém sobre isso. Nunca foi da conta de ninguém na verdade. Só minha e dele. Mas hoje, vendo você continuar com isso, precisei revelar. Na esperança de que você reflita e pare com isso de uma vez por todas.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio até chegarem a Mansão Luna. Farraj estava bastante irritado, mas também começava a se sentir mal por ter gritado com ela daquele jeito. Nos 356 anos que se passaram desde que foram abandonados pelo clã, nunca havia falado com ela daquele jeito. Precisava pedir desculpas, mas não faria isso naquele momento, pois tinha esperanças de que ela realmente mudasse de ideia, ainda que suspeitasse que isso não aconteceria. Já Amani vinha pensativa em seu canto.

Realmente era egoísta. Céus! Nunca tinha pensado pelo ponto de vista de Farraj. Nunca havia imaginado como ele havia se sentido depois da dissolução do clã e do abandono. Logo ele que sempre esteve ao seu lado. É claro que ele se sentiria daquela maneira também. Sua vida era aquela. Sua família era aquela. E eles foram os únicos que sobraram, um para o outro. Mas ela enxergava apenas seu lado, apenas a sua própria dor, sua própria raiva, sua própria necessidade de manter viva a tradição. Enquanto ele estava ao seu lado, fazendo tudo com ela, como no passado, tudo estava uma maravilha, mas ela não havia notado que ele havia mudado seu posicionamento. Droga. Precisava pedir desculpas.

A Range Rover atravessou os portões da mansão que mais parecia uma fortaleza. É claro que não se comparava à segurança do Complexo Vampírico, afinal de contas, aos olhos alheios, ela era apenas uma civil e precisava ser discreta. Pro inferno com isso. O muro externo contava com 6 metros de altura e pelo menos 40 cm de espessura. Não era muita coisa perto do muro do Complexo, mas servia perfeitamente para ela. O caminho de 100 m até a entrada da mansão era muito bem guardado e monitorado, com cercas eletrificadas e armadilhas ao longo de sua extensão. Na verdade, aquele mesmo sistema se estendia ao longo de toda a enorme propriedade. Ah sim, quando se tinha dinheiro de sobra para viver bem por pelo menos duas encarnações vampíricas, algumas coisas eram permitidas.

Farraj seguiu reto pelo caminho, mas ao chegar na frente da entrada da mansão, dirigiu-se à esquerda, descendo por um túnel que dava acesso à garagem. Precisaria descarregar o carro e com o sol prestes a nascer no horizonte, essa tarefa ficaria impossibilitada. Ambos gostavam de deixar a Range na porta da frente, pois era bem mais fácil de sair, mas com a carga que tinham na mala, aquela não era mesmo uma boa ideia. Não que ele fosse descarregar tudo imediatamente.

Sendo o primeiro a descer, logo se dirigiu à entrada subterrânea que daria diretamente na sala, numa porta disfarçada de armário. Sua consciência lhe roía o cérebro para que oferecesse ajuda à Amani, mas bem sabia que não devia fazer aquilo. Por muitas e muitas vezes ela havia dado conta sozinha e sabia que ela preferia assim, ainda que ele não. Mas estaria de olho.

Amani tentava ignorar a dor que sentia em sua coxa esquerda enquanto descia do carro e caminhava para fazer o mesmo percurso que Farraj. Ao atravessar a porta e adentrar a sala, ela viu que o irmão já se encontrava subindo a escada.

\- Farraj, espere. – o vampiro parou no terceiro degrau e não virou. – Será que podemos conversar?

\- Claro. – ele se manteve no mesmo lugar e apenas a olhou por cima do ombro.

\- Você estava certo. Fui egoísta com você e quero lhe pedir desculpas por isso. Eu nunca havia pensado nas coisas pela sua perspectiva e isso não foi nada justo com você, pois você também estava lá e você perdeu tanto quanto eu. Talvez até mais.

\- Sim, perdi. – ele disse virando-se de frente finalmente.

\- Perdemos nossos amigos, nossa família, nosso lar, nossa paz...

\- Sem rodeios.

\- Eu não vou parar. Sinto muito, mas não vou parar.

\- Amani...

\- Não. Eu preciso que você me ouça. No carro você falou comigo como seu eu estivesse fazendo tudo por capricho e não é isso. Preciso que também me entenda.

\- Não há nada pra entender, Amani.

\- Há sim! Eu não sou uma garotinha caprichosa! Então você vai ficar exatamente onde está e vai me ouvir.

\- Tudo bem.

E agora? Por onde ela começaria? Havia tanto que queria dizer, mas também precisava ter cuidado.

\- E então?

\- Aquela noite eu perdi também uma parte de mim. A parte que eu sentia que me mantinha viva. Por isso eu continuo. Porque eu resgato isso em mim. Perder Tarik, perder a confiança do clã, perder a confiança em mim mesma, isso tudo acabou comigo. Você só via o que acontecia por fora, mas nunca soube como eu me sentia por dentro de verdade. No entanto, reavivar as atividades do clã me trouxe de volta. E continua fazendo isso por mim. Por isso não posso e não vou parar. Mas posso prometer à você diminuir a frequência.

\- Eu... não sabia. Acho que talvez eu também esteja sendo egoísta.

\- Não. Você não é egoísta. Apenas não sabia. Diferente de mim que realmente só vi meu próprio lado.

\- Mas também lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. Eu não devia ter me alterado daquela maneira no carro.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu entendo você. Mesmo eu também me irritaria dessa maneira comigo. Então... Estamos bem?

\- Sim. Estamos bem.

\- Ótimo. Eu odeio brigar com você.

\- Como está sua perna?

\- Dói um pouco, mas vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Se você precisar de ajuda, por favor me chame.

\- Não se preocupe. Não é nada demais. Foi só uma torsão. Nada que um pouco de descanso não resolva.

\- Tudo bem então.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Região das Docas, 5:04 A.M.

\- E então, o que você acha da ideia?

\- Não vou negar a você que é boa, mas Mahlim, você se lembra do que eu falei sobre ela? E o irmão? E todo o resto?

\- Claro que lembro, idiota.

\- Então como você acha que as coisas maravilhosas que você acabou de falar podem dar certo? Veja bem, não estou dizendo que seu plano seja ruim, não é, mas parece que você não leva em conta essas coisas e faz tudo como se ela fosse uma civil comum, e ela não é.

\- Já falei pra você que eu sei disso, mas tudo é questão de tempo. Já esperei muitos e muitos anos pra ter minha vingança. O que são alguns dias a mais? Eu tenho tudo em mente, mas vou lhe explicar, já que você quer tanto entender. E lembre-se, temos um apoio a mais.

\- Mahlim, você acha mesmo que ele vai nos ajudar?

\- E por que não? Lembre-se de que ele quer o mesmo que a gente.

\- Mas acha que podemos confiar de verdade nele? Eu tenho minhas dúvidas.

\- Eu também tinha no início, mas agora tenho a mais pura certeza.

\- E por quê?

\- Porque ele tem reforços interessantes e você não ouviu dele o que eu ouvi, mas não adianta contar a você. Você não vai entender, mesmo que eu desenhe.

\- Obrigado por realmente me achar estúpido para entender qualquer coisa.

\- Disponha. Agora vamos dormir. Se queremos pegar essa vadia, temos que ter os hábitos dela também.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Norte da Cidade, Grand Hotel, 4:48 AM.

Havia acabado de desligar o telefone com seu maior contato na cidade.

Quem diria. Um dia um guerreiro que lutava contra aquelas criaturas e hoje, fazendo acordos com lobisomens e degenerados...

Perguntou-se até onde as pessoas seriam capazes de chegar para obter aquilo que queriam. Claramente teve sua resposta. Mas no fundo, para ele, aquele tipo de coisa valia a pena. Há quanto tempo havia sido traído daquela maneira por aqueles que considerava sua família?

Aaahhh... todos veriam do que era capaz... Claro que veriam.

E a ajuda daquela lobisomem seria fundamental, só pro início. O que viria depois séria épico. E se tudo corresse como ele esperava, seria mais maravilhoso ainda. Tinha a todos em suas mãos. Mal sabiam eles.

Mas era como a própria loba havia dito. O que seriam mais alguns dias de espera diante de tantos anos? E ele sabia que tinha que ter mais calma e paciência do que Mahlim tinha. Seus planos eram muito maiores que os dela. E ela nem imaginava que seria descartável. Se algo desse errado da parte dela, seria logo eliminada, com a cabeça posta em uma bandeja de prata. Literalmente, para que seu sangue não corresse por aí e sujasse sua prateleira de conquistas.

Ah se todos os outros soubessem o que havia de fato acontecido com ele e vissem que estava ali, de carne e osso, quando todos achavam que estava morto... depois daquele combate absurdo. Mas agora sabia que tinha tudo sobre controle e nada do passado lhe interessava. Só seu foco e pura vingança contra tudo e todos. Mas aquela vampira desgraçada era seu maior foco. Ah se era...

E com o apoio que tinha, tudo viraria a verdadeira bagunça e o verdadeiro caos que ele esperava que virasse!

Ah que prazer tomava conta dele!

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Assim que desligara a chamada com Aiolos, Afrodite foi novamente ao encontro de Saraya.

\- Tudo bem, preciso que me ouça.

\- Lá vem você de novo. Eu já disse que vou pensar na sua proposta!

\- Não é nada disso! Você disse que ia pensar e eu confio em você. Mas preciso de verdade que me ouça agora.

\- O que foi?

\- Preciso que seja você a servir a mesa do Saga a noite inteira. E quando ele sair com o Milo, os siga até o Complexo e me avise se foi tudo bem ou se algo aconteceu.

\- O que? Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo! Eu não vou ser babá do Saga, não hoje! Estou trabalhando!

\- Pois adivinhe. Isso vai fazer parte do seu trabalho hoje.

\- Mas ele está com o Milo! Até onde me lembro, ele costumava lutar com vocês!

\- É, mas você está esquecendo de que Milo há muito não luta mais e se dedicou à carreira médica para cuidar e salvar vidas. Exatamente o oposto do que fazemos. Não podemos nos confiar nisso e nem inteiramente nele. Vai saber se ele ainda sabe empunhar uma arma...

\- Vou querer hora extra por isso!

\- E terá, não se preocupe. Só faça o que eu lhe mandei.

\- Espera! E se ele sair muito tarde e eu ficar à beira da exposição do sol?

\- Vou providenciar que você possa ter acesso ao Complexo caso isso aconteça e aviso seus pais. Vou dizer a eles que precisei que você me ajudasse aqui e que acabou ficando muito tarde e que você vai ficar comigo. Está bem assim?

\- Só porque meus pais confiam em você, não deveria abusar e mentir dessa maneira.

\- Não estou abusando. Não é mentira que eu pedi que me ajudasse.

\- Mas não vou ficar aqui pelo resta noite, vou?

\- Você quer que eu diga a verdade e conte que vai fazer a segurança do Príncipe Regente e que vai estar exposta a perigos de luta pela rua? Não tenho nenhum problema quanto a isso.

\- Você consegue ser o pior dos irmãos idiotas às vezes, sabia?

\- E ainda assim você me ama. Não se preocupe. Vou cuidar de tudo.

\- Espera ai espertão! Como espera que eu faça o serviço se eu não trouxe nem metade do que uso pra fazer as rondas?

\- Como não?!

\- Não trazendo! Hoje sou apenas bartender. Só trago algo para segurança pessoal! Não espere que nos meus dias de trabalho normal eu vire um arsenal ambulante!

\- Pois eu sinceramente esperava isso de você. Mas não se preocupe. Como eu disse antes eu cuido de tudo. Só fique de olho neles e a qualquer sinal de que vão embora, me avise imediatamente.

\- Você é um mala!

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Aiolia permaneceu no bar de motoqueiros durante muitas horas.

A consciência lhe dizia para ir para casa, mas seu coração lhe dizia o total contrário. Então saiu do bar de motoqueiro e foi até a boate de Afrodite. Mais uma noite esperando a bartender. Será que ela estava trabalhando aquela noite?

Talvez não fosse sensato fazer aquilo. E se ela achasse que ele fosse um stalker?

Se bem que aquela maneira como ele estava se comportando era de um total stalker. Duas noites seguidas indo atrás dela pra vê-la ou tentar falar com ela?

Stalker total.

Mas olha que coisa interessante, se não tivesse ido até ali, não teria visto Saga e Milo saindo da Pandemonium. O que diabos eles estavam fazendo ali? Quer dizer, Saga não saia muito do complexo. Ou fora até lá para conversar com Afrodite ou alguma coisa havia acontecido. E se havia acontecido, por que não lhe avisaram? E por que diabos estava com Milo?

Quer dizer, e se acontecesse alguma merda? Milo não lutava mais.

Droga. Em seu dia de folga teria de bancar o segurança do merdinha engravatado que Saga tinha se transformado. Maravilha.

Montou novamente na Ducati e deu a partida no motor. Deixaria que eles se afastassem um pouco para segui-los. Afrodite fecharia a casa em alguns minutos e mais uma noite ele não veria a bartender. Mas tudo bem. Era desse tipo de desafio que ele gostava. Quanto mais difícil, melhores os resultados.

E aÍ algo estranho aconteceu. Uma sombra se materializou por cima do telhado da Pandemonium, se agachou e observou. Imediatamente os instintos de guerreiro de Aiolia se ativaram. A direção que a sombra observava levava à Saga e Milo, que iam saindo do estacionamento naquela maldita BMW Vision M chamativa que o médico tinha. Malditos 600 cavalos debaixo daquele capô. Assim que a sombra se moveu Aiolia foi atrás. O modo perseguição começaria agora.

Tentou farejar o ar, mas estava a favor do vento. Não dava pra saber qual a raça do inimigo. Maldição. Não dava nem parra saber se era um vampiro numa tentativa de atentado contra Saga. Do jeito que as coisas andavam, tudo era possível. Até um ataque da própria raça. E pra piorar, a sombra poderia sentir seu cheiro facilmente. Perfeito. Só que não.

Acelerou a moto e saiu. Tinha que manter-se alerta a tudo. E depois de percorrer um bom caminho na perseguição lembrou-se de avisar alguém. Com Milo fora do jogo e Aiolos emburrado, o reforço mais próximo que tinha era o próprio Afrodite. E precisava correr contra o tempo. O sol nasceria dali a 1 hora e meia e o maldito Complexo ficava do outro lado da cidade. Se algo acontecesse, todos estariam literalmente fritos.

Numa manobra perigosa sacou o celular do bolso da jaqueta e fez a chamada.

 _\- Não tenho tempo pra conversa fiada._

\- Nem eu, então me ouça. Estou em perseguição desde que saí da frente do seu negócio. Tem alguém atrás de Saga e Milo. Não sei o que é porque não consegui sentir o cheiro, então se você puder levantar a sua bunda dessa sua cadeira de couro e vir me dar apoio, eu te agradeceria.

 _\- Não se preocupe com isso. Mandei o melhor dos meus Guardiões para fazer a segurança deles._

\- Eu agradeceria se você tivesse me avisado antes.

 _\- Você está de folga, Miau. Vá pra casa e aproveite o resto da noite. – e desligou._

\- Filho da puta.

E era exatamente sobre isso que falava com Aiolos no bar. Era sempre o ultimo a saber das coisas. Estar de folga não era desculpas para ficar sem conhecimento das coisas que aconteciam. Principalmente as que não eram usuais. E se desse merda? Claramente iam culpá-lo de algo por não se fazer presente. Mas como poderia se fazer presente se ninguém dizia nada a ele? Era como se fosse descartável.

\- Que se dane. Se acontecer alguma merda, eles que se virem. Já tô cansado dessa porcaria.

Dando a meia volta na pista, seguiu em direção ao seu apartamento.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

\- Tudo bem, chegamos em segurança. – disse Milo ao desligar o motor dos 600 cavalos de potência. – Como está sua dor de cabeça?

\- Mais fraca, mas ainda presente e incomodando.

\- Sinto muito cara. Eu gostaria realmente de poder fazer algo pra te ajudar.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Talvez eu possa procurar alguma coisa a mais, além da psiquiatria. Já tentou hipnose?

\- Não. Acho que hipnose e antidepressivos foram a únicas coisas que ainda não tentei.

\- Posso verificar um curso de hipnose. Não é difícil e nem demora tanto.

\- Milo, até se existir um ritual xamã ou algo do tipo que possa me ajudar com essa porcaria, eu aceito. Aceito qualquer coisa que possa me livrar disso.

\- Certo. Vou procurar qualquer outra coisa que possa te ajudar.

\- Obrigado por hoje.

\- Não tem de que.

\- Ouça, se puder manter em segredo tudo que conversamos hoje, eu agradeceria.

\- Não se preocupe. Não vou falar nada. Para todos os efeitos falávamos apenas banalidades.

\- Obrigado mais uma vez, Milo.

\- Você sabe que não precisa me agradecer. Sabe, nunca fomos os melhores amigos, mas agradeço sua confiança em mim. Ainda assim, devo perguntar: por que eu?

\- Sei lá. Você é médico. Talvez por isso. Ou por ter achado que falar sobre o assunto melhoraria algo. É assim que funciona uma terapia, certo?

\- Mais ou menos. Mas falar faz parte. Só me diga, melhorou?

\- Sinceramente, não sei lhe dizer. Mas talvez, possamos continuar falando sobre isso e outras coisas. O que acha?

\- Não tenho problema algum.

\- Ótimo. Vamos até minha sala. Lá ninguém nos incomodará. A exceção de Betsy. Vou pedir a ela algumas bebidas para nós. Se vai me ajudar, deve saber o que se passa. E só consigo falar disso nessas condições.

\- Sem problemas. Só quero lhe lembrar que vou ouvi-lo com total atenção, mas não sou psicólogo ou psiquiatra. Mas isso servirá para ajudá-lo no futuro.

\- Eu entendo. E não se preocupe. Só preciso que me prometa que tudo que eu lhe disser, a partir dessa noite, será segredo.

\- Temos um acordo. Médico e paciente. Amigo e amigo.

\- Se eu te agradecer mais uma vez será repetitivo?

\- Nunca.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Revenge of Queen Anne: Sobre Amani x Farraj x Tarik, é quase esse o pensamento. Na verdade ele afeta mais ao Tarik do que a ela. Mas não vou explicar muito porque mais lá adiante ela mesma vai explicar. Quanto aos lobisomens, sim, toda história tem dois lados. Existe sim um motivo pra Mahlim querer vingança, mas tem muitas coisas mais por trás dessa história. Não posso contar agora, sorry. O Milo coitado, só porque resolveu ficar agora do outro lado da guerra ficou desacreditado. Mas boas cenas o aguardam. Acredito que você vá gostar.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

Fazia um frio pouco incomum naquela noite. Era verão, no entanto, o vento la fora obrigava a qualquer um que usasse casaco. Merda de clima louco. O pior era ter de sair correndo daquela delegacia para atravessar a cidade até o complexo.

Já tinha ligado para Aiolos para solicitar uma reunião de emergência do Conselho Vampírico. Mas puta que pariu, levaria pelo menos duas horas para chegar lá. Que inferno de vida estava levando com toda aquela bagunça que um covarde filho da puta estava fazendo naquela cidade.

Na verdade, só havia marcado aquela merda na tentativa de ter uma folga daquele estresse todo. Estava há muito tempo sem dormir, isso tinha lhe rendido mais uma suspensão no trabalho humano por responder ao seu superior, tamanho era seu nível de estresse. Não que se importasse com aquele rato sem cauda miserável dos infernos, mas pelo bem de todos, tinha que manter aquela merda de emprego. Mas agora responderia a outro superior seu. Foda-se.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Uma vez tendo sido avisado por Máscara da Morte de uma reunião de emergência, Aiolos logo tratou de enviar mensagens a todos os membros do Conselho. Mas ao chega no número de Amani, hesitou por um instante. Tinha mesmo que chamá-la para aquela reunião? Se era uma reunião de emergência, em que diabos a presença dela iria ajudar? A exemplo das outras, ela só iria tumultuar e nada mais seria resolvido.

E talvez, até esse fosse o motivo de estarem estagnados naquela situação. As crescentes interrupções que geravam discussões infindáveis. E como podia seu irmão agora lhe dar qualquer apoio?

O problema era que ela era membro do Conselho e ele era obrigado a notificá-la. Se ela viesse ou não, isso já era problema dela. Apertou o botão de envio e guardou o aparelho no bolso.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Mas que inferno!

Mal tinha acabado de saborear seu cordeiro e seu celular havia apitado com a mensagem de Aiolos. A dor de cabeça da noite anterior ainda persistia e agora ele teria que aturá-la de uma maneira pior. Reuniões de emergência nunca eram boa coisa. Mas quem sabe depois de tudo pudesse relaxar um pouco passando algum tempo com Amani.

Detestava aquela situação e detestava ter de assumir, mesmo que somente para si, que nenhuma outra vampira o satisfazia como ela. Só que isso não era nada bom para a relação que deveriam ter. ela era membro do Conselho e não deveria passar disso. Mas droga, ela era linda!

Ainda que seus pensamentos não fossem nada cavalheirescos, não podia evitá-los. Aquela mulher sabia como provocá-lo. Mesmo sem estar presente. A maciez de seus cabelos e de sua pele morena, os lábios ligeiramente volumosos, perfeitos, sem aquela porcaria de toxina que andavam injetando nos dias de hoje, os olhos cor de mel, que mostravam num só olhar inteligência, força, sagacidade, firmeza, desejo e hora pareciam guardar mistérios (cara, ela devia ser uma fera imbatível nos negócios! Pena que não era assim quando se tratava da guerra), aquele corpo com as curvas perfeitas vestido em alguma roupa elegantemente chique e provocante, seu perfume doce. Tudo isso o deixava louco! E só o que ele queria era encontrá-la logo.

Engraçado como quando passavam juntos aquelas tórridas horas ou momentos juntos ele parecia esquecer de todos os problemas que tinha que resolver. Até aquela maldita dor de cabeça ficava de lado. Amani era uma espécie de droga analgésica em sua vida. Talvez fosse por isso que ele gostava tanto de passar algum tempo com ela. O sexo era ao mesmo tempo sexo e algo terapêutico.

Pena que ela era um pé no saco. Um chute certeiro no meio dos culhões.

Levantou-se da mesa, de saco cheio, foi até o closet e trocou a calça de moletom pelo maldito terno e gravata.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Farraj estava sentado no sofá da sala cercado de papéis. Documentos da compra do galpão, sugestões de plantas do arquiteto para o novo empreendimento, orçamentos e mais orçamentos. Analisava cada folha minuciosamente.

\- Sabe, às vezes eu queria entender você. – Amani vinha descendo os degraus da escadaria da mansão – Eu tenho um escritório, você tem um escritório, mas prefere fazer essas coisas aqui, na sala da nossa casa.

\- É que aqui tem mais espaço. – disse antes de levantar a cabeça e ver que ela estava pronta para sair. Um vestido cor de jade, com decote ombro a ombro, justo em todo o corpo até a altura do joelhos e abrindo-se numa saia pouco rodada e assimétrica. Nos pés, sandálias de salto altíssimo da mesma cor. E claro que não podiam faltar as joias – Hey, aonde vai?

\- Reunião de emergência do Conselho. Recebi a mensagem há alguns minutos.

\- O que acha que vai ser dessa vez?

\- Não faço a menor ideia.

\- Acha que descobriram algo sobre nós?

\- A probabilidade é quase nula. Mas, todo cuidado é pouco. Reuniões normais são entediantes, mas reuniões de emergência não devem ser ignoradas. Mesmo que a minha maior vontade seja voltar pra cama e descansar.

\- Está tudo bem? E a sua perna? – o irmão perguntou levantando-se preocupado.

\- Está melhorando. Não precisa se preocupar.

\- Não preciso me preocupar? A resposta pra minha pergunta deveria ser "Ela está bem Farraj, já está curada" e não "Está melhorando". Amani...

\- Tudo bem. Ninguém vai perceber. E quando eu voltar você faz a sua mágica, ok? Você é muito melhor nisso do que eu.

\- Eu devia ter feito desde o início.

\- Vamos combinar que aquele não era o melhor momento. Mas não falar disso agora. Eu preciso ir. Vou de carro. Não quero ser a primeira a chegar se me desmaterializar. Além do mais, tenho uma reputação a zelar.

\- Vou te esperar aqui e quando você chegar, vamos direto lá pra baixo pra eu cuidar disso pra você.

\- Combinado. – disse ela já abrindo a porta para sair – E pelo amor de Deus, Farraj! Temos espaços na casa maiores que nossos escritórios juntos pra onde você poderia mudar o seu, apenas deixe a sala de estar em paz. Ainda bem que não recebemos visitas – e saiu.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Já na sala de reuniões, Camus, Milo e Aiolos já ocupavam seus lugares.

\- Afinal de contas, qual o motivo dessa reunião? – perguntou Camus enchendo um copo com água e depositando a jarra novamente na bandeja ao centro da mesa.

\- Eu também gostaria de saber, mas Máscara da Morte não me disse nada a respeito. Somente que precisávamos nos reunir. Odeio quando ele faz isso.

\- Eu também. E que raios de nome foi esse que ele escolheu pra usar? Puta merda! Sempre me perguntei que porcaria ele tinha na cabeça pra escolher ser chamado assim! Eu já nem me lembro mais o nome verdadeiro dele. – disse Milo

\- Temos de reconhecer que cada um de nós tem sua excentricidade, querido. – Afrodite chegava na sala bem na hora do comentário – Máscara da Morte gosta de ser chamado assim, Aiolia tem suas roupas de couro, Camus tem seus Hermès, Ferragamos, Gucci e Venettas, você tem suas incontáveis mulheres, eu tenho meus cabelos platinados e por aí vai.

\- Aproveitando que estamos aqui e a noite nem começou ainda, sobre o que queria falar comigo hoje, Afrodite? – perguntou Aiolos

\- Algumas mudanças de planos que teremos que fazer num futuro próximo. Mas não se preocupe, falaremos disso depois da reunião, é melhor.

\- Tudo bem então.

\- Vocês acham que ela vem? – Camus perguntou e de repente risadas foram ouvidas na entrada da sala.

\- Eis a sua resposta. – Aiolos respondeu desgostoso com a cena.

\- Ora, vejam se não é o novo casal. – Afrodite zombou.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Após estacionar a Range Rover na garagem do complexo, entre a GMC de Aiolos e os 600 cavalos de Milo, Amani dirigiu-se à entrada da mansão. Sua perna doía tanto e aqueles saltos de verdade não estavam ajudando. Tampouco o vestido justo roçando no corte o tempo todo.

Nem bem colocara o dedo na campainha e Betsy lhe abrira a porta.

\- Boa noite, senhora.

\- Boa noite, Betsy. Como vai?

\- Muito bem senhora, obrigada por perguntar.

\- Todos já chegaram?

\- Ah sim. Os mestres Milo, Camus, Aiolos e Afrodite já estão na sala de reuniões. Só falta mesmo o mestre Máscara da Morte, mas ele vem direto do distrito policial, então pelo tempo em que ele consultou o mestre Aiolos não deve demorar a chegar. O príncipe Saga deve descer assim que ele estiver pronto. E Aiolia está assaltando minha cozinha. Como sempre. George deve expulsá-lo de lá daqui a pouco. Ele deixa todos nós loucos.

\- Imagino. – Amani respondeu divertida.

E a governanta tinha a mais pura razão. Cerca de alguns segundos de sua narrativa, Aiolia saiu correndo da cozinha, segurando um pedaço de torta nas mãos.

\- Ora, não seja egoísta Georgie! Você está cozinhando para um batalhão! Esse é só um pedaço pequeno!

\- Betsy, por favor! Dê um jeito nesse seu garoto!

De todos os membros do Conselho, Aiolia era o único que não era chamado de "mestre". Na verdade, os funcionários da mansão todos sentiam-se à vontade com ele, pois sempre os cumprimentava, perguntava de suas famílias, brincava com eles e claro, exigira e quase implorara que não fosse chamado daquela maneira.

\- Ele não tem jeito. – disse Betsy levando a mão ao rosto.

\- Hey, você chegou. – Aiolia foi até Amani e deixou o prato de torta em cima de um aparador.

\- Acabei de ch...

E um ato inesperado. Aiolia a puxou para um abraço.

\- E então, como está?

\- Ahn... Bem. Obrigada por perguntar. – que diabos foi aquilo?

\- Que merda, não acha, essa porcaria de reunião hoje? Vai atrapalhar toda a minha ronda. E meus planos pra depois dela.

\- Bom, confesso a você que o que eu faria essa noite seria tão desagradável como essa reunião.

\- Sério? O que pode ser tão chato quanto essa merda aqui?

\- Balancetes, listas de compras, orçamentos...

\- É, você realmente tem razão. Será que todos já chegaram?

\- Betsy disse que só falta Máscara da Morte. E o todo-poderoso descer.

Ambos riram daquela piada enquanto entravam juntos na sala de reuniões.

\- Ora, vejam se não é o novo casal.

\- Por acaso está com ciúmes, Afrodite? – Aiolia passou o braço pela cintura dela e a trouxe um pouco mais para perto de si. Amani novamente se surpreendeu com a atitude, mas não podia negar que gostou.

\- Ah não mesmo. Amani não é mulher para mim. Não faz o meu tipo.

\- Ah, Afrodite querido. Obrigada por me dispensar assim tão sinceramente. Assim não perco meu tempo sofrendo por você. – respondeu a ele enquanto se sentava em seu lugar.

Aiolia permaneceu no mesmo lugar, olhando a cena e sentindo-se satisfeito pela resposta que ela havia dado a Afrodite.

Saga entrou na sala nesse instante, olhou para Aiolia parado ali e logo em seguida seus olhos procuraram o alvo perfeito e ali estava ela. Linda e deliciosa como sempre. E cara, adorava quando ela estava com os cabelos soltos daquela maneira. Já podia senti-los pelo seu corpo e em suas mãos.

\- Boa noite a todos. Onde está Máscara da Morte? – Saga perguntou sentando-se à mesa, ciente de que Aiolia se deslocava por trás de si para alcançar seu lugar.

\- Está cruzando os portões agora mesmo. – respondeu Aiolos observando o GPS do celular. Todos os membros do Conselho, exceto Amani, tinham em seus aparelhos rastreadores GPS que mostravam exatamente onde estavam. Isso era muito útil caso precisassem pedir ajuda num momento de batalha em que estivessem em desvantagem.

\- Ótimo.

Em pouco tempo Máscara da Morte cruzava as portas da sala.

\- Me perdoem o atraso. Eu vim o mais rápido que pude.

\- O que importa é que já chegou. Então, qual o motivo de me tirar da minha cama e chamar a todos nós pra essa reunião? – perguntou Saga.

\- Fui suspenso do departamento de polícia. De novo.

\- E o que nós temos a ver com isso, querido?

\- Em primeiro lugar, Malibu Stacy, não me chame de querido de novo. Em segundo lugar, comigo suspenso, não temos como ter acesso ao que acontece nessa merda de guerra pelos olhos humanos e se acontecer alguma merda maior, não tenho como apagar vestígios ou limpar qualquer sujeira que apareça. E toda essa porcaria aconteceu porque estou vários dias sem dormir, desconcentrado no Distrito, e respondi meu superior hoje. Vocês estão me deixando louco com tantas exigências pra achar esse maldito caçador. – E nesse momento ele elevou a voz - Só jogam as coisas nas minhas costas! Eu tô de saco cheio disso! Eu exijo uma folga, Saga! Vocês todos ficam aqui nessa sala ou em seus quartos elegantes, fazendo sei lá o que enquanto eu dou duro pra conseguir tudo pra vocês!

\- Deixe-me ver se eu o entendi, Máscara da Morte. – Saga o interrompeu – Você convocou uma reunião de emergência apenas pra pedir uma folga? Algo que você poderia ter pedido a mim ou a Aiolos sem mobilizar a todos nós? Pois bem, tenha sua folga. Tire pra você o tempo que quiser. Mas a próxima vez que elevar a voz pra mim de novo, sua folga será permanente, entendeu bem? E quando eu digo permanente, eu quero dizer pro resto da sua vida.

\- Sim. – Máscara da Morte parecia bem arrependido de ter elevado a voz para o príncipe da raça e atual regente de todos.

\- E era só isso que queria fazer hoje? Nos fazer perder tempo?

\- Não. O fodido atacou ontem de novo. Nada de corpos, mas a cena deixada foi bem suja e chamou a atenção da policia humana. Mas eles ainda acham que isso é uma espécie de conflito de gangues. No entanto, sabemos bem do que se trata.

Caminhando até uma mesa eletrônica auxiliar, Máscara da Morte inseriu um pen drive e projetou as imagens do ataque da noite anterior na parede logo atrás de Aiolia e Aiolos. As cenas mostravam um beco todo manchado de sangue. Era óbvio que havia acontecido um combate ali, e pelo jeito, o que quer que tenha acontecido ali foi bem violento. Com certeza o tal caçador não tinha saído incólume daquela.

\- Era lobo ou degenerado? – perguntou Afrodite.

\- Degenerado. Veem o que eu digo? Esse filho da puta faz essa bagunça e eu tenho que limpar tudo depois. O que vocês, sentados ai, estão fazendo pra evitar que esse tipo de merda aconteça? Pelo amor de Deus, são duas linhas de frente!

\- Antes que você abra essa sua boca cheia de dentes pra nos dizer como fazer nosso trabalho, somos sim duas linhas de frente, mas o que temos como soldados não é o suficiente pra cobrir a cidade toda. Treinar novos soldados leva tempo. Tempo esse que não temos. Se tudo fosse o mar de rosas que você sonha, nem estaríamos aqui noite após noite queimando nossas cabeças com reuniões e planos de estratégia pra conter não só os nossos inimigos, mas também pra encerrar a carreira desse maldito. – Aiolia se pronunciou e aquela declaração não agradou muito os nervos de Máscara da Morte.

\- Eu já fiz parte desse círculo com vocês e éramos os melhores nisso! E nossos recursos eram muito mais escassos do que isso!

\- Os tempos eram outros, Máscara da Morte. – disse Aiolos passando a mão no rosto.

A discussão entre eles só foi aumentando e aquilo estava deixando tudo mais tedioso. A ponto de fazer Saga revirar os olhos e suspirar aborrecido.

\- Chega! – um baque surdo na mesa foi ouvido. A mão do príncipe produzira aquele som – Será possível que não podemos ter uma única reunião sem que tudo envolva uma porra de uma discussão? Máscara da Morte, todos nós sabemos dessa deficiência. Não precisamos da sua análise pra perceber isso, porque essa porra é esfregada na nossa cara a cada ataque realizado, seja pelo caçador ou pelos nossos inimigos. As coisas são como são e dificilmente vão mudar, porque como Aiolia disse, não temos tempo de sobra pra treinar novos soldados. Se vai deixar as coisas mais óbvias do que já são, é melhor calar a boca.

Diante da repressão de Saga, Amani riu.

\- A princesa tá rindo do que, hein? – o reprimido perguntou bastante aborrecido.

Cruzando as pernas e relaxando na cadeira, ela lhe respondeu.

\- É que é bem, como posso dizer, irônico, você cobrar deles o que nem você consegue fazer. Quer dizer, você é o "detetive" do grupo, aquele que tem todas as pistas nas mãos e também não consegue descobrir quem ela é.

\- Espera, "ela"?

Merda.

\- Sim. Ela. É uma caçadora e não um caçador.

\- E como diabos você sabe disso?

\- Pura lógica e análise, querido. Existem duas pegadas nessa imagem. Uma é larga e grande e a outra mais fina e menor. Bem menor. Um homem e uma mulher. Degenerados são apenas homens, então, ai você tem a sua lógica.

\- E onde você aprendeu isso? Andou assistindo CSI, onde tudo é fácil de se resolver?

\- Ou foi seu irmão que lhe ensinou? – Aiolos perguntou e nem percebeu o olhar raivoso que seu irmão lhe lançou.

\- Não. Aprendi observando a sua ineficiência em observar, ou melhor, não observar detalhes simples, como este.

Todos os outros membros do Conselho ignoraram o olhar de ódio lançado por Máscara da Morte à vampira porque analisavam a mesma imagem ao mesmo tempo. A diferença entre as pegadas era bem nítida.

\- Você se acha muito esperta, não é mesmo princesa?

\- Não, pelo contrário. Mas é que esse é um detalhe tão gritante que eu realmente não acredito como você não conseguiu perceber. Mas tudo bem, é até compreensível. Você está estressado, não tem dormido, anda distribuindo gritos aonde quer que vá. Isso realmente não faz bem pra ninguém. Sua folga veio num bom momento. E muito bem merecida.

\- Você não presta, princesa.

\- O que foi? Eu estou concordando com você, querido.

\- Não ouse me chamar de querido, sua cobra venenosa!

\- Ah, não se chateie comigo, meu bem.

\- Chega vocês dois! Por mais que me irrite dizer o que vou dizer, Amani tem razão. Procuramos uma vampira. Malditas sejam vocês duas! – disse Saga visivelmente irritado.

\- Por que maldita eu? O que eu tenho a ver com a história? Sou maldita só porque descobri algo que vocês não foram capazes?

\- É maldita porque inferniza a cabeça de todos nós!

\- Máscara da Morte, se bem me lembro você pediu por uma folga. É melhor sair daqui de uma vez antes que eu resolva anular tudo.

\- Não precisa nem pedir duas vezes.

\- Ok, isso muda tudo. – disse Camus

\- E por que? Continuamos procurando por alguém que está acabando com nosso sossego. – Aiolia rebateu de pronto.

\- Estamos agora procurando por uma mulher. Quantas mulheres guerreiras você conhece?

\- Nenhuma.

\- Mas eu sei que Afrodite tem mulheres entre os Guardiões dele. Mulheres que lutam e atiram muito bem.

\- Não foi nenhuma delas. Eu monitoro meus Guardiões noite e dia. Sei quando saem, aonde estão e quando voltam para casa. Sei quais armas são usadas e quais não são porque todas elas são rastreáveis. E eles não sabem disso. Acham que o sistema de digitais é somente para a trava das armas. E como sou eu que faço a escala de cada um, posso dizer que nenhum deles esteve nessa área ontem.

\- Então existe uma desocupada por aí atrapalhando todo o nosso trabalho e querendo ser melhor do que nós.

\- Ela já está sendo melhor do que nós. – Aiolia o corrigiu.

\- Mas não deveria!

\- O que o incomoda mais Camus? Haver alguém que faça um trabalho melhor que o seu ou o fato de ser uma mulher a fazer isso?

\- Ora, não venha com essa conversa feminista pro meu lado, Amani. Vai se gabar agora só porque foi você que descobriu o ouro dessa situação? Não me faça rir. Há muito tempo você só vem sendo um fardo pra esse Conselho. Até que enfim fez algo de útil.

\- Então me responda uma segunda pergunta. Afinal de contas, qual a SUA utilidade nesse Conselho? Porque esse tempo todo eu nunca o vi empunhar uma arma, ou sair pelas ruas caçando e lutando como fazem Afrodite, Aiolia e mesmo Aiolos. Você adora me menosprezar, então me responda! Porque tudo o que vejo é um playboy com ternos e sapatos caros, cabelo sempre alinhado sentado numa poltrona confortável querendo ditar regras e dizer o que está certo e o que está errado!

\- Wow, essa doeu. – Milo cutucou Aiolia com o cotovelo.

\- É. Essa eu quero ver.

\- Pra seu conhecimento, eu sou o maior caçador de lobos que a raça já teve e tem. Estou aqui por mérito meu. Por ser um guerreiro assassino tão bom quanto cada um destes sentados aqui nessa mesa. Meu papel neste Conselho está atrelado a Afrodite e Aiolos. Não que seja do seu entendimento ou da sua conta. Pra seu conhecimento, eu caço sozinho e não preciso me vangloriar das minhas conquistas com ninguém. Muito menos com você. Não estou aqui só por ser podre de rico ou ter um rostinho bonito. – um irritado Camus levantou-se da cadeira, apoiou as mãos na mesa e inclinou seu corpo pra frente cuspindo as palavras em Amani.

\- Você sequer me conhece pra me julgar dessa maneira!

\- Tem razão. Aliás, não sou eu não a conheço como nenhum de nós aqui. De que buraco você e seu irmão surgiram Amani?

\- Deixe meu irmão fora dessa!

\- Impossível! Vocês chegaram aqui de lugar nenhum e de repente você ganha um lugar nessa mesa. Não se preocupe. Não vou insinuar que você transou com Shion porque sei da integridade dele como monarca. E quando o procurou, sei que foi dessa maneira. Mas é realmente muito estranho você estar aqui nessa cidade há meio século e até hoje ninguém saber nada sobre nenhum dos dois.

\- Se você quer tanto saber, eu sou alguém com quem você realmente não deveria mexer. – Amani também se levantou e se apoiou na mesa com as mãos. Sustentava o olhar de Camus a mesma altura. Como eu disse, você não me conhece, logo, não sabe nem um pingo do que eu sou capaz.

\- Ah pelo amor de Deus! CHEGA! Vocês dois, sentem-se agora! Não vou permitir que façam da minha sala um maldito circo! Afrodite, quero um relatório de todos os seus Guardiões. Chega dessa coisa de ficar só entre você. Fichas completas. Eu mesmo vou analisá-las. E já que vocês dizem que eu não faço nada, acostumem-se comigo aos seus calcanhares. Já que estamos desfalcados com a folga de Máscara da Morte. Afrodite e Aiolos, seus desejos se realizaram.

\- Em boa hora. – respondeu Afrodite.

\- Aiolia, quero o mesmo dos seus guerreiros. Ficha completa. Inclusive se namoram alguém. De repente a vampira pode estar aprendendo algo ou conseguindo informações com um deles.

\- Como quiser.

\- E você – apontou para Amani – Quero uma lista completa de todos os vampiros que frequentam seu restaurante. Civis ou aristocratas.

\- E como sugere que eu faça isso?

\- Você é esperta. Me surpreenda. Afrodite e Aiolos, quero vocês dois aqui amanhã. E tragam tudo. Dito isso, estão todos dispensados. Milo, preciso falar com você. Me encontre no meu escritório daqui a meia hora.

\- Claro.

Um a um todos foram se levantando de seus lugares enquanto Saga permanecia sentado em seu lugar, segurando a cabeça com as mãos. Soube quando Amani passou por ele pois sentiu seu perfume. Merda. O clima daquela maldita reunião acabou com seus planos. Só o que queria agora era ter fechado aquelas portas e ter chamado Amani. Mas o que ele fez na verdade foi levantar dali, sair pela outra porta da sala e ir até seu escritório. Aquela dor de cabeça estava demais.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Aiolia estava na porta do hall de entrada da mansão esperando que Amani passasse por ali. E lá vinha ela. Saíram juntos e desceram as escadas que levavam até a garagem do jardim.

\- Hey.

\- Hey.

\- Você tá bem? Camus pegou meio pesado com você.

\- Acredite, eu já ouvi coisas piores. Aqui mesmo no Conselho e lembra do que conversamos? Com muito dinheiro, porém, uma pária por ser civil. A gente ouve cada coisa.

\- Imagino. Só não acho justo. Mas você também detonou ele. Queria que Saga não tivesse interrompido.

\- Talvez tenha sido melhor ele ter interrompido mesmo.

\- E então, vai pros balancetes agora?

\- Você tinha que me lembrar disso.

\- Você trabalha demais Amani. Devia dar um tempo pra cabeça.

\- Não é por falta de vontade, acredite.

\- Você e eu amanhã. Uma volta de moto, o que me diz? Isso é, se você tiver alguma outra roupa que não seja vestido de festa.

Aquele convite inusitado fez Amani rir. Andar de moto por ai com Aiolia? Hum... Isso até que poderia ser divertido, apesar de certa desconfiança dela. Afinal de contas, porque toda aquela gentileza de uma hora pra outra se haviam conversado somente uma vez? Talvez ela devesse descobrir.

\- Sim, eu tenho outras roupas que não sejam vestidos de festa. A que horas pode me pegar?

\- Que tal às oito?

\- Perfeito.

\- Então estamos combinados.

\- Estamos combinados. – ela disse sorrindo.

Um abraço finalizou aquela conversa e Amani entrou na Range Rover enquanto Aiolia foi buscar sua moto para iniciar sua ronda. Antes de sair dali os dois nem perceberam o par de olhos azuis observando-os de um balcão do segundo andar.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ar fresco.

Saga precisava de um pouco de ar fresco.

Quando subiu para ir ao escritório, aproveitou as portas abertas da sala em questão. A sacada lhe pareceu absurdamente tentadora e foi exatamente pra lá que ele foi. Mas talvez não devesse ter ido. Porque o que viu só lhe deixou mais aborrecido. O que diabos Aiolia fazia conversando com Amani no estacionamento do jardim?

Mas talvez a pergunta mais importante fosse: por que diabos ele estava se importando?

Não tinha nada com ela a não ser um sexo casual. E pelo amor de Deus, a mulher era livre pra fazer o que quisesse e sair com quem quisesse. Mas...

Seria mesmo trocado por Aiolia? Ela nem era o tipo de mulher com quem o leão costumava se envolver. Roupas diminutas e botas couro era mais o tipo dele. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Será que estavam os dois verdadeiramente unindo-se para infernizá-lo no Conselho?

Antes que pudesse se aborrecer mais com aquilo, Milo bateu a sua porta.

\- Entre.

\- Queria falar comigo, estou aqui.

\- Diga-me por tudo que é mais importante pra você, já conseguiu algo sobre a tal hipnose?

\- Bom, sim. Consegui sim. O curso inicia daqui dois dias.

\- Ótimo. Essa dor de cabeça está me matando. Você por acaso não teria nenhuma porcaria que me apagasse hoje, tem?

\- Saga, já conversamos sobre isso.

\- Não falo daquela porcaria psicoterápica. Falo de algum analgésico forte, ou um anestésico, sei lá. Eu só quero uma noite de sono. Somente isso.

\- Seria isso por uma noite e depois outra, e depois outra, e isso também te deixaria dependente. Por que não conversa comigo sobre isso. Pode aliviar um pouco mais.

\- Se bem me lembro você disse não ser psiquiatra.

\- E não sou. Sou paramédico, clínico geral, médico de emergências, cardiologista, ortopedista, anestesiologista, neurologista, pediatra, cirurgião geral, cirurgião plástico, cirurgião ortopédico, neurocirurgião, traumatologista, radiologista, infectologista e pneumologista. Tudo que a nossa raça precisa, e mais. Mas também sei ser um bom ouvinte. E um bom amigo.

\- Merda. Desculpe. Eu só estou...

\- Nervoso. Sim. Eu sei. Aliás, todos sabemos.

\- Tudo está estourando em minhas mãos e eu não estou conseguindo resolver nada. Temos uma mulher fazendo o nosso trabalho melhor do que nós, estou a beira de uma revolução e uma deposição com os civis e os aristocratas, os malditos ataques só aumentando, essa dor de cabeça me matando. Não foi nada disso que Shion programou pra raça. Ele escolheu a pessoa errada pra esse cargo. A única coisa que tenho feito é estragar tudo.

\- Me permite uma opinião sincera?

\- Vá em frente. O que poderia ser pior do que já está?

\- Eu acho que tomou uma decisão e um posicionamento muito bom quando disse que assumiria seu papel perante o Conselho essa noite. Dessa maneira acho que você consegue uma melhor posição perante o próprio Conselho e perante a raça. Você sabe que eu não me envolvo com toda essa política, mas acho que foi um excelente passo a ser dado. Fazer com que Aiolos e Afrodite espalhem isso é também um passo muito bom. Mas acho que você deveria se concentrar mais em fazer do seu jeito e não do jeito de Shion. Veja, as coisas mudaram desde que ele sumiu no mundo. E nada vai mudar esse fato. Mas talvez seja um bom início para as coisas que te aborrecem agora também mudarem. Analise os documentos, os fatos, as atitudes, as estratégias, onde deu certo, onde não deu. Faça com você faria e não como Shion. Não prometo que será fácil ou que será menos estressante a priori, mas, é um primeiro passo.

\- O que ele fez deu certo por tantos anos.

\- Mas não significa que se você fizer diferente irá dar errado.

\- E se der? E se eu estragar tudo?

\- Tecnicamente, você é apenas o regente. Se houver uma deposição, alguém terá de assumir o lugar. Mas a coroa continuará sendo de Shion. Ao menos sabemos que ele está vivo, graças aos cartões postais que manda pelos correios. Ninguém poderá tirar isso dele. Pelo lado bom, você se vê livre de tudo isso.

\- Era o que eu mais queria. Odeio ter de usar essa merda de terno e gravata, sapatos sociais, ter de assumir todo o tempo uma postura que não é minha. Eu sou um guerreiro, Milo! E sinto falta disso!

\- Eu sei. Você continua sendo um guerreiro, Saga. E continuará sendo até o fim. Só que agora você o está retraindo. Ninguém disse que não poderia lutar depois de assumir a regência. Mas você mesmo fez isso.

\- Às vezes sinto vontade de fazer como Shion e sumir pelo mundo.

\- Você pode fazer isso. O poder é seu. Basta escolher alguém pra ficar no seu lugar.

\- Não posso. Isso seria me acovardar. E não ajudaria em nadas as coisas. Shion confiou em mim. Não posso fazer isso com ele.

\- Como eu disse, não me envolvo com essas políticas, mas acho que deveria então começar a fazer o que Afrodite e Aiolos lhe dizem. Acredito que são sábios conselhos. Quer dizer, eles estão bem mais próximos da raça do que eu e você. Ao menos da maneira que lhe interessa. Não tome o que vou lhe dizer agora como uma ofensa, por favor, mas ser orgulhoso nem sempre ajuda nessas situações. Sei que quer demonstrar poder e com isso obter respeito, mas reflita, isso tem lhe ajudado em algo? Mude as atitudes, Saga.

\- Você tem certeza de que não é psicólogo ou psiquiatra?

\- Absoluta. Ao menos é o que dizem todos os meus muitos diplomas em séculos de medicina.

Acho que tem razão. As coisas precisam mudar. Só preciso pensar direito em como fazer isso.

\- De cabeça quente, como está hoje, não vai conseguir pensar em nada.

\- E o que sugere? Outra ida ao Pandemonium com você? Não, obrigada. Não quero Afrodite pegando no meu pé por sair "desprotegido". – Saga fez o sinal de aspas com as mãos.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu sei o que todos dizem sobre mim. Sinceramente, não ligo. Mas, não. Eu não estava falando de ir ao Pandemonium, mas sim procurar alguém. Alguém especial.

\- Não tenho ninguém especial, Milo.

\- Tudo bem, vou reformular. Alguém EM especial.

\- Não sei do que está falando.

\- Ah, Saga! Por favor! Acha que eu não vi como olhou pra ela ao entrar na sala? Você a estava desejando. Estava perfeitamente claro!

\- Continuo sem saber do que está falando.

\- Por que nega seu caso com Amani?

\- Porque não há nenhum caso.

\- Sexo casual, trepada, foda, amizade colorida, o que seja. Por que continua negando? Todos nós sabemos o que acontece entre você e ela. Não sei dos outros, mas eu sinceramente não me oponho. Ela pode ser sim irritante às vezes com tanta teimosia, mas cara, eu sei que você concorda comigo. Ela é linda, é inteligente, é perspicaz, uma fera nos negócios, ela tem poder sobre o que faz e fala. E é bastante corajosa. Basta ver como ela enfrenta você e como enfrentou o Camus hoje.

\- Amani é insubordinada, isso sim. Pode sim ser tudo isso que você falou, mas é insubordinada. E eu jurei a mim mesmo que nunca mais me envolveria com mulher nenhuma depois do que aconteceu com Byanca. Por isso, afirmo a você novamente, eu não faço ideia do que esteja falando.

\- Sabe, talvez o que esteja faltando a você seja exatamente isso.

\- Eu não preciso de mais problemas na minha vida, Milo. Sem nada acontecendo entre nós Amani já me causa problemas demais, imagine se houvesse algo. Não preciso nem dela e nem de nenhuma outra.

\- Você que sabe. Mas, de verdade, acho que deveria dar uma volta. Tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Vai ajudar. Confie em mim. – e dito isso, Milo se levantou e saiu.

Ar fresco. O mesmo ar fresco que vinha buscando quando entrou no escritório e viu aquela cena. Cara que merda era aquela? Só de lembrar daquele abraço seu sangue fervia. Não iria dividir sua mulher com ninguém. Ah, mas não ia mesmo!

Por hora, tinha outras coisas para resolver. Acataria o ultimo conselho de Milo.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Revenge of Queen Anne** : Pois é, concordo. Eles têm de deixar os mortos pra trás e seguir com a vida. Mas vamo combinar que são dois ferrados de uma maneira diferente e que algumas vezes por conta dessas coisas é difícil se desapegar de algumas histórias. Mas, como costumo dizer, difícil não é impossível. Basta querer. No entanto, parece que isso já aconteceu, os dois só não querem admitir. Parece que são orgulhosos o suficiente pra ferrar mais ainda com a própria vida. Será? Cenas dos próximos capítulos... kkkkkkk Meeeeuuuu! Eu fiz questão de fazer o Máscara da Morte verdadeiramente sem noção nessa fic. Essa foi só a primeira dele. Aguarde as próximas tiradas sem noção. Sobre o Conselho, então, é sim um misto de machismo com preconceito social. A Amani por mais granada q seja não tem nível suficiente pra ser aristocrata. E mesmo com a loucura de alguns nesse círculo, todos eles são. Isso meio q pesa pra ela, principalmente quando o Camus rebate os argumentos dela. E sim, ele é muito nojento. É o pior de todos. Às vezes é chato até pros próprios membros, como o Saga chega até a refletir nesse capítulo aqui. Não perceber que era uma caçadora no lugar de um caçador foi na verdade meio que falta de atenção e muita pedância e pretensão mesmo. Erro do próprio Máscara da Morte, já que ele é quem analisa as cenas de crime. Na verdade revelar aquele fato foi mais um descuido dela mesmo, mas que vai causar uma boa reviravolta. Talvez as coisas fiquem boas até pra ela perante os outros. Quem sabe? Amaniolia começou a se formar, mas ainda não nasceu. Quando nascer, vai ser o melhor nascimento de todos. Get ready.

 **Margarida** : Marminiiiiiina eu tava sentindo tua falta por aqui já. Quando não vi review no outro capítulo pensei até que vc tinha me abandonado! Faz isso com Mamys Khaleesi não, pelamor Sheiloca! Escrever com o Olos é muito bom. Ele é um dos meus favoritos pra isso. E claro que preciso guardar boas coisas pra ele! Tenho certeza absoluta de que você vai gostar. E sim! PELAMOR! VOLTE A ESCREVER FROM HELL! WE NEED IT! Vc falou q tinha zerado, tava reestruturando e que teríamos novidades. Maaaano, vc tem ideia do fogo no rabo q isso tem me causado esse tempo todo? Pleeeeease, give us From Hell!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

Já de volta à Mansão Luna, Amani não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Farraj no mesmo lugar.

Ele estava tão compenetrado no que estava fazendo que nem percebeu quando ela entrou e ficou observando-o. Gostava de vê-lo daquela maneira. Empolgado com algo, altamente compenetrado. E estando naquela situação, aquilo era melhor ainda, porque aquele empreendimento seria dele. Ainda que ele não soubesse.

\- Ainda ocupando nossa sala com esses papéis?

\- Por que você sempre chega assim, sorrateira?

\- Apenas gosto de observá-lo fazendo o que gosta.

\- Então já está aí há algum tempo?

\- Pode contar que sim.

\- E como foi a reunião?

\- Se importa se eu falar enquanto cuidamos disso aqui? – ela apontou para a perna, que estava lhe matando de dor.

\- Vamos lá pra baixo. É melhor.

Farraj foi na frente porque Amani parou para tirar as sandálias altas, mas assim que desceu até a antessala da academia onde praticavam, o irmão já tinha as coisas preparadas.

\- Sente aqui, vamos dar uma olhada nesse ferimento.

Amani levantou a barra do vestido e deixou a mostra a porção da coxa machucada. O ferimento estava bem inflamado.

\- Caramba, Amani. Isso está bem feio. Eu definitivamente devia ter cuidado disso.

\- Você já está cuidando. Então, quer saber da reunião sim ou não?

\- Como foi?

\- Como todas as outras. Você acredita que Máscara da Morte chamou a todos nós somente pra pedir uma folga?

\- Sério? Mas que cara mais idiota!

\- É. Irritou a todos. Mais do que eu inclusive. Discuti com Camus, pra variar. E a última coisa talvez você não goste muito de saber.

\- O que foi?

\- Sem querer deixei escapar que eles procuram por uma caçadora e não um caçador.

\- Você o que?!

\- Foi sem querer. Juro. Eu estava irritada por estar perdendo tempo, havia uma discussão rolando, e de repente saiu. Mas não se preocupe. Isso é a única coisa que eles sabem.

\- Amani, não preciso nem dizer que você precisa ser mais cuidadosa. Se eles descobrirem quem é ela isso vai acabar com a gente.

\- Prometo a você que vou tomar mais cuidado e eles nunca vão saber quem ela é. Eu sei bem o que está em jogo.

\- Ótimo. Podemos não ter como arcar com as consequências caso eles descubram.

\- Aconteceu outra coisa também. Aiolia me convidou para sair amanhã com ele. E eu aceitei.

\- O que? Por que? Você tá louca, Amani? E se for um tipo de armação?

\- Exato. Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa, mas, se for isso, é melhor que eu procure descobrir mais, certo? Aceitando esse tipo de pedido posso conseguir descobrir qual a dele. Essa aproximação muito repentina me deixa bastante desconfiada. Ele fez parte do núcleo que sempre me esnobou, da noite pro dia resolve me apoiar no Conselho, depois disso temos uma conversa de alguns minutos e me recebe hoje com um abraço e depois me chama pra sair. É muito suspeito.

\- E mesmo assim você aceitou. Olha, eu sei bem que você sabe se defender, mas... sobre isso, não sei, não. Acho muito arriscado. Eu já encontrei o cara por aí, nunca me tratou mal, mas sei que ele não é bem quisto por ninguém.

\- Assim como eu.

\- Você não é uma encrenqueira ao nível dele. Além do mais, sei que ele é fiel ao Saga. Há mais de um século. Eu não consigo parar de pensar que isso pode ser uma armação.

\- Se estiverem armando contra mim, eu preciso saber. Vou tomar cuidado. Prometo a você.

\- Me prometa que vai tomar cuidado com sua língua. Sua cabeça eu sei que sabe segurar no lugar.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Após deixar o escritório, Saga foi até seu quarto, trocou o maldito terno pela calça jeans surrada, uma camisa branca e a jaqueta de moletom escura. Colocou a carteira e o celular no bolso, armou-se com a .40 e saiu.

Ao ouvir barulhos no corredor escondeu-se. Não queria que ninguém soubesse que iria sair ou então o serviço exclusivo de babá iniciaria e sinceramente, tudo que ele menos queria era alguém na sua cola naquele momento. O misto de cansaço e irritação pela dor de cabeça e pela ceninha vista pela janela não estavam fazendo dele a melhor pessoa naquele momento.

Assim que os barulhos cessaram ele retomou seu caminho. Resolveu usar a passagem dos fundos, destinada aos criados da mansão. Se alguém o visse, pelo menos respeitaria a ordem de não dizer nada, mas por sorte, não encontrou ninguém. Caminho limpo foi até a garagem.

O motor-de-um-milhão-de-cavalos de Milo estava estacionado mais distante, como sempre. A GMC de Aiolos provavelmente devia estar do lado de fora, mas ali estava a moto inacabada dele. Com toda certeza depois da reunião Camus devia ter saído porque a Mercedes dele não estava ali. Dane-se. Não ia ficar ali contando e recontando todos os carros disponíveis na garagem do complexo. Só queria chegar até seu carro e sair dali.

Segundos depois a M3 de cor grafite deixava a garagem.

Quando finalmente deixou a propriedade e alcançou as ruas da cidade um pequeno alívio pairou sobre a cabeça de Saga. Cara, até aquele maldito complexo lhe trazia uma energia ruim. E apesar de ter um destino certo, ainda não queria chegar até ele tão rápido, então dirigiu pela cidade sem rumo certo. Ou melhor, dera voltas desnecessárias até chegar ao seu primeiro destino.

O Black Swan.

O restaurante de Amani.

Ficou olhando durante sabe Deus quanto tempo para a fachada do empreendimento.

Será que ela estava lá? Sabia que apesar de ela ser a proprietária, não eram todos os dias que se fazia presente ali. Às vezes seu irmão tomava conta dos negócios para que ela pudesse estar nas reuniões de Conselho. E algumas vezes depois delas, passar algumas horas com ele.

Mas não. Ela não estava lá. Não sentia a presença de seu sangue ali. Tentou ignorar a pergunta em sua cabeça, mas não foi possível. Se ela não estava ali, estaria em casa ou partilhando de alguma coisa com Aiolia?

Merda.

Numa só arrancada saiu dali.

Dirigiu por mais algumas ruas e chegou até seu segundo destino. Aquele onde realmente queria estar naquele momento.

Ninguém do Conselho sabia que ele tinha um apartamento no centro da cidade. É claro que Afrodite achava que podia monitorar tudo e todos, mas mal sabia ele que Saga sabia burlar um sistema de GPS, por melhor que ele fosse. Na verdade, o único que sabia daquele apartamento era Shion. Afinal de contas, fora ele que lhe incentivara a comprar. Talvez já prevendo que ele precisaria daquele lugar para momentos como aquele que ele estava vivendo por hora.

Como não podia desmaterializar-se direto para seu pedaço de "chão" naquele imóvel – primeiro pelo local ser absurdamente bem monitorado por câmeras de segurança em todo e qualquer canto da garagem e segundo por ele revestir as paredes do apartamento com aço para impedir qualquer invasão e evasão acidental ou ocasionada – tomou o elevador até a cobertura. Teve uma sorte absurda de poder comprar a cobertura ao lado da sua, pois seu vizinho era um verdadeiro filho da puta barulhento dos infernos! E foi bem difícil manter a obra de ampliação escondida de todos. Mas ali estava ele. Numa cobertura master onde dispunha de tudo. Possível e impossível.

Mas na verdade ele não queria saber do tamanho da área de seu apartamento. Só queria sossego.

Ao entrar, colocou as chaves do carro no aparador junto a porta e tirou a jaqueta de moletom pendurando-a no gancho ao lado da porta.

As extensas janelas de vidro estavam abertas e o vento corria livre pela sala de entrada do apartamento. Uma extensa varanda com mesas e cadeiras e arranjos de plantas estava totalmente iluminada. Podia sentir a corrente de ar bagunçando seus cabelo. Respirou fundo diante daquilo. Exatamente quando as últimas palavras de Milo ressoaram em sua cabeça. Ar fresco.

Diante de tudo aquilo, por que diabos se sentia tão sufocado?

Claro. Porque havia problemas demais em sua cabeça.

Ignorando aquela maravilhosa varanda com uma vista tão maravilhosa quanto, dirigiu-se  
à segunda sala. A sala onde ficava seu escritório. Aquela onde sabia que havia um item que lhe era tão importante quanto sua própria vida. Aquela onde estava a Rainha da Noite. Aquela onde estava sua melhor amiga. Aquela onde estava sua espada. A espada que havia matado muitos de seus inimigos, inclusive seu passado, após tudo que havia sofrido por causa de seus próprios pais.

Seu escritório ali não era tão grande quanto o da mansão, mas era aquilo mesmo que ele queria. Algo um pouco mais simples, mas sem perder seu padrão de bom gosto. Só queria algo diferente que pudesse fazê-lo sentir-se diferente, mais próximo do guerreiro que fora antes de ser regente.

A mesa era um modelo moderno, em forma de arco, com tampo de vidro fumê sobre o móvel escuro. A cadeira executiva era preta, de couro. O armário atrás de si era baixo e a parede cinza chumbo repleta de prateleiras modernas, com livros e estatuetas. Mais adiante da mesa, havia duas poltronas de couro negro e uma pequena mesa de centro com um jogo de xadrez com tabuleiro em mármore e os peões feitos de uma liga metálica de chumbo. Na parede oposta a mesa, recoberta de folhas de madeira, estava o item mais especial de todos ali.

Sentou-se na cadeira executiva, acendeu as luzes das luminárias baixas e a observou. Era uma espada longa, feita para duas mãos, mas que ele sabia ter habilidade suficiente para usá-la somente com uma, já que, apesar do longo cabo todo trabalhado em couro e aço, com filigranas e todas aquelas frescuras, a lâmina era bem leve, apesar de bem comprida. Estava ali, pendurada na parede como um objeto de decoração, sendo humilhada daquela maneira. Presa a uma realidade que não lhe pertencia. Assim como ele.

Boas lembranças aquela amiga lhe trazia. Adrenalina dos melhores combates, uma espécie de bengala para quando saía ferido de batalhas, e o apoio psicológico quando a traição familiar lhe deu uma bofetada na cara.

Que saudades sentia daquele tempo. Tudo se resolvia com um golpe de espada e pronto. Hoje tudo era mais difícil. Havia armas de fogo, armas brancas, e a pior de todas, a política. Quando essa porcaria passou em vias de fato a fazer parte do poder que ele tinha em mãos tudo se tornou mais difícil de resolver. Odiava aquilo. Com todas as suas forças e Shion sabia daquilo. Com toda certeza o tinha colocado naquela posição para que Saga aprendesse a lidar com aquela merda. Só que, não daria certo. Nunca.

Saga não era político. Era daqueles de chegar e fazer. Apontar e matar. Pronto. Feito. Próximo.

Mas porra, estava a ponto de perder tudo o que Shion havia conquistado havia séculos e tudo por causa dessa merda de política.

\- Vamos lá Rainha, me dê o que preciso. Só você me entende. O que eu posso fazer pra resolver tudo isso?

" _Mude as atitudes, Saga._ "

De repente a voz de Milo voltou à sua mente.

"... _acho que deveria então começar a fazer o que Afrodite e Aiolos lhe dizem. Acredito que são sábios conselhos. Quer dizer, eles estão bem mais próximos da raça do que eu e você._ "

Fazer o que Afrodite e Aiolos lhe diziam. Mas... o que eles lhe diziam em vias de fato? Nunca de verdade havia dado tanta importância para suas palavras. Enquanto Regente, tudo o que queria era manter as coisas como Shion as havia deixado. Ele fazia tudo parecer tão simples com a postura austera que mantinha. Ninguém o desrespeitava. Ninguém o desafiava. Ninguém o desdizia.

" _Mas acho que você deveria se concentrar mais em fazer do seu jeito e não do jeito de Shion. Veja, as coisas mudaram desde que ele sumiu no mundo. E nada vai mudar esse fato. Mas talvez seja um bom início para as coisas que te aborrecem agora também mudarem. Analise os documentos, os fatos, as atitudes, as estratégias, onde deu certo, onde não deu. Faça com você faria e não como Shion._ "

Milo estava certo. Por mais que não quisesse admitir a si mesmo. Esse tempo todo querendo agir como Shion agiria o levou a que? Desconfiança de seu povo. Confusões. Situações não resolvidas. Uma deposição emergente. Ai sim perderia tudo o que Shion havia conquistado. E ele havia sumido há quanto tempo? Cinquenta anos ou mais? Algo por aí. Nesse tempo muita coisa mudou. Muita coisa evoluiu. O tempo o obrigava a agir diferente. Esfregava na sua cara a mudança de atitude que deveria ser feita! Era sobre aquilo que Afrodite e Aiolos lhe alertavam, certo? Claro que era isso! Mas o que poderia fazer? Tinha que reconquistar a confiança de aristocratas e civis. Civis eram a grande maioria, mas os aristocratas eram os "donos do poder".

Certo. Já tinha dito no Conselho que seria mais presente e teria que cumprir com sua palavra.

Pra início de tudo tinha que dar ouvidos aos dois lados para poder montar ideias. Isso significava que tinha que participar das audiências. Tinha de ouvir por si mesmo as palavras de cada representante e de cada um que fosse lhe pedir coisas individuais. Isso não significava que fosse acatar a todos os pedidos e tinha que manter isso em mente, mas precisava também considerar tudo que lhe era dito.

Baseado naquilo tudo, tinha que montar estratégias. Os civis com sua maioria poderiam ter as melhores ideias. Ou as principais. Os aristocratas poderiam sim ter ideias boas, mas muitas das que ouviria seriam em benefício próprio, disso tinha certeza. Afinal de contas, tinha um aristocrata quase da realeza em seu Conselho e Camus era seu nome. Todos sabiam o quão arrogante e egoísta ele podia ser. Mas isso era o menos importante.

Tinha que chegar em algo que pudesse agradar os dois lados. Ok. Isso era uma utopia. Utopias são realmente impossíveis de se concretizar. Mas tinha que chegar o mais próximo disso.

Audiências. O segredo era participar realmente delas. Só então teria ideia do que fazer. E quanto mais delas participasse e quanto mais analisasse as situações como um todo poderia chegar a conclusões ou algo perto disso. Finalmente poderia ajudar sua raça, começar a reconquistar sua confiança e melhorar as coisas. Com tudo que tinha exigido de Aiolia, Aiolos e Afrodite, esse era o princípio de tudo. Mas também havia algo com o que se preocupar. Também havia pedido algo para Amani.

Talvez esse fosse o item mais difícil. Ela lhe fizera uma pergunta que agora lhe parecia algo complicado de responder. Como ela conseguiria, de um maneira discreta, uma lista dos civis e aristocratas que frequentavam seu restaurante? Ela teria que se expor. E até onde sabia, ninguém, além dos próprios membros, sabia que ela fazia parte daquele Conselho. E bem sabia que era não era bem quista entre nenhum deles quando sabiam a qual classe ela pertencia.

Amani podia ser podre de rica, mas não tinha nível suficiente pra ser aristocrata e nem confiança suficiente da classe pra ser uma civil em vias de fato. Poucos deles eram realmente tão virtuosamente bem sucedidos assim. Ou seja, ela era uma pária entre os seus e entre os outros. Fuçar a vida de seus clientes era uma péssima ideia e poderia prejudicar seus negócios e a própria situação dele. Já podia imaginar o falatório. Tinha que deixar Amani fora disso ou arrumar outra maneira de incluí-la na situação.

E por falar em Amani, seus pensamentos imediatamente se desviaram do que realmente era importante naquele momento para aquele maldito momento nos jardins da mansão.

Amani e Aiolia.

Aiolia e Amani.

Uma conversa que parecia íntima demais.

Um abraço ao fim de tudo.

Mas que merda!

Ela não era mesmo o tipo dele, certo? Então eles não estariam em nenhuma cama ou em nenhum outro canto fazendo o que ela costumava fazer com ele, certo? Quando diabos aquela história começou? E por que diabos estava se importando com aquilo? Amani não era e nunca seria sua mulher. Há séculos havia prometido para si próprio que não se envolveria com ninguém depois do que havia passado com Byanka. Portanto, Amani era livre para se envolver com quem quisesse e ele não tinha nada a ver com isso. Ainda que o fato dela se envolver com Aiolia significaria que aqueles encontros que tinham não mais aconteceriam. Sim, porque ele não seria capaz de trair o guerreiro, dado o tempo que se conheciam e tudo que já haviam passado nos tempos idos e ela, apesar de ser um pé no saco de vez em quando, tinha integridade de não trair ninguém. Isso era possível sentir através de seu sangue. Mas que merda.

Por que ele sempre tinha que perder tudo?

\- Você não veio aqui pra ficar se lamentando, Saga. – disse para si mesmo enquanto levantava-se – Veio para procurar respostas e ficar longe de toda aquela loucura. Um momento de paz que seja.

Foi até o bar, entrou atrás do balcão, abriu o armário para pegar um copo, mas logo desistiu da ideia. Olhou para uma das prateleiras e a Goose pareceu-lhe brilhar, como se houvesse uma auréola sobre seu gargalo. Sem pensar duas vezes removeu o "anjo" do seu lugar e foi novamente até a varanda. O vento ali estava forte e bagunçava seus cabelos. Pelo cheiro, uma tempestade estava se formando. Não que ele estivesse dando muita importância àquilo. Retirou a tampa e sorveu a vodka em goladas que desceram queimando a garganta. Quando as primeiras gotas caíram do céu, ele descobriu que não queria fazer parte daquilo.

Entrando novamente no apartamento foi até a cozinha e esquentou alguma coisa para comer. Aquelas lasanhas congeladas quebrariam o galho. Pelo menos evitariam que ficasse bêbado. Não conseguiria resolver nada se sua cabeça rodasse como um pião e se acordasse com a cabeça estourando na noite seguinte, seria pior ainda. Não. Só queria relaxar um pouco.

Lavou a louça suja e carregou a garrafa junto. Voltou ao seu escritório, sentou-se na cadeira e olhou de novo para sua Rainha. Era impossível não se lembrar dos momentos passados juntos. Quantos inimigos havia matado empunhando a Rainha? Sabe Deus. Mas ela nunca havia lhe deixado na mão.

\- Você nunca me decepcionou e agora sinto que faço isso a todos. Aos meus amigos, a Shion, a minha raça e inclusive a você. Mas eu prometo reverter isso. E prometo que voltaremos a ficar juntos novamente e trabalharemos da mesma maneira que antes.

Abrindo uma pasta de couro que havia em cima da mesa, ele procurou alguns papeis em branco e começou a escrever suas ideias, seus planos e iniciou um planejamento.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Quando Farraj terminou de cuidar de sua perna, Amani subiu até seu quarto.

Trocou o vestido apertado pela camisola de renda e o robe de seda negros e longos. Foi até o balcão de seu quarto e abriu as portas duplas, deixando o ar frio da noite entrar. Sentiu algumas gotículas de água em seu rosto, trazidas pelo vento. A tempestade começava a cair forte lá fora, mas ela não se importou nenhum pouco com aquilo. Pelo contrário, ela gostava daquela sensação. Lhe trazia lembranças de casa.

Aliás, tudo ali fora reformado para que lhe lembrasse seu antigo lar. A estrutura da casa, a decoração dos cômodos, os jardins externos e o interno, mesmo a piscina ali fora. Nunca esqueceria do castelo Ayad e o vilarejo ao redor, onde nasceu, cresceu, iniciou seu aprendizado na vida, seu treinamento e onde se tornou a vampira que era hoje, onde conheceu Tarik, onde viveu e casou-se com ele.

E também fora ali, no jardim interno do Castelo Ayad, conversando com Suhaylah, que soube que nunca mais pisaria naquelas terras outra vez. A princípio não entendera nada, mas depois a explicação veio como a pior coisa que lhe acontecera na vida.

O dia em que perdera tudo.

Sua vida, seu marido, sua família, seu lar.

Podia ouvir aquelas palavras em sua mente como se estivesse ouvindo-as sendo ditas naquele mesmo momento. E por mais que as ouvisse, não gostava de lembrá-las. Porque isso lhe dizia que estava um dia a menos daquele maldito período. O período mais doloroso do ano.

Droga. Tinha vezes que o que ela menos queria era entrar naquela fossa novamente, mas era quase impossível. Estava na sua mente em forma de lembranças, estava no seu corpo em forma de cicatrizes, estava na sua vida quando olhava ao redor e via apenas Farraj, ao invés de vê-lo e a todos os outros que um dia andaram por aí consigo. Estava no lugar onde vivia, que lhe lembrava que não poderia mais voltar a sua terra, ao seu verdadeiro lar. Estava em sua imagem quando se olhava no espelho, que lhe lembrava não era mais a mesma de séculos atrás.

E o pior era que aos poucos a lembrança que mais queria ter ia lhe fugindo da cabeça. Não se lembrava de Tarik. Não como deveria. Não se lembrava dos momentos. Apenas que eles aconteceram. Mas os detalhes como toques, cheiros, cores, sons, isso tudo havia sido esquecido. E parecia tudo muito errado. Ele havia sido o amor da sua vida. Seu companheiro. Seu parceiro. Seu marido. Deveria ser tudo claro. Deveria poder sentir o toque dele quando se lembrasse deles de mãos dadas, trocando carinhos. De seu beijo. A sensação de estar em seus braços. Mas não. Tudo era uma simples lembrança como se fosse algo banal e corriqueiro que tivesse acontecido sem muita importância.

Cara, se pudesse, daria tudo o que tinha só para voltar no tempo e poder reviver aquilo. Poder ter sua vida de volta. Mas isso não era possível. Ela bem sabia. E troca, vivia presa num passado apenas para não perder sua essência. Para não ir mais longe de si mesma do que já tinha ido. E isso se tornava um problema em sua vida.

Quando entrasse no período do sacrifício de sangue tudo aquilo se tornaria pior do que já era. Iria se privar de sangue pelos seus mortos, pelo passado que voltava mais e pelo doloroso aprendizado que tivera durante todo aquele tempo. Era algo como homenagem e agradecimento. Estranho, porém valoroso. Só entendia aquilo quem era Falak. Quem vivia literalmente sob as estrelas e tirava delas a energia necessária para o combate, para a vida corriqueira, para plantações e colheitas.

O problema de passar por aquilo era que a letargia seria sua companheira. Sem sangue, aos poucos seus instintos, seus movimentos, sua cognição e sua consciência iam diminuindo e ela se tornaria extremamente violenta, a ponto de se tornar um verdadeiro animal selvagem capaz de atacar a qualquer um, conhecido ou não. Há algumas décadas quase matara Farraj. E ainda nem tinha atingido o pico do período. Mas naquela época estava com problemas na cidade e não, o estresse não ajuda em nada.

Imagine-se acordar num dia com fome e não poder comer, com a cabeça cheia de problemas, pressão por todos os lados, memórias ruins, pessoas irritantes ao seu redor, e você está prestes a entrar numa reunião que vai durar boas horas do seu dia até que seu horário de expediente acabe. Agora imagine isso se multiplicando a cada segundo de um dia. Sim. Essa era a sensação que Amani sentia ao se privar de sangue até que a fraqueza total lhe atingisse e ela pudesse enfim se alimentar sem parecer um animal selvagem.

Céus, quando se lembrava de Farraj inconsciente e absurdamente machucado no chão da academia...

Inexplicavelmente sua mente lhe levou para outra memória.

Farraj havia se recuperado bem daquele episódio graças à sua força e sangue de guerreiro, mas ela não. Psicologicamente falando. Estava arrasada. Se tivesse matado a única pessoa que lhe sobrara naquele mundo só Deus sabe o tamanho de seu descontrole. A culpa havia lhe tomado por inteiro e ela andava por aí triste e pensativa. Isso não passou despercebido pelos membros do Conselho, mas em sua introspecção ela nem havia percebido. Não havia percebido nem que a reunião havia terminado.

 _*** FLASHBACK ***_

 _Ali estava ela, sentada em seu lugar habitual na mesa do Conselho. Sequer queria estar ali, mas seu irmão havia lhe obrigado a sair de casa e cumprir com suas obrigações._

 _Ele dizia estar bem, mas ela sinceramente não acreditava naquilo. Assim como não acreditava que ela havia feito aquilo com ele. Devia se isolar da próxima vez. Seria mais seguro para todos. Talvez devesse procurar um lugar e arrendá-lo para si pra quando essas situações acontecessem..._

 _\- Hey, você tá bem? – Saga apareceu em seu campo de visão._

 _\- Hum?_

 _\- Perguntei se você está bem. – ele parecia preocupado._

 _\- Ah, sim eu... Desculpe... - Onde ela estava mesmo? Ah sim. A sala do Conselho. A reunião. - Onde estávamos?_

 _\- Amani, a reunião acabou. Por isso eu chamei você. Tem certeza de que está bem?_

 _\- Eu... Não._

 _\- Não sabe ou não está bem? – ele se aproximou mais._

 _\- Não, eu... Estou bem, eu... Desculpe, só estou um pouco distante. – Ela se levantou da cadeira sem olhar para ele e foi em direção à porta, mas sem notar que estava indo no caminho errado – Então, eu já vou. Sinto muito por hoje. Eu..._

 _\- Amani, para. Você não tá bem e isso é visível._

 _\- Não. De verdade, está tudo bem._

 _\- Sente aqui de volta. Beba um pouco de água._

 _Saga se adiantou e já foi servindo o copo pertencente a ela com a água que estava na jarra de cristal que Betsy havia deixado ali mais cedo. Sem muita reação a vampira fez o que ele havia pedido._

 _\- Obrigada._

 _Foi nesse momento que Saga percebeu que o rosto dela estava molhado por lágrimas silenciosas. Talvez ela nem percebesse que elas estavam ali._

 _\- Obrigada. – ela disse aceitando a peça de cristal das mãos dele e sorvendo o liquido em pequenos goles._

 _Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando, mas ainda não estava realmente bem. Agora somente as lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto, mas ela parecia mais consciente._

 _\- Quer conversar?_

 _\- Acho que não._

 _\- Posso entender isso._

 _\- Não acho que possa._

 _\- Quem sabe?_

 _\- Acredite em mim._

 _\- Na verdade eu estava falando sobre entender que acha que não quer conversar. Acredite em mim, eu sei muito bem como é isso. A sensação de querer por pra fora algo que você não sabe se quer realmente por pra fora e deixar alguém entrar nessa situação com você._

 _\- É, você realmente entende._

 _\- Ouça, sei que não somos melhores amigos, mas acho que podemos deixar qualquer problema de lado se você precisar de alguma coisa. Não vou forçá-la a falar algo, mas estarei aqui se quiser se abrir. E prometo não falar nada. Ninguém ficará sabendo disso nem de qualquer coisa._

 _\- Obrigada. Mas realmente não quero falar sobre isso. Não é apenas uma coisa. São várias. Gatilhos demais._

 _Junto à situação com Farraj também se uniram todas as suas perdas. E ela definitivamente não estava no melhor momento para aquilo. Se algum descontrole pela privação de sangue acontecesse, sabe Deus o que ela poderia fazer com Saga. E isso estragaria tudo. Sua estadia na cidade seria revogada e ela seria acusada de traição. A pena para aquele tipo de acusação era a morte._

 _\- Também sei como é isso. Quando você abre a torneira, parece que eles se quadriplicam e tudo só piora._

 _\- Sim. – ela lhe respondeu em meio a um soluço de choro._

 _\- Olha só, essas merdas nunca vão deixar de acontecer em nossas vidas. Mas se serve de consolo, uma hora você consegue conviver com elas. Só precisa ser forte pra conseguir lidar com tudo isso sem deixar que te afete. E sim. Eu sei que são coisas antigas. Eu reconheço as características. – Saga se aconchegou mais na cadeira – Às vezes você tá se sentindo normal e de repente aquela tristeza por algo te alcança novamente. Você não sabe o motivo, mas ela está lá. Te jogando pra baixo. Mas você precisa ser mais forte que isso Amani. Como já foi outras vezes para sair dessa. Nem sempre é fácil, é verdade, mas não é impossível._

 _\- Como sabe de tudo isso? – ela perguntou sem olhar pra ele._

 _\- Você não é a única ferrada nessa sala. Quer que eu peça a Betsy que traga um chá pra você? Algo que te acalme mais._

 _\- Não precisa. Obrigada._

 _\- Eu falo com você e você sequer olha pra mim. Por que está tão envergonhada?_

 _\- Por favor, não me faça falar disso._

 _\- Desculpe._

 _\- Preciso ir pra casa._

 _\- Tem certeza? Porque eu não acho uma boa ideia._

 _\- Eu... Eu preciso ir. – ela levantou-se repentinamente e isso não foi uma ideia muito boa. De repente ela ficou tonta e tudo escureceu e se não fosse pelos reflexos rápidos de Saga, talvez ela tivesse ido ao chão, ou caído por cima da cadeira e certamente se machucado._

 _\- Ei, ei, ei, você tá bem?_

 _\- Não, eu não estou._

 _E nesse momento o choro finalmente explodiu. Ela agarrou-se a Saga e deixou que o pranto corresse solto. Saga por sua vez pareceu até surpreso com a ação dela, mas recebeu-a em seus braços e a confortou, passando a mão por suas costas e em seus cabelos. Aos poucos ela foi começando a se acalmar e apenas ficou abraçada a ele, até que resolveu se afastar. Mas ele não permitiu que ela fosse muito longe._

 _\- Desculpe por isso._

 _\- Não tem problema. Não precisa se preocupar. Desde que se acalme._

 _\- Estou melhor._

 _\- Tem certeza? – ele lhe olhou e limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto. – Não me importo que fique assim por mais algum tempo se precisar._

 _\- Sim, eu tenho._

 _Olhos nos olhos e uma proximidade bem grande._

 _Talvez fosse perigoso ficar assim, ou talvez não. Quem poderia dizer? Definitivamente não eles dois, pois sem que se dessem conta, seus lábios se tocaram num beijo. Nada avassalador, nada desesperado, nada apressado, mas quente o suficiente para fazê-los desejar um ao outro._

 _\- Eu não vou deixar que saia daqui._

 _Num piscar de olhos ele a carregou nos braços e foi se retirando da sala de reuniões. Subiu as escadas e pegou o longo corredor. Amani nada fez além de repousar a cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo o perfume amadeirado misturado com cheiro da excitação dele._

 _Com o poder da mente ele abriu as portas de seu quarto, entrou e logo em seguida fechou-as com um chute. Desceu a vampira de seu colo e beijou-a novamente._

 _\- Eu só vou adiante se você quiser._

 _\- Então vá. Me faça esquecer. Pelo menos por essa noite._

 _*** FIM DO FLASHBACK ***_

Ah sim, aquela noite. Uma das pouquíssimas em que ele foi gentil consigo. Tanto naquele momento após a reunião como depois dele. Na cama. Aliás, aquela foi a primeira vez em que ela passou a noite com ele em seu quarto. Ele havia passado o tempo todo acordado, cuidando dela entre seus braços, mesmo quando ela dormiu, exausta de chorar nos dias anteriores, exausta de tanta culpa, exausta daquelas memórias. Exausta do sexo, ainda que não houvesse sido da maneira convencional que costumavam fazer, como o que haviam feito alguns dias atrás.

E daquela noite ela lembrava de cada coisa. Cada toque, cada beijo, cada cheiro, cada sensação. E não podia negar que havia sido muito bom.

Merda. Como ela podia ser tão ferrada assim? Esquecer o que devia e lembrar do que não era realmente importante? Afinal de contas, fora por causa disso que ela havia mandado reformar a Mansão Luna daquele jeito. Para não se esquecer de nada do passado. Mas parece que só uma parte daquilo estava funcionando. Sentia-se traída pelo seu próprio subconsciente.

Enquanto isso a chuva lá fora continuava caindo.

Chuvas de verão poderiam ser estranhas algumas vezes.

Continua...


End file.
